


Christmas is coming

by chocobi6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Clint Barton-centric, M/M, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Tony Stark, Tony-centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobi6/pseuds/chocobi6
Summary: Un chapitre par jour sur la thématique de Noël pendant tout le mois de Décembre ça vous dit? Avec une touche d'humour et beaucoup de romance, suivez les péripéties de Tony et Clint ainsi que tous leurs amis pendant leurs préparatifs de Noël. [IronHawk]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skayt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello hello ! Me revoilà cette année encore avec un nouveau calendrier de l'avent Marvel. Comme l'année passée, cet "événement" est organisé par mes soins ainsi que ceux de mon amie Skayt. J'écris donc sur le couple de son choix : du IronHawk, en l'occurrence ; et elle écrit sur le couple de mon choix : du HawkSilver. Vous pourrez donc retrouver son calendrier de l'avent sur son profil dans quelques temps. (mais vous pouvez d'ores et déjà le trouver sur le site Archive of Our Own) Nous avons choisi ensemble les prompts pour chaque jour de décembre, du 1er jusqu'à Noël, jusqu'au 25 donc.
> 
> Comme tout calendrier de l'avent qui se respecte, il y aura un chapitre par jour ; à chaque fois sur un prompt différent mais en restant toujours dans la thématique de Noël.
> 
> J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira et que vous apprécierez la lecture de ce premier jour de décembre !
> 
> Jour 1 - On devrait commencer à décorer le sapin, tu crois pas ? / Combien d'argent as-tu dépensé pour les décorations !? / je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois fait mal en accrochant les décorations …

L'aube venait de pointer le bout de son nez, les premiers rayons de soleil se reflétaient doucement sur la Tour des Avengers qui demeurait jusqu'alors plongée dans la pénombre.

Clint s'agitait tranquillement dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Tony, il s'étirait, remuait ses orteils, se tournait, se retournait et...

-Bordel Clint ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grogna son conjoint, tiré brusquement de sa -trop- courte nuit de sommeil.

-Suis tombé, lui répondit une petite voix qui provenait de l'autre côté du lit.

Tony roula des yeux, soupira et s'étendit à plat ventre au milieu du matelas pour constater les dégâts. Il tomba nez à nez avec l'archer qui se massait péniblement le front en grimaçant.

Après avoir roulé des yeux, vint le moment pour Iron man de les lever au ciel, lassé de son compagnon qui trouvait toujours le moyen de se faire mal ou bien de casser quelque chose. C'était la routine pour eux. Clint qui se blesse en mission, Clint qui tombe du lit, Clint qui casse quelque chose (de précieux aux yeux de Tony, bien entendu), Clint qui met le feu à la cuisine... Rien d'inhabituel en somme.

Prenant pitié du blond, Tony lui offrit une main bienveillante pour qu'il puisse se relever.

Hawkeye n'avait apparemment pas fini de mettre les nerfs du brun en pelote car au lieu d'utiliser la main de ce dernier pour remonter dans le lit, il tira dessus pour faire tomber Tony à son tour.

Iron man étouffa un cri, tombant le nez en avant dans une position plus que ridicule. Le choc de la chute fut cependant amorti par un coussin vivant qui se trouvait non loin de là et qui repoussa son conjoint sans ménagement pour se libérer de son poids.

-Tu sais que tu m'emmerdes ? Grommela Tony qui n'avait même pas pris la peine de se relever.

-Je sais ! C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Sur ces belles paroles, il avança vers lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter la chambre en trottinant et en sifflotant comme si la situation était parfaitement normale. Elle l'était probablement. Les deux hommes passaient leur temps à se chamailler, s'ils ne le faisaient pas, cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient en dispute et tous les Avengers craignaient alors un remake de Civil War.

Pour exposer simplement les faits : fuyez pauvres fous !

Leur tempérament explosif ne les empêchait cependant pas de s'entendre comme cul et chemise et quand ils ne se cherchaient pas constamment, ils prenaient soin de jouer des tours machiavéliques à leurs coéquipiers. Coéquipiers qui pensaient de plus en plus sérieusement à quitter définitivement la demeure familiale pour partir s'installer ailleurs, loin des deux gamins insupportables qu'ils devaient se farcir nuit et jour.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le temps était à la fête à la Tour. Clint avait traversé la bâtisse en un temps record pour atteindre la cuisine. Tony le retrouva debout sur le plan de travail, en train d'escalader tous les meubles de la pièce pour rentrer en possession de son calendrier de l'avent qu'il avait pris soin de cacher dans... une bouche d'aération.

Iron man prit un air dépité, ne fit aucun commentaire et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la cafetière. Que Clint se débrouille sans lui. Il avait commencé la journée du mauvais pieds par sa faute et il valait mieux pour tout le monde que Tony atteigne son breuvage sacré pour qu'il retrouve un peu de sa bonne humeur perdue.

-L'est quelle heure ? Soupira-t-il après avoir avalé gloutonnement la moitié de sa tasse.

-Six heures ! Lui répondit une voix lointaine.

-J'te déteste.

-Moi aussi je t'aime !

Tony grogna devant le comportement puéril de son petit-ami. Ce dernier n'était d'ailleurs toujours pas redescendu de son perchoir, à croire qu'il comptait squatter les conduis d'aération de la Tour après avoir sauvagement tiré le philanthrope du lit. Belle mentalité.

Clint le fit mentir. Il apparut dans la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux brillants et un air de pure joie peint sur le visage.

-Ce chocolat est … merveilleux, sourit-il.

Iron Man roula des yeux. Parfait. Il détestait le fait que le blond soit d'aussi bon poil alors que lui avait juste envie de repartir se terrer sous la couette pour finir sa nuit de sommeil.

-Heureux de l'apprendre, répondit-il avec une nonchalance non feinte.

-Arrête de bouder !

Clint sauta à terre et vint se planter devant le milliardaire, le fixant droit dans les yeux sans ciller.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te fais sourire.

-Je ne souris pas.

-Pour l'instant.

Tony allait tourner les talons mais le blond le retint en lui agrippant le coude. Il avança sa main vers ses hanches qu'il pinça en un geste expert, jaugeant la réaction de son conjoint qui ne tarda pas à venir.

Bien plus qu'un sourire, un éclatement de rire.

Le génie était trop chatouilleux pour son propre bien.

-Ah ah ! J'ai gagné !

Clint improvisa une rapide danse de la joie devant l'air ahuri de Tony qui se demandait comment il pouvait réellement aimer cet homme.

-Je te...

-Ne t'avise pas à me dire que tu me détestes car on sait tous les deux que c'est faux. Et aujourd'hui je te rappelle qu'on est le premier décembre, ce qui veut dire que Noël se rapproche à grands pas, ne gâche pas ma bonne humeur à l'approche des fêtes. Surtout que je viens de manger la première case de mon calendrier de l'avent Marvel et … bon sang. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de voir sa gueule sur un calendrier de l'avent. Quoi qu'il en soit, on devrait commencer à décorer le sapin, tu crois pas ?

Le blond avait débité sa tirade avec une vitesse surhumaine. Tony était tellement perdu qu'il partit se faire un second café. Il lui fallait un petit remontant. Noël n'était définitivement pas sa passion. Il ne gardait pas de très bons souvenirs de ces fêtes et il savait qu'il en était de même pour Clint. En pire.

C'était justement pour cette raison qu'il comptait faire des efforts pour l'archer. Ça allait être leur premier Noël ensemble, depuis qu'ils étaient en couple. Grâce aux Avengers, Clint s'était mis à véritablement apprécier les fêtes de Noël. Il n'avait jamais connu tout cela avec sa famille : les repas, les cadeaux, la musique, la bonne ambiance, l'amour qui englobait les maisonnées et qui flottait dans les rues de toutes les villes du pays.

Son seul cadeau avait été la tristesse, le désespoir et la solitude depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Cela avait continué quand il avait grandi, il n'avait pas de famille, personne à qui se rattacher. Et puis finalement, les Avengers étaient rentrés dans sa vie, ils étaient devenus une famille.

Après quelques réticences, l'archer avait fini par réellement apprécier les fêtes qui se déroulaient tout au cours de l'année et en particulier celles de Noël.

C'était féerique, c'était magique. Ils étaient tous ensemble, réunis autour d'un repas, heureux et souriants. Ils oubliaient le temps de quelques heures leurs problèmes quotidiens et Clint avait l'impression qu'ils menaient une vie ''normale'' pendant ces moments-là.

Alors oui, il appréciait définitivement Noël. Autant les cookies que le sapin, que la neige qui tombait dehors ou bien que l'air râleur de Tony qui prétendait détester cette fête alors qu'il souriait véritablement lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une dinde farcie.

Cela paraissait ridicule mais voir les Avengers heureux, véritablement heureux, était rare. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, leur passé différent et pourtant douloureux pour chacun d'eux, il était agréable de les imaginer réveillonner tous ensemble.

Ces instants-là, Clint les chérissait et en ce premier jour de décembre, il était temps pour la Tour de s'enflammer de mille couleurs et d'accueillir un sapin fraîchement acheté.

-Quel sapin ? Finit par demander Tony qui avait le nez plongé dans sa tasse.

-Celui qu'on va aller acheter, bien sûr !

Le brun avala sa gorgée de café de travers et après quelques toussotements, il arriva finalement à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

-QUOI !? Croassa-t-il. Mais pourquoi ? On en a bien un quelque part dans la Tour, non ? Et celui de l'année dernière ?

-Mais je l'ai jeté ! Souviens-toi, Thor l'avait cassé. Il avait un peu trop bu de pintes de bière, Mjöllnir avait tournoyé dans le salon et avait malencontreusement percuté le sapin.

-Ah oui... comment oublier ça.

-Dooooonc il faut aller en acheter un nouveau ! Sourit le blond.

-Ok ok, laisse-moi juste finir mon café, capitula Tony.

En avalant la dernière gorgée de sa tasse, une pensée fusa dans l'esprit du philanthrope. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait bien pouvoir arriver au sapin cette année. Ils avaient une sorte de malédiction à la Tour qui faisait qu'ils étaient obligés d'en racheter un tous les ans. A croire qu'il était destiné à se ruiner en sapins de noël jusqu'à la fin de ses jours... Quelle poisse.

oOo

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin de partir bien loin pour trouver un sapin. On était à un peu moins d'un mois de Noël et il y avait déjà des vendeurs à chaque coin de rue. Les marchés de Noël s'étaient doucement installés dans plusieurs villes dès la fin du mois de novembre. Tout le monde paraissait pressé d'arriver aux fêtes de fin d'année. Toutes les rues de la ville étaient déjà plongées dans l'esprit de Noël, l'humeur était joyeuse et les passants ainsi que les vendeurs étaient tous chaleureux, habillés d'un sourire festif et détendu.

Tony et Clint s'étaient quelque peu ''déguisés'' pour passer inaperçus. Ils n'avaient pas envie de devoir signer des autographes tout les deux mètres avec un sapin sous le bras. Bien évidemment, Hawkeye s'était fait un plaisir de choisir les tenues qu'ils allaient porter. Tony était donc vêtu d'un bonnet surmonté d'un pompon ridicule – ''Mais quelle honte, Clint ! Imagine si on me reconnaît ! Ça va faire le tour des journaux du monde entier !'' -, d'un magnifique sweatshirt avec une inscription tout aussi élégante, je cite: '' Keep calm and kiss Hawkeye '', de lunettes de soleil qui ressemblaient plus à des lunettes de plongée et comble de la sexe-attitude : une écharpe rouge sang remontée jusqu'au nez. Un tel manque de goût paraissait tout bonnement impensable.

Quant à Clint, son accoutrement était assez similaire de celui de son petit-ami. Bonnet -sans pompon cette fois-ci, fallait pas déconner non plus-, un sweatshirt '' Keep calm and kiss Iron Man '', des lunettes de soleil à peine plus ridicules que celles de Tony et une écharpe violette.

Avec des couleurs aussi éclatantes, les deux hommes ne passaient pas vraiment inaperçus. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage et Tony palissait de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

-Je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer, je vais te tuer, répétait-il en boucle en prenant soin de marcher le dos voûté et la tête basse. Si quelqu'un nous reconnaît, je te jure que je te tue.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! L'apostropha le blond en lui tapant l'arrière du crâne. C'est pas si terrible.

-Je sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire manger le pompon de mon bonnet !

Clint lui lança un regard désapprobateur que le philanthrope ne put que deviner sous ses lunettes.

Qui portait des lunettes de soleil avec un temps pareil ? Il se le demandait bien.

Après ces quelques péripéties, ils s'arrêtèrent chez un vendeur de sapins et Iron Man attendit patiemment que son compagnon choisisse l'arbre de ses rêves. Il avait apparemment besoin de beaucoup de temps pour réussir cette tâche. Il contrôlait la qualité du tronc, la longueur des épines, la douceur du duvet, la hauteur du sapin,... On aurait dit un critique sapinique -à défaut d'être un critique gastronomique, vous comprenez le jeu de mots?-

Tony perdait légèrement patience. Il le fit comprendre à l'archer à l'aide d'une pichenette bien placée. Clint baissa légèrement ses lunettes pour le fusiller du regard avant de se tourner vers le vendeur pour lui faire part de son choix.

Et les voilà repartis en direction de la Tour avec un sapin immense dans les bras, et un Tony râleur en supplément d'achat.

-Tu n'arrêtes pas de bouder depuis ce matin, lui lança Hawkeye.

-J'boude pas.

-Tu m'en diras tant.

Iron Man haussa les épaules et ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes.

-Maintenant c'est toi qui boude, ricana Tony.

-J'boude pas.

Le brun posa le sapin en équilibre contre une maison et rapprocha Clint de lui.

-On fait la paix ?

-Mouais... je sais pas si j'en ai envie.

C'était complètement puéril de la part de l'archer mais Tony trouvait cela terriblement mignon. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. Le blond ne mit même pas quelques secondes à lui rendre son baiser.

Ils repartirent finalement à la Tour main dans la main, oubliant tout ce qui avait possiblement pu les contrarier.

oOo

Quel étonnement ! La Tour était encore endormie, pas un seul Avengers à l'horizon. Si un membre de l'équipe était réveillé, il ne le montrait pas.

-On va pouvoir décorer le sapin avant qu'ils se lèvent ! Ça sera la surprise, s'enthousiasma alors Clint en lançant un clin d'œil à son compagnon.

Ce dernier sourit en hochant la tête.

Jusqu'à présent, tout se passait merveilleusement bien. Tony commençait à croire que la tâche ''sapin de Noël'' de cette année allait finalement bien se terminer. Le sapin était installé, les décorations étaient correctement positionnées, la guirlande lumineuse était branchée... tout était parfait.

De plus, l'installation de l'arbre de Noël avait été effectuée dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Iron Man n'avait pas daigné râler une seule fois, Clint n'avait rien trouvé de malencontreux à faire. En somme, tout fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes.

Les deux hommes s'apprêtaient à se taper dans la main pour conclure leur travail d'équipe lorsque Clint s'exclama :

-L'étoiiiiiile ! On a oublié l'étoile !

Le brun soupira. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clint était perché sur ses épaules, la fameuse étoile à la main.

-T'es trop petit, j'arrive pas à la mettre.

-Comment ça je suis trop petit ? On fait la même taille, répliqua Tony.

-Je fais un centimètre de plus que toi.

-C'est toi qui le dit, ça.

-C'est la vérité, tu es juste de mauvaise foi, sourit l'archer.

Le philanthrope grogna avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour permettre à son compagnon d'accrocher cette fichue étoile de malheur.

-C'est bo- AÏÏÏÏE ! S'écria soudainement Clint.

En deux/trois mouvements, Tony le fit redescendre pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

-Le sapin m'a attaqué ! Geignit le blond en tendant sa main au brun.

Iron Man n'allait pas le contredire. Une épine du sapin s'était logée dans la chair de son cher et tendre.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois fait mal en accrochant l'étoile sur le sapin, soupira-t-il.

Il s'équipa d'une aiguille et sauva in extremis le blond d'une infection sapineuse.

-C'est le sapin qui m'a attaqué. Si tu m'avais pas pressé tout à l'heure, j'en aurais choisi un autre et je n'aurais pas été sauvagement blessé.

Tony leva les yeux au ciel pour la centième fois de la matinée et posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond pour le faire taire. Finalement, ils avaient eu un nouveau problème de sapin cette année aussi. Restait à savoir si leur mésaventure allait s'arrêter là ou si la malchance allait continuer à s'abattre sur eux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous dis à demain pour le second jour de décembre ! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Me revoilà donc en cette belle matinée neigeuse (ouiii il neige finalement là où j'habite !) pour le second jour de ce calendrier de l'avent Marvel.
> 
> Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ! Coeur sur vous !
> 
> Je voulais utiliser raisonnablement le ''fluffy'' cette année mais apparemment j'en suis bien incapable car ce que j'écris se transforme toujours en bonne grosse guimauve dégoulinante ... ça plaira aux amateurs de fluff en tout cas ! XD
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Jour 2 - Et si on achetait des pulls de noël horribles qui s'accordent ensemble ?

Les discussions allaient bon train dans la demeure des Avengers. Tony s'était paresseusement installé sur les genoux de son compagnon qui caressait distraitement ses cheveux tout en écoutant ce que racontaient ses coéquipiers.

Tout le monde était présent dans le salon spacieux de la Tour. Steve, Natasha, Bruce, Thor, Pietro, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Rhodey, Scott, Bucky et même Loki avait fait l'honneur de sa présence. Ce dernier passait de plus en plus de temps avec les Avengers. Leurs différents avaient été mis de côté et même si chacun conservait quelques réticences à son égard, il fallait admettre que le dieu de la malice avait quelque peu changé.

Thor n'y était pas pour rien dans ce changement soudain. Il avait fait prendre conscience à son frère adoptif que sa haine et sa soif de vengeance étaient malvenues et complètement futiles. Loki avait tellement de potentiel, le dieu du tonnerre avait tout simplement voulu retrouver son frère. Celui qui était bon, celui qui avait partagé son enfance, l'être qu'il chérissait le plus dans ce bas monde -ainsi que tous les autres mondes, en fait-.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tous étaient confortablement installés dans la pièce à vivre au cours de ce second jour de décembre. Quelques flocons de neige avaient pointés le bout de leur nez durant la matinée et Pietro avait passé des heures le nez collé contre la vitre à les observer tomber.

Ils allaient probablement avoir un hiver neigeux, cette année. Un Noël sans neige était bien triste, au fond.

Cet avis n'était pas partagé par l'ensemble du groupe, cela dit.

-Je déteste la neige, soupira Natasha. C'est froid, c'est moche, ça glisse et c'est chiant.

-Mais c'est génial la neige ! Tu peux faire des bonhommes de neige, de la luge, des batailles de boules de neige, des anges de neige, des...

-Je savais bien que les midgardiens étaient étranges mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point, répliqua Loki qui roula des yeux après avoir coupé Pietro dans sa tirade.

-Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu, mon frère. Les midgardiens ont pour habitude de manger des petits chocolats avec des formes rigolotes chaque jour du mois de décembre. Ils sont contenus dans une boîte et il faut ouvrir des petites cases pour attraper le chocolat. Mais ils n'ont pas le droit d'en manger plusieurs dans la même journée.

Loki fit une grimace.

-Sérieusement ?

-Ça s'appelle un calendrier de l'avent, expliqua Bruce. C'est habituellement les enfants qui suivent cette tradition.

-Pas que les enfants, sourit Tony qui bailla de lassitude.

Il donna une pichenette sur le nez de Clint qui grommela avant de se lever, manquant de faire tomber le brun qui n'avait pas quitté ses genoux.

-Y a pas d'âge pour avoir un calendrier de l'avent. Le chocolat c'est la vie.

Sur ces belles paroles, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, escalada le plan de travail et rejoignit sa cachette secrète. Il revint vers ses amis dans le salon quelques instants plus tard, apportant avec lui son calendrier de l'avent Marvel.

-C'est … je rêve ou il y a vos têtes sur cette boîte ? S'exclama Loki en écarquillant les yeux.

Il s'empara de la-dite boîte et l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures.

-Mon frère, c'est absolument ridicule !

En quelques pas, Thor rejoignit Loki et resta bouche bée en voyant sa tête sur le calendrier de l'avent, tenant fièrement Mjöllnir entre ses mains.

-Tu y es aussi ! S'exclama-t-il en pointant un coin du calendrier pour prouver ses dires.

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard surpris et sans que personne ne puisse l'arrêter, Loki ouvrit la case de sa photo et engloutit le chocolat en une bouchée.

-Le goût est pas terrible.

Il haussa les épaules et remit le calendrier entre les mains de Clint qui poussa un cri d'indignation.

-Tu as mangé la quatorzième case de mon calendrier ! S'insurgea-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je vais manger le quatorze maintenant ?

Loki lui offrit un sourire contrit avant de repartir s'installer sur un des canapés, les yeux rieurs.

-Il y avait ma photo dessus. Ce chocolat me revenait donc légitimement.

Tony éclata de rire. La situation était tellement absurde. Hawkeye et Loki étaient en train de se disputer pour un pauvre chocolat de Noël alors que quelques années auparavant ils s'affrontaient à coup d'arc et de spectre. Quelle ironie.

L'archer repartit planquer son calendrier en grommelant dans sa non-existante barbe avant de revenir dans le salon et de s'installer sur Tony qui peinait à faire passer son fou-rire.

-Oh ! J'avais presque oublié ! S'exclama soudainement Sam. J'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous faire plaisir.

Il prit la poudre d'escampette et les yeux de Clint brillèrent un instant.

-Ne me dites pas que..., commença Bucky.

-COOKIES ! S'écria alors Hawkeye en entamant une danse de la joie totalement improvisée.

Les fameux cookies du Faucon. Des biscuits cultissimes si on en croyait les Avengers.

Quand Sam revint dans le salon avec les bras chargés de ses fameux cookies aux pépites de chocolat, toute la petite troupe se jeta dessus et aucune miette ne survécu à cette bataille acharnée.

Il n'y avait pas à dire : plus Noël approchait, plus l'humeur était à la fête dans la Tour des Avengers.

oOo

Bien confortablement installés dans leur lit, Tony et Clint papotaient tranquillement, ACDC avait été mis en fond sonore. Le brun jouait avec les cheveux de l'archer qui feuilletait distraitement ce qui paraissait être un magazine de Noël.

Tout était bien calme ces derniers temps. Pas de mission impromptue, pas de monde à sauver de l'extinction Dieu semblait faire preuve de clémence -pour une fois-, laissant les Avengers tranquille et leur permettant de souffler un peu à l'approche des fêtes. Tous se doutaient bien que ça n'allait pas toujours rester comme ça et qu'ils allaient devoir prochainement repartir sur le front mais ils préféraient tout de même profiter du bon temps ensemble sans se préoccuper des problèmes futurs.

Tony était sensiblement heureux, il avait de nouvelles idées sur lesquelles plancher et il comptait bien mettre ces quelques jours de repos à profit pour leur faire prendre vie.

Il avait dans l'optique d'offrir à Clint un arc avec de nouvelles fonctions et quelques idées avaient germé dans son esprit concernant de possibles armures à fabriquer pour lui faciliter la vie pendant les combats.

Quoi de plus normal pour Tony Stark, petit génie en herbe, que de trouver des idées toutes neuves à mettre en application.

Cependant, rien n'était plus comme avant depuis que l'archer et lui avaient décidé de se mettre en couple. Il avait moins la tête au travail, il profitait de quelques heures supplémentaires de sommeil et il appréciait de plus en plus les moments qu'ils partageaient ensemble sans se préoccuper de ses obligations.

Quelques mois auparavant, il ne se serait pas autorisé à rester allonger dans un lit alors que son atelier l'attendait pour de nouvelles créations.

Désormais, il prenait du temps pour lui et pour son compagnon. Il s'investissait dans leur relation, il avait véritablement envie que ça marche entre eux car Clint était tout simplement la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé dans sa vie. Il l'aimait comme il était, avec son caractère merdique et ses problèmes, il rendait sa vie plus joyeuse et il était là, tout simplement.

Tony en était même venu à ressentir un véritable manque lorsque le blond n'était pas à ses côtés. Il s'inquiétait pour lui dès qu'ils partaient en mission, la moindre blessure qu'il pouvait se faire lui tordait le ventre.

Évidemment, il en était de même pour ses autres coéquipiers. Le philanthrope les aimait tous sincèrement et ne souhaitait les perdre pour rien au monde. C'était juste différent avec Clint.

Clint était Clint et le brun ne pouvait envisager un monde dans lequel il n'existerait pas.

Iron Man lui embrassa le haut du crâne, toujours profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Hawkeye s'exclama soudainement, le faisant sursauter. Il pointa un article du magazine en le plaçant sous les yeux de son compagnon.

-Chéri ! Regarde ça !

Et Tony obéit. Il prit le magazine dans ses mains et posa les yeux sur ce qui semblait mettre l'archer dans tous ses états.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? S'insurgea-t-il en grimaçant.

-Un pull de noël !

-Il est hideux. Comme tous les pulls de noël, en fait. Je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu un seul de potable.

-Je veux qu'on s'en achète. On pourrait s'en prendre deux qui s'accordent ensemble, ça nous mettrait bien dans l'ambiance de Noël.

-Tu te fiches de moi ? S'offusqua Tony en remettant le magazine entre les mains de Clint. Il est absolument hors de question que j'enfile un truc pareil !

oOo

Deux petites heures plus tard, nous retrouvons donc les deux hommes dans le salon de la Tour, face à un Scott écroulé de rire.

-Oh... mon... dieu, s'exclama-t-il quand il réussit enfin à respirer de façon à peu près naturelle.

Et Tony ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de fusiller son compagnon du regard. Comment ce dernier avait-il pu le convaincre de se vêtir avec une horreur pareille ? Ça défiait toutes les lois de la logique.

Mais pour sa défense, qui pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit face aux yeux de chat botté d'un Clint ?

-C'était son idée, soupira Tony -comme si c'était utile de le préciser-.

Un flash les aveugla soudainement et Ant-man repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable en regardant la photo de polaroid qui venait de s'imprimer.

-J'vous aime tellement les mecs, vous avez littéralement refait ma journée.

Sur ces belles paroles, Scott quitta la pièce avec son cliché à la main.

Et pendant tout ce temps-là, Iron Man n'avait pas cessé son regard noir à l'encontre de Hawkeye qui affichait un sourire enjoué.

-On a les plus beaux pulls-moches de noël !

-Logiquement, un truc moche ne peut pas être beau, le contra Tony qui montrait directement son pull du doigt. Et ne me dis surtout pas que tu trouves cette horreur belle car je ne te croirais pas.

-On ne peut pas fêter Noël sans pull de Noël. C'est un incontournable. Et maintenant il nous faut une photo souvenir pour conserver ce moment exceptionnel de notre vie !

-Je crois bien que Scott s'est occupé de ça pour nous.

-Et je crois bien que toutes les personnes qui me suivent sur Twitter meurent d'envie de voir le génie, playboy, philanthrope, milliardaire vêtu d'un pull mettant en scène le père noël chevauchant une licorne, sourit malicieusement le blond.

-Dans ce cas je suppose qu'ils seront également heureux de voir que tu portes un pull avec le père noël qui chevauche un alpaga.

-Tout naturellement.

Quand les regards des deux hommes se croisèrent, ils éclatèrent de rire et c'est à ce moment précis que Clint appuya sur le bouton pour immortaliser leur souvenir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et à demain pour le jour 3 de ce calendrier ! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Et c'est parti pour le troisième jour du calendrier de l'avent ! Ce chapitre est un poil plus court que les précédents mais je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les précédents !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Jour 3 - C'est normal si le sapin est en train de prendre feu ? / tu n'as pas peur de mettre feu à la maison avec toutes ces lumières ?

Clint dormait profondément, comblant sa fatigue perpétuelle causée par leurs missions à répétition. Cela fait désormais cinq jours qu'ils n'avaient été envoyé à nulle part, il profitait donc de ce temps de repos pour se reposer avant de devoir repartir lorsqu'on lui demanderait de le faire.

Tout à coup, une alarme stridente le tira de ses songes. Il fit un bond dans le lit, tomba sur le sol dans un lourd fracas, se releva en un mouvement expert et se précipita sur son arc et son carquois avant de sortir de la chambre en trombe, en pyjama et les cheveux en bataille.

-Un incendie vient d'être déclaré dans le salon, annonça calmement la voix de Jarvis.

Hawkeye s'arrêta dans sa course, au beau milieu du couloir. Un incendie ? Comment est-ce qu'un incendie avait pu subvenir dans la Tour ?

Il repartit au quart de tour et débarqua dans le salon, prêt à affronter les flammes. Il fonça dans un Tony estomaqué qui se tenait au beau milieu de la pièce.

Le sapin était littéralement en train de prendre feu. Les décorations avaient été réduites en cendre, les boules de noël avait fondu et étaient maintenant collées sur le carrelage. Le sol ainsi que le plafond avaient pris une teinte noirâtre des plus inquiétantes et pendant quelques secondes, l'archer resta planté face à ce désastre sans savoir ce qu'il devait faire avec certitude.

Éteindre les flammes semblait être la meilleure solution mais apparemment, quelqu'un l'avait devancé dans cette idée digne d'un grand génie.

Alors que l'alarme incendie continuait à lui réduire les oreilles en bouillie -Dieu merci, il n'avait pas ses aides auditives à ce moment-là et il remerciait le ciel d'être malentendant, pour une fois-, il se mit soudainement à pleuvoir dans le salon.

En effet, Jarvis avait déclenché le système d'eau qui avait été installé dans toutes les pièces de la Tour par Tony. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'incendie était terminé, il n'y avait plus aucune flamme dans le sapin de noël et Iron Man et Hawkeye étaient trempés de la tête aux pieds.

Clint était désormais parfaitement réveillé. Il sortit ses aides auditives de sa poche maintenant que l'alarme s'était enfin arrêtée de sonner. Il se tourna au ralenti vers son compagnon qui n'avait pipé mot depuis le début de cette catastrophe.

-Tu m'expliques ? Lui demanda l'archer.

-Je... hmm... une surprise pour toi, bredouilla le génie qui se triturait les mains, prenant la posture d'un enfant de cinq ans pris en flagrant délit en train de faire une bêtise.

-Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Quant à savoir si elle est bonne... je ne suis pas sûr.

-C'était pas censé se... passer comme ça.

-Je me doute oui, soupira Clint.

Il essayait tant bien que mal d'essuyer son arc qui était aussi trempé que lui mais il n'avait rien de sec sous la main ce qui rendait la tâche quelque peu compliquée.

Le sapin était dans un état lamentable. On ne pouvait même plus le désigner de ''sapin'', en fait. Il était complètement rôti, aussi noir que de la cendre. Il avait perdu toutes ses épines et seul le tronc subsistait. Ne nous attardons même pas sur les décorations désormais inexistantes.

Tout avait été détruit. Le reste du salon était complètement inondé et Hawkeye se demandait d'ores et déjà comment ils allaient faire pour réparer les dégâts.

Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'aucune catastrophe n'allait se produire cette année-là... il s'était bien trompé.

Inutile de mentionner Tony qui deux jours avant ce drame s'était demandé quelle horreur allait pouvoir arriver au sapin de noël cette fois-ci. Il avait sa réponse désormais. Il n'aurait cependant pas cru, à ce moment-là, qu'il serait lui-même la cause du décès du pauvre arbre.

-Je me suis levé avant toi. Je me suis rendu au salon et j'ai disposé des bougies tout autour du sapin car j'ai pensé que tu trouverais ça joli, ça ajoutait une touche décorative à la pièce et... c'était dans la magie de Noël, tout ça tout ça. Je suis parti dans la cuisine pour me faire une seconde tasse de café et c'est là que Jarvis a donné l'alerte pour l'incendie. Quand je suis revenu ici, le sapin était en feu, expliqua Tony qui conservait toujours son air estomaqué.

Et Clint n'eut pas la réaction prévisible qu'il attendait. Il se mit à sourire, puis à rire plus franchement. Il embrassa son compagnon avec tendresse et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer, s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'as pas pensé que mettre des bougies sous le sapin était quelque peu périlleux ?

Iron Man haussa les épaules, incapable de fournir une explication rationnelle à cette simple constatation.

-Va falloir racheter un sapin.

-Et des décorations, compléta l'archer. Et également expliquer aux autres ce qu'il s'est passé.

L'absence de leurs coéquipiers était d'ailleurs étrange. L'alarme avait dû être donnée par Jarvis dans toute la Tour et pourtant, personne n'avait encore mis le pied dans le salon.

-Si vous vous demandez où sont vos amis, permettez-moi de répondre à cette interrogation, annonça soudainement l'intelligence artificielle. Aucun d'entre eux ne se trouve dans la Tour actuellement, vous êtes seuls.

Tony et Clint se lancèrent un regard surpris. Comment se faisaient-ils qu'ils se soient tous absentés en même temps ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Où sont-ils alors ? Demanda le génie en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je l'ignore, monsieur.

Hawkeye haussa les épaules, quelle importance cela avait-il, de toute façon ? C'était plutôt une bonne chose dans le fond. Ils avaient évité l'incendie impromptu qui était survenu dans le salon. Personne n'avait envie d'assister à la mise à mort d'un sapin de noël, après tout.

oOo

Et c'était reparti comme deux jours auparavant. Tony et Clint se retrouvaient dans les rues de la ville, marchant dans le froid glacial en direction de la boutique qui vendait des sapins de noël.

Main dans la main, ayant revêtu leur camouflage improvisé pour éviter qu'on les reconnaisse, ils affrontaient le vent qui soufflait sur la ville.

Le vendeur écarquilla les yeux quand ils pénétrèrent dans le magasin. Effectivement, il devait être inhabituel pour lui de voir les mêmes clients dans sa boutique deux jours plus tard. Généralement, les familles se contentaient d'un sapin de noël par an.

-Bonjour ! Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Les salua-t-il, ne cachant pas sa surprise.

-On vient acheter un sapin, répondit Clint qui commençait déjà à tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver l'arbre de noël idéal.

-Encore ?

-Le précédent a pris feu, expliqua tranquillement l'archer qui lança un regard appuyé à son compagnon.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

La voix du vendeur était maintenant étranglée. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait une pareille histoire.

Tony haussa les épaules et rejoignit son compagnon.

Ils ressortirent de la boutique quelques minutes plus tard, le nouveau sapin dans les bras.

-Finalement, c'est pas une mauvaise chose que tu aies mis feu à l'ancien sapin, sourit Hawkeye. J'ai pu en acheter un encore mieux que le précédent. Essaie juste d'éloigner les bougies de lui, cette fois-ci.

Tony ricana et déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'archer.

Leur après-midi risquait d'être bien remplie. Ils allaient devoir nettoyer tout le salon, trouver de nouvelles décorations et reprendre le travail depuis le début. Une fois la catastrophe passée, Iron Man pouvait enfin souffler. Il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de la malédiction du sapin jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

-Booon et maintenant tu vas nous préparer deux chocolats chauds et on attaque les décorations de Noël, annonça Hawkeye avec enthousiasme.

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, sourit Tony en passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

Quand ils pensaient à la réaction qu'allaient avoir leurs amis à l'entente de leur mésaventure, les deux hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rire. Ça allait être une nouvelle histoire formidable à raconter dans la longue série des péripéties du sapin de noël qui perdurait depuis des années...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le quatrième jour ! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Et c'est parti pour un quatrième chapitre tout en légèreté ! :D Encore merci pour suivre cette histoire, vos p'tits commentaires me font toujours extrêmement plaisir !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Jour 4 - Qui a mangé tous les cookies ? / comment est-ce que tu as fait pour brûler les cookies ?

Le quatrième jour de décembre était arrivé. Réveillé le premier -comme bien souvent-, Tony se dépatouilla avec les couvertures pour s'extraire du lit sans réveiller son conjoint. Il prit quelques secondes pour le regarder dormir, un sourire sur les lèvres, avant de se lever définitivement après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front.

Le brun avait décidé de réparer sa faute du jour précédent. Clint ne semblait pas lui en vouloir pour le sapin qui avait pris feu mais Iron Man se sentait tout de même fautif et avait décidé de faire plaisir au blond en cette belle matinée.

En parlant de sapin carbonisé, lorsque les deux hommes avaient dû expliquer à leurs amis ce qui était arrivé pendant leur absence, s'en était suivi un fou rire incontrôlable et certains peinaient même à croire que Tony avait provoqué l'incendie et non Clint. Effectivement, l'archer était souvent le provocateur de catastrophes et le brun s'occupait de réparer ses bêtises en se contentant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel.

Être en couple avec un fauteur de trouble comme Hawkeye n'était pas de tout repos mais lorsque Tony se mettait également à enchaîner les catastrophes tout virait soudainement au cauchemar dans la Tour. Non pas que les Avengers n'étaient pas habitué à cela, mais il leur arrivait régulièrement de prendre la poudre d'escampette à l'entente d'un nouveau désastre signé Tony Stark ou Clint Barton.

A croire que l'archer déteignait sévèrement sur son petit-ami. Sa maladresse paraissait presque communicative.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est au beau milieu de la nuit, à cinq heures tapantes, que le philanthrope décida de prendre place derrière les fourneaux pour préparer les cookies préférés de Clint. Depuis quand savait-il cuisiner ? Depuis... jamais.

Il ne prenait même pas le temps de manger, la plupart du temps. Hawkeye était obligé de lui amener ses assiettes dans son atelier voire même de le nourrir à la becquée.

De ce fait, Tony Stark qui se lance dans la cuisine était un événement plutôt étonnant et inattendu.

Personne n'était là pour assister à ce moment incroyable, malheureusement. Voir le génie préparer des cookies avec un tablier de cuisine autour de la taille était une scène mythique susceptible de faire la une de tous les journaux du quartier. Sans même exagérer.

Sa recette à la main, Iron Man commença à rassembler les ingrédients et les ustensiles dont il allait avoir besoin. A première vue, la préparation de la pâte à cookies ne paraissait pas bien compliquée mais Tony restait tout de même sur ses gardes. Il ne s'agissait pas d'empoisonner son compagnon après le désastre de la veille.

A peine quelques minutes après le commencement de la recette, le brun était entièrement couvert de farine ainsi que tout le reste de la cuisine.

Une véritable hécatombe. Tony jura entre ses dents en avisant les dégâts mais il se reprit rapidement en se disant que de toute façon, il aurait tout nettoyé avant que quiconque ne se lève.

Au moment de casser les œufs dans le plat, il se rendit cependant compte que la tâche n'allait pas être aisée car le premier œuf s'aplatit sur le sol dans un grand ''splash'' et le second tomba tout entier dans la pâte, la coquille comprise, bien entendu.

-Bordel de merde ! S'exclama le brun qui s'essuya le front d'un geste rageur.

Comment est-ce que Sam pouvait faire des cookies aussi bons alors que lui était incapable de casser un œuf correctement ?

Ne perdant pas espoir, Iron Man réitéra l'expérience et réussit finalement à casser le bon nombre d'œufs dans le plat. Il soupira de soulagement, heureux de son exploit.

Il virevolta ensuite de l'autre côté de la pièce, bien décidé à attraper une spatule pour travailler sa pâte. Il n'avait cependant pas prévu de croiser un œuf aplati sur le sol en cours de route. Tony glissa, vola, tomba.

Il rejoignit de ce fait l'œuf sur le sol et hurla des injures en se massant la tête.

Le pauvre génie ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. Le blanc de la farine contrastait avec le noir de ses cheveux, la peau de son visage collait à cause de l'œuf, ses mains étaient recouvertes de pâte à cookies et ses vêtements étaient bons pour partir au lavage. En résumé : l'on aurait pu faire un gâteau sur la tête de Tony car tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour la recette y étaient réunis.

Iron Man était au comble du désespoir. Il commençait à sérieusement désespérer. La cuisine ne ressemblait plus à une cuisine et tous ces efforts l'avaient fatigué au possible.

Il bailla de lassitude et se remit au travail. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire cuire les cookies, il poussa un soupir de soulagement et reprit un peu d'énergie en se répétant mentalement que ce cauchemar allait bientôt prendre fin et qu'il pourrait souffler pour se remettre de ses émotions.

Une fois la porte du four fermée, il se demanda tout de même s'il avait tout fait correctement. Il n'avait jamais utilisé ce four de toute sa vie mais il supposait que la température était convenablement réglée.

Il finit par se détourner de la cuisine et s'affala dans le canapé le plus proche. Il était véritablement épuisé à cause de l'épisode ''cookies'' et avait besoin d'un peu de repos.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le génie s'endormit profondément.

oOo

-Un incendie vient d'être déclaré dans la cuisine, annonça la voix de Jarvis.

Clint entrouvrit péniblement les yeux, il commençait à croire que quelqu'un refusait qu'il dorme pendant ses journées de repos. Il s'étira et mit pied à terre en baillant. La place à côté de lui était froide, il supposa donc que Tony était réveillé depuis un moment déjà.

A demi-ensommeillé, il n'avait pas véritablement analysé les paroles que Jarvis venait de prononcer mais la réalité des faits le frappa soudainement et il sursauta en écarquillant les yeux.

-Tu peux répéter, Jarvis ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-La cuisine est en train de prendre feu, monsieur Barton.

-QUOI !? Croassa le blond qui partit au pas de course de la chambre.

C'était un cauchemar. Un putain de cauchemar. Il allait se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout allait bien, que la Tour n'était pas une nouvelle fois en train de cramer.

Bordel de merde... la fumée envahissait d'ores et déjà le couloir. Clint accéléra le pas en jurant entre ses dents. Sans vouloir se l'avouer ni même y penser, il supposait que Tony était encore une fois la cause de cette catastrophe.

Arrivant en trombe dans la cuisine, il ne vit pas son conjoint. Il souffla de soulagement en se disant qu'au moins il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas été carbonisé par les flammes.

Le four était complètement enflammé ainsi que la plupart des ustensiles qui peuplaient la cuisine.

Hawkeye commençait à en avoir véritablement marre de devoir assister à des incendies chaque jour. Le jour d'avant c'était le sapin qui décidait de prendre feu, le jour d'après c'était au tour de la cuisine.

-C'est... bordel, je rêve ou ça sent les cookies ? Se questionna le blond à voix haute en humant l'air.

L'odeur la plus prononcée restait celle du feu et du plastique carbonisé mais tout de même, il était presque sûr de sentir une note de cookies en arrière plan.

-Dois-je allumer l'eau, monsieur ? Lui demanda Jarvis.

Hawkeye lui répondit positivement, fuyant les lieux pour éviter d'être de nouveau trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il avait déjà expériencé cela dans le salon à peine vingt-quatre heures auparavant, inutile de réitérer l'expérience.

Il atterrit donc dans le salon et sur qui tomba-t-il ? Sur un Tony endormi dans le canapé, recouvert de farine et d'œuf et ronflant confortablement.

-C'est une putain de blague, s'estomaqua Hawkeye qui fixait son conjoint les bras ballants.

La cuisine était littéralement en train de prendre feu et Iron Man faisait tranquillement sa sieste matinale. Clint ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer face à une telle situation improbable.

C'était tout bonnement incroyable.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions. Il se pencha ensuite vers le brun et le secoua doucement pour le tirer des bras de Morphée.

-Hmm, chéri... qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Marmonna Tony en entrouvrant les yeux.

-Il se passe que tu as mis le feu à la cuisine.

-Hein ?

-La cuisine a cramé, Tony, soupira Clint.

-C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas? S'insurgea le génie qui se redressa dans le canapé.

-Malheureusement non.

Iron Man partit en courant vers la cuisine et resta figé à l'entrée de la pièce. Bordel. Il avait véritablement fait cramer la cuisine.

-Je... j'ai... bordel, soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Deux fois. C'est arrivé deux fois en deux jours. Tu deviens pyromane, c'est ça ?

Tony secoua la tête.

-J'ai fait des cookies. Je t'ai fait des cookies. Pour me faire pardonner d'avoir mis feu au sapin hier et... et je les ai mis au four. Je me suis allongé dans le canapé et je me suis endormi.

-Tu m'as fait des cookies... en guise d'excuse pour avoir carbonisé le sapin. Donc si je résume, tu as mis le feu à la cuisine pour que je te pardonne d'avoir fait cramer le salon ? J'aime bien ta façon de penser.

Son ton était ironique et légèrement moqueur et Tony se demanda comment est-ce qu'il arrivait à garder son calme et à ne pas lui hurler dessus alors qu'il provoquait un incendie pour la seconde fois consécutive.

-Je suis désolé, vraiment, s'excusa le philanthrope qui baissait les yeux sur ses pieds.

Il avait l'air tellement misérable, Clint était parfaitement incapable de lui en vouloir. Et puis ça partait d'une bonne intention, n'est-ce pas ?

Hawkeye se rapprocha de lui et l'embrassa avec légèreté.

-Tu m'étonnes un peu plus chaque jour, sourit-il. Mais s'il-te-plaît : arrête les surprises, de quelque sorte que ce soit. Elles se finissent toutes de la même façon et j'ai peur que la Tour finisse un jour par prendre entièrement feu.

Le brun hocha la tête.

-Donc en gros, je ne fais rien pour que tu m'excuses pour les deux incendies ?

-Tu es déjà pardonné, chéri. Comment est-ce que je pourrais t'en vouloir alors que tu voulais juste me faire plaisir ?

Bordel, Clint était beaucoup trop adorable pour la santé mentale de Tony. Il encercla sa taille et plongea son nez dans son cou.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétrèrent tous deux dans la cuisine. L'incendie était terminé mais la pièce était dans un sale état. Ils allaient encore passer le reste de la journée à nettoyer. Le mois de décembre était définitivement mal parti.

Hawkeye entrouvrit le four et une épaisse fumée noire en sortit, envahissant la pièce. Il s'équipa de gants et sortit la plaque de cookies. Les biscuits étaient aussi noirs que du charbon.

-Tu crois qu'ils sont encore mangeables ?

-Nope. Ils devaient déjà pas l'être avant de prendre feu, répondit Tony.

-Alors on a qu'à en faire d'autres.

Iron Man écarquilla les yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? La pièce avait été entièrement carbonisée à cause des cookies et l'archer voulait réitérer l'expérience ?

-Bah quoi ? J'ai faim, se justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules. Et à priori, le four est toujours fonctionnel. Enfin... je crois.

-T'es vraiment pas croyable, sourit Tony en secouant la tête. J'te préviens, si une partie de la Tour prend encore feu, ce sera de ta faute cette fois-ci.

-C'est toi le pyromane, pas moi, ricana Clint en lui lançant un saladier qui avait miraculeusement survécu à l'incendie. Au boulot ! Les cookies vont pas se faire tout seul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous allez commencer à croire que j'ai un problème avec les incendies mais ... je trouvais juste ça drôle de réitérer l'expérience, en fait XD et le prompt du jour m'a encore aiguillé dans ce sens donc bon ...
> 
> A demain pour le chapitre 5 ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Cinquième jour du mois de décembre, nouveau chapitre assez court, cette fois-ci. (à croire que lorsqu'il n'est plus question d'incendie, l'inspiration me quitte) Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à tous pour vos reviews qui me motivent toujours autant !
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Jour 5 - On fait une bûche de noël ensemble ? / tu es couvert de farine...

Après le désastre qui était survenu la veille, quelle meilleure idée que de repartir s'installer derrière les fourneaux ?

Clint avait en effet décidé de s'attaquer à la préparation d'une bûche de noël et avait traîné Tony jusqu'à la cuisine pour qu'il lui donne un coup de main dans cette tâche.

A l'entente de la nouvelle, les Avengers avaient en quelque sorte fui la Tour. Hawkeye et Iron Man qui cuisinent ensemble les effrayait quelque peu et il y avait de quoi. Après les deux incendies qui s'étaient déclarés les deux jours précédents, ils préféraient être une nouvelle fois absents au cas où toute catastrophe subviendrait pendant la préparation de la bûche.

Seul Loki avait décidé de s'installer sur le plan de travail pour regarder les deux hommes cuisiner. Selon lui, il était tout à fait intrigant et intéressant de prendre part aux traditions midgardiennes.

Clint et Tony se méfiaient quelque peu du brun. Il avait beau avoir changé, on n'était jamais à l'abri d'un petit retournement de situation indésirable.

-Tu restes pas dans nos pattes, on a besoin de place, le prévint l'archer en lui donnant une petite tape sur la cuisse pour qu'il se décale.

Loki prit soin de bouger son fessier d'un demi-millimètre, défiant Hawkeye de le pousser lui-même.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules et installa les ustensiles en ignorant royalement le dieu de la malice.

Tony se triturait nerveusement les mains à l'autre bout de la cuisine, n'osant rien toucher. Il commençait à croire qu'une sorte de malédiction s'était abattue sur lui et il avait désormais peur de faire quoi que ce soit.

-Chéri, passe-moi la farine s'il-te-plaît, lui demanda l'archer en indiquant un placard du doigt.

-Je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla-t-il. Cette histoire de bûche...

-Il faut qu'on s'entraîne avant Noël, on en fera une pour le soir du réveillon.

-Je rejoins l'avis de Stark, les interrompit Loki. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un petit incendie et j'ai pas tellement envie de finir rôti.

Clint le fusilla du regard.

-Personne t'oblige à rester, lui lança-t-il.

Il subsistait toujours une sorte d'animosité entre les deux hommes. On ne pouvait pas blâmer Clint pour cela après ce que Loki lui avait fait subir quelques années auparavant. Les Avengers avaient doucement commencer à pardonner le frère de Thor pour les erreurs qu'il avait commises mais Hawkeye avait toujours du mal à se comporter normalement lorsque le brun se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui.

Il doutait que cette sensation de malaise le quitterait un jour.

-Je reste de mon plein grès, sourit le brun en tapotant le plan de travail avec sa main gauche.

Clint ne répondit rien. Tony se rapprocha de lui et encercla sa taille en l'embrassant dans le cou pour le détendre. Ça marchait toujours sur l'archer.

Iron Man ne désirait pas que le dieu de la malice gâche un moment de complicité entre son petit-ami et lui. Hawkeye était si heureux pendant le mois de décembre, le philanthrope était prêt à faire la peau à quiconque oserait ruiner son bonheur.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes s'attelaient à la préparation de la bûche au chocolat. Ils avaient longtemps parlementer pour décider de la saveur de cette dernière et finalement, le chocolat leur avait parut être le meilleur compromis.

Quelques ingrédients plus tard, la génoise était terminée et prête à partir dans le four.

-Ça cuit combien de temps ? Demanda Tony, scotché au four comme s'il allait soudainement exploser ou prendre feu comme la veille.

-Douze minutes normalement, répondit Clint qui commençait la vaisselle.

Loki avait récupéré le saladier qui avait servi à préparer la génoise et passait son doigt sur les bords pour manger goulûment le reste de pâte.

-Donne-moi ça, je dois le laver, lui demanda Hawkeye en tendant la main dans sa direction.

Le dieu de la malice hocha négativement la tête et continua son petit manège, le saladier toujours en mains.

Le blond plissa les yeux et pesa ses options. Devait-il prendre le saladier de force ? Impossible, Loki était trop rapide pour lui.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il trouva l'idée parfaite. Il sourit malicieusement et s'empara du paquet de farine qui était resté sur le plan de travail.

Avec un entrain non feint, il envoya une poignée de farine sur Loki qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, lâchant le saladier qui rebondit sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Tony se détourna du four et explosa de rire en voyant le visage mécontent du brun qui était recouvert entièrement de farine.

Une petite seconde plus tard, il avait récupéré le sachet des mains de Clint et se vengeait en un mouvement expert.

Iron Man resta bouche bée face à la scène. Hawkeye et Loki étaient en train de se livrer une bataille de farine grandiose, retapissant les murs ainsi que les meubles de farine.

Et dire qu'ils avaient tout nettoyé le jour précédent... Le mois de décembre pouvait être résumé en deux petits mots : feu et ménage.

Les bras croisés, appuyé nonchalamment contre le plan de travail, Tony souriait face à la scène, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il en fut sorti bien rapidement lorsqu'une traînée de farine lui tomba soudainement sur le coin de la tête.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le génie prenne part à la bataille, attaquant Loki sans ménagement après avoir constitué une équipe improvisée avec l'archer.

Le jeu des trois hommes prit fin lorsque le four se mit à sonner et que Tony se précipita dessus pour en sortir la génoise.

-Tu es couvert de farine, sourit Clint en lui époussetant doucement les cheveux.

-Toi aussi, répondit le brun en l'embrassant sur le nez.

Loki reprit place sur le plan de travail en souriant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas amusé comme ça. Qui aurait cru quelques années auparavant qu'il prendrait part à une bataille de farine avec Hawkeye et Iron Man dans la Tour des Avengers ?

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une ambiance tout aussi festive, la bûche fut une véritable réussite.

Les autres membres du groupe ne s'étaient toujours pas décidés à rentrer et d'un commun accord, les trois hommes engloutirent la bûche de Noël sans en laisser une miette. Une perle de remords s'invitait à la dégustation mais le gâteau était beaucoup trop bon pour qu'ils s'arrêtent et de toute façon, la bataille de farine leur avait creusé l'appétit et ils avaient bien mérité une récompense.

-Tout s'est bien passé, finalement, sourit Clint en essuyant du chocolat sur le coin de la bouche de son conjoint.

-Mis à part que la cuisine est entièrement retapissée de farine, oui, tout s'est bien passé, répondit le génie, les yeux pétillants de joie.

-Ce biscuit de fête est délicieux, en tout cas, s'exclama Loki. J'ignorais que les midgardiens préparaient de la nourriture aussi succulente.

Ils restèrent tout 3 à discuter tranquillement le reste de l'après-midi durant puis le couple finit par s'éclipser. Ils avaient bien mérité un peu de repos et d'intimité après cette journée mouvementée.

Tony avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre, oubliant la terrible malédiction des incendies qui semblait s'être envolée. Il ne criait pas victoire trop vite mais les choses semblaient bien parties pour que la suite du mois de décembre se déroule sans trop de catastrophes.

Du moment que la Tour tenait toujours debout : le pari était réussi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le jour 6 ! (bon sang, ça passe trop vite, dans 20 jours c'est Noël !)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Et c'est parti pour un chapitre fluffy à souhait ! J'ai cru que je n'allais pas arriver à écrire ce soir après la journée atroce que j'ai passé et puis finalement l'inspiration est arrivée et j'ai pu penser un peu à autre chose le temps de l'écriture du chapitre ^O^
> 
> J'arrête de vous raconter ma vie et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)
> 
> Jour 6 - Le chocolat chaud de minuit / tu sais que l'alcool ne se marie pas avec le chocolat chaud ? / ne m'oblige pas à verser mon chocolat chaud sur ta tête …

Tony avait une nouvelle fois décidé de passer la journée entière enfermé dans son atelier. Clint était venu le voir à plusieurs reprises, usant de tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour l'extirper de cet endroit mais rien n'avait fonctionné.

Le génie était complètement absorbé par son travail, une fois n'est pas coutume, et il en avait même oublié de se nourrir. Son compagnon lui avait apporté une assiette à midi ainsi que des cookies dans l'après-midi mais le brun n'avait même pas daigné y toucher.

Il était comme déconnecté du monde lorsqu'il travaillait sur ses nouvelles créations et même Hawkeye avait du mal à lui faire oublier un peu son boulot pour lui faire faire autre chose.

Il avait réussi à le tenir éloigné de cet atelier maudit pendant plusieurs jours mais n'y tenant plus, Tony s'était levé en plein milieu de la nuit pour plancher sur un nouveau prototype d'armure.

Le blond était au comble du désespoir.

_Le matin -début du flashback-_

-Chéri, souffla Clint en poussant péniblement la porte de l'atelier. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? Il est à peine sept heures du mat'.

-Hmm, lui répondit-il en ne levant même pas la tête de son plan de travail. Bien dormi ?

-Mouaip. On peut pas en dire autant de toi. Tu es là depuis quand ?

-Sais pas, trois-quatre heures je pense.

-Viens déjeuner, le pria Hawkeye.

Tony hocha négativement la tête. Clint soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, il n'en attendait pas plus du philanthrope.

Il s'approcha de lui et se colla à son dos pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Iron Man sourit légèrement, lui rendant son étreinte pendant quelques secondes avant de se plonger à nouveau dans son boulot, ignorant complètement son compagnon qui affichait une moue boudeuse.

-Je suis moins important que tes armures ? Lui demanda-t-il, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

-Cette question demande mure réflexion, sourit Tony.

-Je vais me vexer.

Après un roulement d'yeux ennuyé, le brun se tourna finalement vers Clint et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Hawkeye sourit, prêt à crier victoire. Peut-être que son petit manège allait fonctionner et que Tony allait se décider à sortir quelques instants de son atelier.

Cependant, Iron Man revint bien vite près de ses outils, laissant son conjoint les bras ballants quelques mètres plus loin.

Ok, il allait devoir essayer autre chose. Il était absolument hors de question que Tony passe la journée entière enfermé dans cette pièce. Clint comptait bien l'en faire sortir coûte que coûte.

Abandonnant la partie -pour le moment-, il se détourna du brun et quitta l'atelier. Le génie mit plusieurs minutes à notifier son absence, trop préoccupé par le travail qui l'attendait.

_Le midi -début du flashback-_

Quelques heures plus tard, notre bien aimé archer était de retour, une assiette remplie de parts de pizza dans la main. La nourriture allait peut-être appâter le génie.

-J't'ai apporté à manger, s'annonça Clint en posant l'assiette au coin d'une table.

-Hmm, merci, marmonna Tony qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis que son compagnon l'avait laissé dans la matinée.

-Tu comptes manger ?

-Non.

Il avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête. L'échec était cuisant pour Hawkeye.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de situation frustrante à souhait mais justement, là était le problème : c'était frustrant.

-Tu me manques, tenta Clint.

-Pourtant tu es en train de me parler donc je vois difficilement comment je pourrais te manquer.

-Tu es enfermé là-dedans depuis cette nuit, je voulais qu'on fasse quelque chose ensemble aujourd'hui.

-Comme quoi ? Lui demanda le brun en levant la tête.

Hawkeye haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas lui-même ce qu'ils auraient bien pu faire au cours de la journée.

Ne rien faire aurait été tout aussi bien, après tout. Regarder un film, discuter bien au chaud sous un plaid... Les possibilités étaient infinies.

-Je m'ennuie.

-Je suis pas la seule personne présente dans la Tour, tu as qu'à demander à Nat de faire un truc avec toi, proposa Tony.

-Pas envie. C'est avec toi que je veux passer du temps.

Iron Man se trouva une nouvelle fois contraint de rouler des yeux. Clint commençait à sérieusement l'enquiquiner et il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de lui faire une crise d'enfantillage. Non pas qu'il ne s'en trouvait pas flatté, cela dit. Il était toujours agréable de l'entendre dire qu'il appréciait passer du temps avec lui et la réciproque était vraie. Seulement, Tony avait du boulot et même lorsqu'on était Hawkeye, on pouvait difficilement le faire abandonner son atelier alors que sa tête bouillonnait d'idées plus extravagantes les unes que les autres.

-Laisse-moi finir et on fera ce que tu veux, finit-il par répondre.

Clint bougonna dans sa non-existante barbe avant de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons. Il commençait à se lasser de ce petit jeu mais il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot pour autant.

S'en voulant un peu de l'abandonner de la sorte, Tony le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte définitivement de la pièce. Il lui vola un baiser et le laissa quitter l'atelier.

_L'après-midi -début du flashback-_

La cafetière dans une main et une assiette de cookies dans l'autre, Hawkeye revint à la charge.

Iron Man ne refusait jamais un café, jamais. Du moins, Clint ne l'avait jamais vu en refuser un. Partant de ce fait, il se dit qu'à défaut de lui faire quitter l'atelier, il pouvait l'appâter avec son breuvage favori pour qu'il prenne au moins cinq minutes de son temps pour se reposer.

Tony devait avoir un sixième sens car l'archer avait à peine passer la porte qu'il fondit sur lui pour lui subsister la cafetière.

-T'es un amour, sourit-il en l'embrassant rapidement, ébouriffant ses cheveux au passage.

Clint fut laissé à l'entrée de la pièce, tout décoiffé, le regard perdu et des cookies entre les mains. Le philanthrope était passé en coup de vent devant lui et leur interaction n'avait durée que quelques secondes, à son plus grand désespoir.

Le brun était désormais à nouveau penché sur son armure, buvant goulûment son précieux café à même la cafetière.

Hawkeye en resta sans voix. Il posa les cookies à côté de l'assiette de pizza et quitta la pièce, ruminant des pensées de désespoir.

Il avait définitivement perdu la partie. Il n'était pas prêt de récupérer son petit-ami avant un bon moment.

_Fin des flashback_

Le soir venu, les Avengers avait dîné ensemble dans la salle à manger et tous étaient ensuite partis vaquer à leurs occupations. Tous sauf Clint. Il avait passé une journée atroce, entre les caprices de Tony et son ennui, il avait juste envie de se plonger sous les couvertures et de ne plus en bouger jusqu'au jour suivant.

Il détestait rester sans rien faire et il avait tout bonnement l'impression d'avoir gâcher une de ses précieuses journées de repos.

Il allait partir se coucher lorsqu'une nouvelle idée fusa dans son esprit.

Il était très certainement têtu mais c'était plus fort que lui : il ne pouvait pas abandonner la partie aussi facilement. Et puis... qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors il allait tenter un dernier coup de maître et après cela, il pourrait aller pioncer en se disant qu'il avait tout essayé et qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu détourner Tony de son atelier.

Il partit en direction de la cuisine et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, deux tasses fraîchement préparées entre les mains.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'atelier dans lequel il entra sans attendre d'y être invité, comme à son habitude.

-On arrête tout, s'exclama-t-il en passant la porte.

Après avoir posé les tasses dans un coin de la pièce, il marcha vers son compagnon et le força presque à se tourner vers lui. Quand il le fit finalement -non sans peine- Clint remarqua avec désespoir les cernes qui perlaient autour des yeux de son compagnon. Tony n'avait pas prit une seconde pour se reposer depuis de longues heures et la fatigue se faisait sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde.

-Tu me désespères, chéri, soupira le blond en passant une main sur la joue du génie. Laisse-moi te changer les idées rien que cinq petites minutes et après je te laisserai tranquille si c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Pesant le pour et le contre, Tony finit par céder. Il devait bien ça à Clint, après tout. Et puis il avait largement eu le temps de s'avancer dans son travail et il avait désespérément besoin de quelques minutes de repos.

L'archer poussa un cri de victoire quand il vit que son conjoint le suivait docilement vers le canapé. Il avait finalement réussi son objectif, il allait pouvoir se coucher en paix.

Lorsque Tony se fut installé sur le sofa, Clint vint se blottir contre lui, confortablement installé entre ses bras. Il plongea son nez dans le cou de son petit-ami et les couvrit tout deux d'un plaid avant de placer une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains du brun.

-Bois-ça, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, sourit le blond en engloutissant la première gorgée de son breuvage.

Iron Man porta la tasse à ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils après avoir goûté la boisson mystérieuse préparée par Hawkeye.

-C'est... quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il en plongeant son nez dans la tasse.

-Du chocolat chaud, sourit Clint.

-Il y a autre chose dedans, un arrière goût, précisa l'autre qui but une nouvelle fois.

-Oui, j'ai mis du whisky.

-Hein ? S'étonna Tony en écarquillant les yeux. Tu sais que c'est dans le café qu'on fait ça et pas dans le chocolat chaud ?

Hawkeye haussa les épaules.

-C'est meilleur dans le chocolat chaud.

-Je ne pense pas que l'alcool se marie très bien avec le chocolat chaud, justement.

-C'est un débat intéressant, sourit Clint.

Tony lui embrassa le haut du crâne. L'archer ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Il ignorait si quelqu'un avait déjà eu la même idée saugrenue que son compagnon mais il était à la fois amusé et désespéré.

Après avoir bu plus de la moitié de la tasse, il finit par s'accoutumer au goût légèrement étrange de son contenant et il finit son breuvage avec plus ou moins d'entrain.

Les deux hommes parlèrent pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce que Clint sombre peu à peu dans le sommeil, fusionnant presque avec Tony de part sa position confortable. Ce dernier n'eut pas la force de s'extirper du canapé pour finir son travail, il décida donc de suivre son compagnon et finit par tomber lui-aussi dans les bras de Morphée. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de repos après la rude journée qu'il avait passé et même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué à Hawkeye, lui-aussi lui avait manqué.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le 7ème jour ! (et oui déjà, Noël se rapproche à grands pas !)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Avec les journées que je passe en ce moment... je me vois encore une fois dans l'obligation de poster tard le soir. J'ai été particulièrement inspirée par le thème d'aujourd'hui (le chapitre m'a complètement échappé, je n'avais pas du tout imaginé que les choses se dérouleraient de cette manière mais... vive l'improvisation! XD) et j'ai dû me stopper dans ma frénésie d'écriture car j'étais sur le point de rentre un pavé de je ne sais combien de mots alors que je suis ... extrêmement fatiguée et que je n'ai pas toute la nuit devant moi pour écrire, en fait.
> 
> Enfin bref! Tout ça pour vous souhaiter une bonne lecture ! :D
> 
> Jour 7 - Quelqu'un de l'équipe se blesse

La fin des congés pour les Avengers avait sonnée. Il était temps de se remettre au boulot et de repartir en mission, histoire de sauver un peu le monde.

En enfilant sa tenue, Clint poussa des soupirs désespérés, regrettant plus que jamais la douce chaleur de son lit et les bras rassurants de Tony. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de boire son café matinal avant de partir, l'alarme les informant de leur mission imminente lui avait à peine laissé le temps de s'extirper du lit et de courir partout dans la chambre pour récupérer ses affaires.

De ce qu'il put apprendre une fois installé dans le Quinjet, un immeuble de New-York était en feu et une petite centaine de personnes étaient coincées à l'intérieur. Des pompiers étaient déjà sur place -aillant été alerté avant l'équipe- mais ils s'étaient très vite rendu compte qu'ils n'allaient pas pouvoir s'en sortir seul et qu'un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.

Effectivement, on n'avait pas encore vu de pompier volant dans les airs pour l'instant et les Avengers étaient quelque peu équipés de ce côté-là.

Ils arrivèrent sur place en un rien de temps et Steve donna ses ordres.

-Tony, Sam, Thor, Vision, Rhodey, Loki, vous partez directement en direction des étages les plus hauts. Pietro, tu fais le maximum, tu sors le plus de personnes possibles. Scott, tu l'accompagnes. Natasha, Bruce et Wanda, c'est pareil pour vous, vous prenez chacun un étage et vous faites au plus vite. Bucky et Clint, vous me suivez. Au boulot, on se retrouve pour faire le point tout à l'heure, bonne chance à tous !

Ayant tous en tête le même objectif, les Avengers partirent au pas de course en direction de l'immeuble en feu.

Les quelques passants qui peuplaient la rue les regardèrent filer les yeux écarquillés et leur smartphone à la main pour immortaliser ce souvenir grandiose. On ne voyait pas tous les jours la petite équipe au complet en pleine mission.

Tout se passa pour le mieux pendant un certain moment. Chacun courait à travers les appartements pour sauver les personnes coincées dans les flammes. Ils indiquaient régulièrement leur position et l'avancée de la situation à travers leurs oreillettes et le travail fut sur le point de se terminer un petit quart d'heure après leur arrivée.

Steve commençait à légèrement se détendre, comme tout le reste de l'équipe, la mission se passait pour le mieux et ils avaient mis la majorité des personnes qui résidaient dans l'immeuble en sécurité à l'extérieur.

Puis soudain, tout tourna à la catastrophe.

Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui était sur le point de se passer et alors qu'ils commençaient tous à sentir le stress les quitter, la pression fut de nouveau à son comble.

-Les gars, j'ai un problème, annonça Clint.

Sa voix était calme mais quelques étages plus-haut, Tony n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour sentir que son petit-ami commençait à paniquer même s'il n'en montrait rien.

-Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Iron Man, prenant la parole avant que quiconque ne le fasse.

-Je suis bloqué. Je... j'ai sorti une femme et son bébé d'un appartement, elle était en panique car son chat était toujours dans l'immeuble en feu. Je suis remonté pour le chercher et une partie du plafond s'est écroulé, je ne peux pas sortir.

-Bordel de merde, jura Tony.

Il lâcha tout ce qu'il était en train de faire et se mit à paniquer. Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions mais lorsque Clint était en danger, sa rationalité le quittait complètement et il ne pouvait plus penser correctement. Son esprit était branché sur son compagnon.

Il devait le voir et tout de suite.

-Tu es où ?

-Je... je sais pas. Je sais plus.

Une quinte de toux de la part de l'archer fit sursauter le génie. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

De plus, tous les autres membres de l'équipe se taisaient et personne n'osait intervenir, ils attendaient tous qu'un miracle se passe, que Clint apparaisse subitement.

-Bucky, Steve, vous êtes pas censés être avec lui ? Putain ! Répondez !

Tony perdait tout contrôle sur la situation. Hawkeye était mal et c'était la seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser.

-Il est au cinquième étage, normalement, répondit Bucky.

-Non, il est monté à un autre étage après en avoir fini avec le cinquième, ajouta Steve. Je... j'ignore où il est.

Iron Man se mit à jurer comme un diable. Il allait commettre un meurtre. Ils avaient composé des équipes justement pour éviter ce genre de situation et voilà que Clint était bloqué Dieu savait où, seul et au milieu des flammes.

-Chéri, j'arrive ok ? Tiens bon.

Le silence lui répondit.

 _Bordel_.

Tony entendait son cœur tambouriner dans ses oreilles, il était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Le blond avait arrêté de répondre et c'était tout sauf un bon signe.

-Clint ? Clint !

Rien.

Le philanthrope redoubla d'efforts pour parcourir chaque étage de l'immeuble, chaque pièce, chaque recoin. Il devait faire vite car plus il attendait, plus Clint était exposé au danger.

-On a qu'à prendre chacun un étage pour le chercher, si on s'y met tous on devrait rapidement le trouver, proposa Pietro.

Et c'était le moment pour Steve de prendre une décision. Devait-il ordonner à l'équipe d'abandonner la mission pour Clint ou devait-il leur dire de continuer ?

Il restait encore des personnes bloquées dans l'immeuble et les abandonner à leur sort aurait été d'une cruauté et d'un égoïsme qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonné.

-Non, on continue. Je... désolé mais on ne peut pas abandonner toutes les personnes qui sont encore bloquées.

-Désolé Captain mais je suis dans l'incapacité d'obéir à tes ordres, claqua Tony.

Steve ne répondit rien. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes et essaya de se re concentrer sur leur mission. Il lui était impossible d'abandonner un soldat sur un champ de bataille mais des dizaines de vies étaient encore en danger et il ne pouvait se permettre de les laisser mourir, même pour Clint.

Les autres membres de l'équipe gardèrent le silence. Ils redoublèrent d'efforts pour faire au plus vite, s'ils se dépêchaient encore plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà, ils auraient plus de temps pour porter secours à l'archer de l'équipe.

Certains hésitèrent à désobéir à Captain America pour partir chercher Hawkeye directement mais Tony était déjà sur le coup de toute façon, et ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à abandonner les victimes de l'incendie.

Iron Man fit totalement abstraction de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il survola chaque étage à une vitesse folle et au bout de cinq minutes de recherche, il tomba finalement sur le bon appartement.

Septième étage, porte 36. La pièce était complètement en feu et le brun mit quelques secondes à se frayer un passage entre les flammes. Son armure le protégeait assez bien mais sa vision n'était pas optimale et il trébucha sur plusieurs obstacles avant de finalement arriver au niveau de Clint.

Le blond était couché au milieu de la pièce, les yeux fermés, le corps recouvert de cendres. Une partie de son bras gauche avait été brûlée par l'incendie et lorsque le génie se pencha au-dessus de lui pour contrôler sa respiration, il put constater que son pouls était faible.

Tony prit le corps de l'archer contre lui et il traversa une fenêtre pour les faire quitter cet endroit de malheur au plus vite.

Clint avait l'air si faible, tellement fragile entre ses mains, prêt à se briser à chaque instant.

Le génie ravala ses larmes et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le corps meurtri de son conjoint.

Il avait juste envie de se réveiller de ce cauchemar interminable et de revoir le sourire de son petit-ami il avait l'impression qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais.

Iron Man se posa en contrebas, le corps inanimé de l'archer toujours entre ses bras. Il chercha instinctivement quelqu'un d'apte à leur venir en aide.

Il finit par trouver un infirmer quelques mètres plus loin et il l'interpella, la voix tremblante et complètement paniqué.

-De l'aide s'il-vous-plaît ! Il... Mon ami est resté bloqué en haut pendant un peu moins de dix minutes, il a perdu connaissance et s'est brûlé au bras.

L'homme prit Clint en charge, ils le placèrent sur un brancard et partirent directement en direction de l'hôpital.

Assis à côté du blond, Tony serrait sa main valide, son front plaqué contre la peau de son petit-ami. Il peinait à respirer et à se calmer complètement. Hawkeye était trop mal en point pour qu'il réfléchisse correctement à la situation. L'infirmier lui avait expliqué qu'il était hors de danger mais qu'il avait tout de même inhalé pas mal de fumée ce qui expliquait son état actuel.

Iron Man pensait déjà à la réaction que Clint allait avoir lorsqu'il se réveillerait dans une chambre d'hôpital.

Il détestait les hôpitaux. Il détestait les murs blancs qui l'entourait, les perfusions et les médicaments qu'on le forçait à prendre.

Mais dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'avait de toute façon pas son mot à dire sur la situation et Tony avait choisi pour lui. Il était hors de question d'attendre que la mission soit terminée pour qu'on lui procure les premiers soins.

Le brun avait d'ailleurs complètement déserté ladite mission, il n'avait même pas pris le temps de prévenir l'équipe et de leur indiquer qu'il avait retrouvé Clint.

Il se sentait légèrement agacé et même s'il arrivait à comprendre la décision de Steve, leur discussion lui restait en travers de la gorge.

L'archer passait avant tout à ses yeux et il acceptait difficilement le fait que l'équipe se soit cantonnée à suivre les ordres au profit de Clint qui courait alors un grave danger. La pilule passait mal et Tony se douta qu'il allait lui falloir un moment pour digérer la situation.

Il finit tout de même par rassembler ses pensées et il annonça froidement à l'équipe qu'il se rendait à l'hôpital avec le blond. A peine eut-il fini de diffuser le message qu'il coupa son oreillette et la rangea sans ménagement au fond de sa poche.

Il n'avait pas envie de les entendre, pas envie de supporter leurs soupirs de soulagement alors qu'il avait été le seul à partir à la recherche de l'archer. Il avait juste envie de les oublier, au moins le temps de quelques heures, histoire de reprendre pleinement le contrôle de ses émotions.

Il avait grandement besoin de se calmer et mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées car actuellement, son sang bouillait dans ses veines.

oOo

Clint était passé au bloc, il avait fallu s'occuper de toute urgence de sa plaie au bras. Suite à cela, une équipe médicale lui avait branché un masque respiratoire ainsi qu'une perfusion. Selon eux, l'archer n'allait pas tarder à s'éveiller.

Tony était assis à côté du lit, il passait doucement une main dans les cheveux de son conjoint, remettant quelques mèches blondes en place. Il l'embrassa sur le front et resta quelques secondes contre lui avant de finalement se reculer.

Il avait informé l'hôpital qu'il ne désirait recevoir de visite de personne et de ce fait, le personnel se voyait dans l'obligation de refuser l'accès à la chambre de l'Avengers à quiconque se manifesterait.

Une heure environ après son arrivée à l'hôpital, Clint entrouvrit les yeux. Il grimaça directement et essaya de se relever. Sa respiration était haletante et Tony bondit de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assoupi pour se manifester auprès de lui.

-Hey, chéri, je suis là, tout va bien, le rassura le brun. Tu... tu t'es blessé pendant la mission mais ça va maintenant. On est à l'hôpital, tu es hors de danger, tout va bien se passer.

Hawkeye s'apprêtait à parler mais il fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Il retira vivement le masque qui couvrait sa bouche et mit une bonne minute à retrouver sa respiration. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et il avait l'impression que de la suie s'était installée au creux de ses voies respiratoires.

-T'ny, réussit-il finalement à dire. Mal.

-Je sais, chéri, je sais. N'essaie pas de parler. Je reste ici, je bouge pas. Tu peux dormir, personne ne viendra te déranger et je monte la garde.

Clint hocha légèrement la tête et se rallongea sur le matelas, le visage tourné vers Tony. Il bouillonnait de questions à poser mais parler lui faisait trop mal alors il préférait garder le silence.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il bougea sa main entre celles du brun et amorça un mouvement en direction de ses oreilles.

Iron Man comprit directement qu'il s'agissait de ses aides auditives.

-Tu veux que je les enlève ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Nouveau hochement de tête de la part de l'archer.

Tony récupéra donc les petits appareils et les plaça dans la boîte prévue à cet effet. Il embrassa de nouveau son compagnon sur le front et repris sa main dans la sienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clint finit par se détendre et il sombra à nouveau dans le sommeil. Le génie était rassuré. Il n'était pas dans un état formidable, mais il se contentait déjà du fait qu'il soit en vie et il savait que d'ici quelques jours, son petit-ami serait de nouveau sur pieds.

Épuisé par cette journée éreintante, le brun se laissa lui-aussi aller dans les bras de Morphée un petit moment plus tard. Il avait désespérément besoin d'un peu de sommeil et maintenant qu'il savait que l'archer était hors de danger, il pouvait finalement relâcher la pression qu'il avait accumulé au cours de ces dernières heures.

Ils auraient tout le temps d'aviser la suite des événements le lendemain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui bon pour une fois... j'ai pas écrit quelque chose de fluffy. Il faut bien diversifier, n'est-ce pas? :D J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir assez écrit et travaillé ce chapitre... je reviendrai peut-être dessus à la fin du calendrier de l'avent ^O^
> 
> A demain pour la suite ! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Bon, je pense que ma passion pour le feu n'est plus un secret pour personne xD Non mais plus sérieusement, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai avec les incendies en ce moment mais... sur 8 chapitres, 3 sont sur le thème du feu. Tout est parfaitement normal. Et ce sont les chapitres les plus longs, en plus (j'ai apparemment besoin de quelques flammes pour être inspirée quand j'écris, c'est bon à savoir XD)
> 
> Non mais je tenais à rassurer les personnes qui seraient possiblement inquiètes : il n'y a pas d'autre incendie de prévu dans cette fic, pour le moment du moins. On n'est jamais à l'abri d'un petit feu surprise...
> 
> Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture à tous ! ;)
> 
> Jour 8 - Bataille de [quelque chose]

Tony était rentré de l'hôpital avec Clint dans l'après-midi. L'archer n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme mais l'équipe médicale de l'hôpital avait accepté qu'il rentre à la Tour. Bruce était de toute façon présent pour lui administrer les soins nécessaires et les infirmiers ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose de plus pour l'Avengers.

Son bras était dans un sale état. La brûlure allait laisser une sacré cicatrice. Une de plus à compter sur le corps de Hawkeye. Les dégâts auraient été plus importants si Tony n'était pas arrivé à temps dans l'appartement, il n'osait d'ailleurs pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé s'il n'avait pas trouvé Clint si rapidement.

Le génie n'avait de cesse de ruminer de mauvaises pensées. La culpabilité le transperçait de toutes parts. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir de ne pas avoir été auprès de Clint pendant la mission. Il se disait également qu'il n'avait pas été assez rapide pour lui porter secours et en arrivait même à se demander s'il n'était pas la cause du mal-être de son petit-ami.

Iron Man avait eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir et comme on dit : celle-ci portait conseil. Il avait fini par comprendre le comportement de ses amis même s'il ne l'acceptait pas totalement.

Certes, des vies étaient en danger à ce moment-là et le monde ne tournait pas autour de l'archer mais tout de même, il avait la sale impression que tout le monde avait tourné le dos à Clint au moment où il en avait le plus besoin.

Le blond était tellement important pour lui, il était tout simplement la personne qu'il aimait le plus sur cette planète et il ne pouvait concevoir le fait qu'on l'abandonne à son sort sans un regard en arrière.

Que serait-il arrivé ? Que serait-il arrivé s'il n'avait pas décidé de partir à sa recherche alors que tout le monde continuait la mission ?

Clint serait mort.

Et plus il se répétait cela, plus il sentait une rage incontrôlable prendre possession de son corps.

Alors quoi ? Toute l'équipe se serait regardée dans le blanc des yeux, se cherchant des excuses ?

Si Hawkeye n'avait plus été de ce monde, le brun ne leur aurait jamais pardonné.

Par moments, il se disait qu'il réagissait trop brutalement, qu'il exagérait la situation et qu'il devrait leur accorder sa clémence. Mais dès qu'il pensait aux conséquences de leur acte, il n'arrivait plus à excuser ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Tony n'avait même pas osé parler à Clint de ce qui été arrivé lors de la mission. Il éludait le sujet dès que l'archer posait des questions et mettait sa mauvaise humeur et son silence sur le compte de l'état de santé du blond. Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, cela dit. Mais il était plus triste qu'autre chose des blessures de son compagnon, sa colère il la gardait pour tout autre chose.

Les deux hommes s'étaient installés sur leur lit, collés l'un à l'autre. Iron Man refusait de lâcher le blessé, se rassurant par sa présence réconfortante et par son odeur apaisante. Il était là, entre ses bras, bien vivant. Écouter sa respiration l'enivrait complètement.

Il avait cru le perdre et louait le seigneur pour avoir épargné son âme-sœur.

-Je t'aime tellement.

Tony brisa le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes. Clint redressa légèrement la tête pour le regarder. Le brun n'exprimait pas souvent ses sentiments, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire. Hawkeye savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Qu'il le dise à cet instant précis témoignait de son inquiétude passée et l'archer s'en voulut d'avoir fait subir cela à son conjoint. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer les héros en voulant sauver un chat, il aurait dû se cantonner à la mission et annoncer sa position. Au lieu de ça, il était bêtement parti tout seul sans dire à quiconque où il était et en voyant les conséquences de ses actes, il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir.

-Moi aussi, répondit-il en posant sa tête sur le torse du génie.

Tony sourit et enfoui sa main dans la chevelure blonde de Clint, jouant avec ses mèches.

-Je suis désolé. Je... c'était débile de ma part. J'aurais pas dû partir là-bas pour un chat et... désolé.

-Chéri, tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. Tu t'en serais voulu si tu n'étais pas revenu pour le sauver, tu as pris la bonne décision.

Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et entremêla leurs doigts.

-Je n'ai même pas pu le sauver, murmura le blond en baissant les yeux.

-Si, le contra Tony. Quand je suis venu te chercher, il était dans la même pièce que toi. Je l'ai rendu à sa propriétaire.

-C'est vrai ? S'exclama-il.

-Si je te le dis ! J'allais pas le laisser là alors qu'il me regardait avec ses yeux de merlans fris.

Clint ricana et s'installa plus confortablement sur le lit. Il se sentait apaisé, la mission avait été un succès, finalement. Il y avait eu des brûlés graves dans l'incendie mais aucun mort n'avait été déclaré, toutes les personnes de l'immeuble avaient été sauvé.

Cela valait bien un bras carbonisé.

Il se sentait déjà mieux. Sa brûlure continuait à le tirailler mais il avait fini par accepter les médicaments -qu'on lui avait de toute manière forcé à prendre- et la douleur était devenue supportable. La seule chose qui l'embêtait était de ne pas pouvoir tirer à l'arc. Il en avait pour un bon mois sans forcer sur son bras, le temps de la cicatrisation. Ça allait être long.

Quant à ses voies respiratoires, il pouvait à nouveau parler normalement. Il sentait des picotements par moments mais il y avait une réelle avancée par rapport à la veille et il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Le plus dur était passé.

-Je t'abandonne pendant cinq minutes, chéri, annonça Tony qui plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du blond avant de quitter la pièce.

Il revint peu de temps après, la boîte contenant les cookies qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble entre les mains.

-Il en reste encore ? S'étonna Clint qui se redressa un peu trop brusquement dans le lit.

-Je les avais planqué avec ton calendrier de l'avent, dans les conduits d'aération, expliqua le génie qui revint s'installer sur le lit.

-T'es génial.

Hawkeye sourit grandement avant de se jeter sur les biscuits.

Les sucreries étaient un remède définitivement efficace contre les maux quelconques.

Quelques miettes de cookies étaient tombées dans le lit et voyant cela, Clint commença à les ramasser et à les jeter une par une sur Tony qui plissa les yeux avant de riposter.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je te bombarde de cookies, répondit le blond en souriant.

-J'avais cru remarquer oui, répliqua l'autre qui envoya quelques miettes sur son petit-ami.

-Pourquoi tu demandes alors ?

-Parce que ça n'a aucun sens.

-Comme si on avait besoin que ça ait un sens, ricana Clint qui continua son manège.

Quand ils arrivèrent à court de munitions, le lit était complètement parsemé de miettes et Iron Man crut faire une crise cardiaque.

-Il est absolument hors de question que l'on dorme dans un cookie géant cette nuit, s'étrangla-il.

-Bordel, le rêve ultime. T'imagines un peu ? Un cookie de deux mètres de diamètre, bien moelleux, cuit mais pas trop, avec des pépites de chocolat fondantes... Je veux un cookie géant en guise de lit !

-Mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit moi ? Soupira Tony en se tapant le front.

Clint éclata de rire et donna une pichenette sur le nez de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser.

Au moins, le génie était rassuré de voir qu'il avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur et son humour naturel. La guérison de l'archer était déjà bien entamée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai enfin pu faire le sapin et décorer dignement ma maison aujourd'hui, Ô joie ! Je sens Noël arriver à grands pas... j'ai hâte !
> 
> A demain ! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Le gui était un thème présent dans le calendrier de l'avent de l'année dernière et j'ai innové un peu cette année avec quelque chose de complètement différent ! :D J'espère que le chapitre du jour vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)
> 
> Jour 9 - Oh mon dieu ! Il y a du gui partout dans la maison !

Loki s'était levé au beau milieu de la nuit, une idée bien précise en tête. Il avait prévu une petite surprise agréable pour les Avengers et se félicitait d'avance pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire.

Ce n'était même pas mal intentionné de sa part alors personne n'allait pouvoir lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. C'était même plutôt... gentil, selon lui du moins.

Il vadrouilla gaiement dans toute la Tour, la redécorant entièrement avec sa ''surprise'' spéciale.

Quand il eut terminé, il repartit se coucher en sifflotant, impatiemment de voir la réaction de ses amis à leur réveil.

oOo

Le jour d'avant, Tony avait finalement eut une discussion avec ses coéquipiers. Un froid glacial avait pesé sur la Tour pendant plusieurs jours et la situation était vite devenue invivable pour tout le monde.

Il avait bien fallu qu'ils finissent par s'expliquer car à l'approche des fêtes, il était hors de question qu'ils tirent tous une tronche de trois kilomètres de long.

Et la dernière chose que le génie voulait était d'imposer cette situation malaisante au possible à son petit-ami, il était déjà bien assez mal pour qu'on en rajoute une couche.

Alors le brun avait réuni tout le monde dans le salon -excepté l'archer qui dormait à ce moment-là-, les bloquant entre quatre murs pour pouvoir discuter avec eux.

Il avait exposé son point de vue sans rien omettre. Il était en colère et malgré tous ses efforts, cette haine qui l'emplissait n'arrivait pas à s'évacuer de son corps. Il était donc plus que largement le temps d'y mettre un terme.

Il avait donc témoigné de sa déception profonde, de sa tristesse et de son incompréhension vis à vis de la situation.

Ses amis avaient baissé les yeux, honteux et ne sachant que répliquer face aux accusations du philanthrope. Seulement, ils avaient fini par expliquer à leur tour leur ressenti.

Personne n'avait abandonné l'archer. Il leur restait une petite dizaine de personnes à secourir au moment où le blond s'était retrouvé bloqué et se faisant, ils pensaient tomber rapidement sur Clint en même temps qu'ils sortaient les habitants bloqués dans l'immeuble.

Cela n'avait pas été le cas, à l'évidence, mais Tony était rapidement intervenu et ils s'en étaient remis à ses aptitudes.

Tony comprit alors qu'il avait mal jugé ses amis. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait laissé Hawkeye à son triste sort, chacun avait activement travaillé pour le retrouver au plus vite.

C'est donc avec un soulagement évidemment que les Avengers s'étaient réconciliés dans la joie et la bonne humeur, oubliant leur rancœur passée et les problèmes des derniers jours. Leur petite famille était de nouveau soudée et tout le monde ne put qu'en être absolument ravi.

oOo

Quand Clint entrouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il remarqua avec rapidité l'amélioration notable de son état de santé. Sa gorge n'était plus obstruée et la brûlure lui faisait de moins en moins mal, notamment grâce aux soins administrés par Bruce. Il avait été également décidé qu'on fasse appel à Cho pour réparer la peau endommagée de Hawkeye grâce à sa technique de reconstitution des tissus.

Le blond avait déjà expérimenté cela par le passé, au temps où ils livraient une guerre acharnée à Ultron. Cela ne lui posait donc pas vraiment de problème de réitérer l'expérience.

Surtout qu'après cela, adieu la douleur et il pourrait à nouveau faire mumuse avec son arc et participer aux missions. Il avait eu peur, pendant un moment, de ne pas pouvoir profiter des fêtes de Noël comme il se devait à cause de sa blessure.

Il était désormais plus que soulagé de la tournure des événements.

Il se pencha sur Tony et colla leurs nez ensemble. Le brun grommela avant d'ouvrir à son tour les yeux et de tomber sur les pupilles bleutées de son compagnon.

-B'jour, le salua-t-il en l'embrassant.

L'archer sourit contre ses lèvres. Il était d'excellente humeur ce jour-là. Il avait hâte qu'on reconstitue la peau de son bras, l'opération devait avoir lieu plus tard dans la matinée.

-Tu veux un café ? Lui demanda Clint qui connaissait déjà la réponse à sa question.

-Bouge pas j'y vais, répondit Tony. Tu restes au lit, gare à toi si tu désobéis !

Hawkeye hocha docilement la tête en grommelant pour la forme avant de se replonger complètement sous les couvertures, laissant juste un petit espace pour respirer.

Quand Tony ouvrit la porte de la chambre, il poussa un cri de stupeur qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter l'archer qui manqua encore une fois de tomber du lit. Il se rattrapa bien heureusement à la table de chevet et s'enquit de demander au génie ce qu'il se passait.

-Bordel... il y a du gui partout dans le couloir ! S'écria-t-il. Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui a...

-Ah non ! J'y suis pour rien pour une fois, répondit Clint qui sortit de sous les couvertures pour rejoindre son compagnon à l'entrée de leur chambre.

Les yeux écarquillés, Iron Man partit donc explorer les alentours, trouvant de plus en plus de gui au fur et à mesure de son escapade. Hawkeye ricanait à ses côtés, il comptait le nombre de branches qui peuplaient le plafond de la Tour.

-J'en ai compté cent sur cet étage, annonça-t-il.

-Il y en a très exactement cinq cent quatre-vingt dix-huit, leur apprit Jarvis, interrompant le cours de leurs pensées.

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard stupéfait.

-Mais qui...

-Alors, ça vous plaît ? Leur demanda Loki en apparaissant derrière eux.

Ils sursautèrent en cœur et se tournèrent vers le frère de Thor.

-C'est une sombre plaisanterie, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? S'estomaqua le philanthrope en désignant le plafond. On va mettre des heures à tout enlever !

-Mais on ne va pas les enlever ! Ça décore, c'est dans l'ambiance de Noël et j'ai lu que ça faisait parti des traditions de Noël de tous les midgardiens du pays.

-Et en plus de ça il est fier de lui, se désola Iron Man en roulant des yeux. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas mis une seule branche de gui ? Tu avais réellement besoin d'en placer autant ?

-Une ça faisait pas assez.

Il avait ce petit sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres qui donna envie à Tony de l'assommer avec un de ces affreux gui qui pendait au plafond. C'était hideux, tout bonnement hideux. Rien que les regarder lui donnait des frissons.

Un éternuement se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir et Bruce apparut, le nez caché sous son pull.

-Suis allergique au gui, leur apprit-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Iron Man hésitait entre rire ou pleurer. La situation était tellement improbable.

Le dieu de la malice avait redécoré la Tour avec du gui et Hulk en était allergique et éternuait toutes les deux secondes.

Clint ne mit d'ailleurs pas longtemps avant d'exploser de rire, n'y tenant plus.

Soudain, Vision apparut entre eux, sortant directement du sol, une branche de gui posée sur la tête. Les quatre hommes sursautèrent en le voyant arriver, ne s'habituant toujours pas à ce qu'il traverse les murs et les plafonds à sa convenance.

-Bonjour, les salua-t-il. J'aime beaucoup la nouvelle décoration.

-Tu... Pourquoi est-ce que tu as du gui sur la tête ? Lui demanda Tony en fronçant les sourcils, de plus en plus étonné par la tournure que prenait les événements.

-Du gui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il plaça ses mains sur son crâne et tenu la branche entre ses doigts, l'inspectant sous toutes les coutures.

-Oh. C'est cette chose qui est présente dans tout l'habitat. Je me suis amusé à les compter tout à l'heure, c'est très joli.

Bruce qui se trouvait bien évidemment à côté de Vision éternua à nouveau quand ce dernier remua le gui juste sous son nez. C'était de l'acharnement, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-Bon sang Loki, mais fais-les disparaître ! S'estomaqua Tony qui agitait les bras dans tous les sens. Vision les utilise comme chapeau, Banner éternue de façon désespérante et j'ai envie de faire un meurtre dès que je lève la tête en direction du plafond.

Le dieu de la malice croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexé par tant de reproches. Il avait cru bien faire et voilà que Stark lui criait dessus. Pour une fois qu'il leur préparait une surprise... il n'était décidément pas prêt de réitérer l'expérience.

Il claqua des doigts et tout le gui disparut du plafond. Ils poussèrent tous un soupir de soulagement, en particulier Bruce qui put à nouveau respirer normalement.

-Bon, on va se le boire ce café, chéri ? Demanda Clint qui prit la main de Tony pour l'entraîner vers les cuisines.

Le brun hocha vivement la tête et partit à sa suite après avoir pris soin de lancer un regard noir à Loki qui boudait toujours au milieu du couloir.

oOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Tony et Clint étaient en présence de Cho qui fit installer l'archer sur un siège.

Elle lui donna quelques recommandations puis elle plaça l'appareil sur le bras du blond et après quelques minutes, la brûlure avait disparue. Hawkeye en sauta presque de joie, admirant son bras sous toutes les coutures.

-Et voilà ! Votre petite-amie ne verra même pas la différence, sourit-elle.

Clint explosa de rire en pensant à sa ''petite-amie'' qui affichait une mine renfrognée à ses côtés.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes regagnèrent leur chambre. A peine eurent-ils passés la porte que Tony se rua sur Hawkeye et passa sa main sur son bras, les sourcils froncés.

-Je sens la différence.

L'archer roula des yeux et l'embrassa, ayant déjà anticipé cette réaction plus que prévisible de la part du génie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le 10 ème jour ! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Et voilà le chapitre 10, tout beau, tout frais ! :D je n'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui à part qu'on est le 10 et que Noël se rapproche... D'ailleurs j'ai préparé une bûche de noël avec mon père ce matin et bien heureusement, rien n'a pris feu pendant la préparation ! :D On a juste créé un champ de bataille mais bon... c'est tout à fait normal ça. :D
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Jour 10 - Je t'avais dit que tu allais finir par être malade en passant la journée dehors... / « Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi. » - « Les malades ne parlent pas. »

La saison des rhumes était arrivée. Chaque année c'était la même chose : tout le monde reniflait, se mouchait, avait les yeux qui piquaient et toussait. Au même titre qu'un sapin, le rhume faisait parti des traditions de Noël et peu de personnes chanceuses arrivaient à y échapper.

C'était une maladie terrible. Elle arrivait, un beau matin, s'emparait de votre corps et vous mettait hors d'état de nuire.

Il y avait pire, bien évidemment, certains pouvaient se vanter d'un peu de changement après avoir attrapé la grippe.

Mais le rhume restait  _LA_  maladie qui survenait juste avant les fêtes de fin d'année, terrassant sur son passage tous ceux qui osaient mettre un pied dehors par ce froid glacial.

Bien évidemment, Tony n'y avait pas échappé. Il avait décidé de passer la journée dehors à bricoler, essayant ses armures, réparant deux ou trois petites choses...

Quand il rentra finalement se mettre à l'abri le soir venu, il avait les yeux bouffis, son nez était aussi rouge que celui de Rudolf et il avait du mal à tenir debout sans chanceler lamentablement.

Quand Clint prêta attention à l'état dans lequel son conjoint se trouvait, il soupira, roula des yeux et lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

-AÏE ! S'écria le génie en se frottant la tête. C'était pour quoi ça ?

-Je t'avais dit que tu allais finir par être malade en passant la journée dehors et bien entendu, tu n'as rien écouté et voilà le résultat.

-Je ne suis pas malade, protesta l'autre en s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche.

-Tu m'en diras tant, souffla l'archer qui entraîna Iron Man par la main, le traînant à sa suite.

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, il fila dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain chaud. Il alluma quelques bougies, mit de la musique en fond sonore et actionna le chauffage.

Il poussa Tony dans la salle d'eau sans aucun ménagement et le jeta presque dans la baignoire lorsque le brun essaya de s'enfuir tel un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture.

-Tu iras dans cette baignoire, de gré ou de force, le prévint Clint en croisant les bras.

-Non, répondit son petit-ami en plissant les yeux. Je ne suis pas malade, je n'ai pas besoin de prendre de bain et tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi.

Hawkeye plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Tony et lui retira son gilet, le faisant reculer par la même occasion.

-Les malades ne parlent pas, chéri, sourit le blond. Je ne tiens pas à faire la nounou pendant une semaine alors on va s'occuper de ce rhume immédiatement avant que ton état ne s'aggrave et que ma patience n'atteigne ses limites.

Iron Man grommela, traîna des pieds jusqu'à la baignoire et termina de se déshabiller. Il trempa un orteil dans le bain et fit presque immédiatement demi-tour.

-Mais c'est trop chaud ! Tu essaies de m'ébouillanter ma parole ! S'insurgea-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du blond qui levait les yeux au ciel.

-C'est pile à la bonne température ! Ton corps va s'habituer à la chaleur, soupira-t-il. Et j'ai mis des huiles essentielles dans l'eau, c'est assez bien pour calmer les rhumes.

-Bon sang de bonsoir, grogna Tony. Si je te dis que je n'ai pas de rhume...

L'archer commençait à être désespéré par son comportement. Il pouvait sentir la maladie arriver à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il n'avait qu'à observer un tant soit peu son compagnon pour voir les changements qui avaient opéré dans son état physique, Iron Man se voilait la face mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

-Je reviens dans cinq minutes. Tu as intérêt à être entré dans le bain pendant mon absence sinon je t'y plonge de force, je te préviens.

Devant le regard menaçant de Clint, Tony se décida enfin à pénétrer dans l'eau bouillante.

-Et ne te noie pas, sourit Hawkeye en sortant de la pièce.

-Suis pas un enfant, bougonna l'autre en jouant avec les bulles présentes dans l'eau.

oOo

Comme prévu, l'archer revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante entre les mains.

-Après avoir bu ça, tu devrais aller mieux.

-Je vais réellement finir par tomber malade si tu continues à penser que je le suis. Je me sens parfaitement bien ! Protesta le brun.

-Tu as les yeux qui pleurent, le nez qui coule, tu trembles et tu éternues toutes les trois secondes. Soit c'est un comportement normal chez toi et je me trompe, soit tu refuses d'admettre la vérité.

-C'est juste un petit froid de rien du tout, demain ça ira déjà mieux.

-Aaaah donc j'ai raison ! S'exclama l'autre en brandissant sa tasse sous le nez d'Iron Man. Maintenant bois ça. C'est préparé avec amour...

Quelques protestations plus tard, Tony accepta enfin de porter le liquide à sa bouche. Il fit la grimace, gonfla les joues et mit toute la bonne volonté du monde pour ne pas recracher la gorgée dans le bain.

-C'est quoi cette horreur ? S'étrangla-t-il, inspectant le contenu de la tasse en affichant une moue dégoûtée.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas que je te le dise, sourit Clint. C'est un remède de grand-mère et la seule chose à retenir c'est que ça fonctionne très bien.

-Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu, très cher. Après avoir essayé de m'ébouillanter, tu essaies de m'empoisonner. Merci pour ce témoignage d'amour.

Hawkeye afficha un rictus et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Tony détestait vraiment être malade. Il espérait juste que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à expérimenter une telle situation car Clint avait beau être aussi mignon qu'un chaton, il se montrait redoutable quand il s'agissait de le soigner.

Entre les boissons ignobles, les bains bouillants -véritablement bouillants, il était persuadé qu'on aurait pu faire cuire des œufs à l'intérieur- et tous les autres choses horribles incluses dans le pack ''Soins de la maladie selon Clint Barton'', il était au bord du burn out.

Le soir venu, Hawkeye lui avait même apporté un repas spécialement concocté pour lui. Une soupe encore plus chaude que le bain -c'est pour dire...- et avec un goût similaire à la mystérieuse tisane qu'il avait dû boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte plus tôt dans la soirée.

Cette fois c'était sûr : on avait signé son arrêt de mort.

De plus, il lui était apparemment interdit de quitter la pile de couvertures que Clint avait installé dans le lit car le moindre choc thermique allait aggraver le rhume. Tony était donc cloué au lit et boudait bien comme il faut depuis une bonne heure.

Hawkeye, quant à lui, avait l'air absolument ravi. Avec tous les soins qu'il avait prodigué au génie, ce dernier allait pouvoir dire adieu à son rhume en un rien de temps.

-Tu me fais un bisou ? Quémanda le philanthrope au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Clint posa son livre sur la table de chevet et fronça les sourcils.

-Absolument pas chéri. Tu as envie que je tombe malade ?

-Te déteste, grommela l'autre qui se tourna dos à son compagnon.

Le blond haussa les épaules et reprit sa lecture. Il prit cependant bien vite pitié du pauvre Tony qui boudait dans son coin, réclamant un peu d'amour et d'attention. Il capitula et l'embrassa légèrement, priant intérieurement pour que le rhume l'épargne et ne s'attaque pas à lui à cause d'un simple petit bisou.

oOo

Le lendemain matin, Tony se réveilla en pleine forme. Force était de constater que les soins que Clint lui avait prodigué étaient d'une efficacité remarquable. Il s'apprêtait à se lever pour se préparer son café matinal quand il entendit un reniflement faible à ses côtés.

Hawkeye se frottait lamentablement les yeux, tâtonnant d'un geste lent la table de chevt pour s'emparer du paquet de mouchoirs.

Si son petit-ami n'avait pas eu l'air si faible, le brun aurait explosé de rire. Il se contenta de sourire légèrement et de lui baiser le front en laissant sa main appuyée contre sa joue.

-Alors, on est malade mon chéri ? Un petit rhume n'est-ce pas ?

Clint n'eut même pas la force de protester, il éternua et se moucha à nouveau.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien prendre soin de toi, sourit Tony en lui tapotant la cuisse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on se dit à demain pour le chapitre 11 ! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Comme vous le savez, je raconte toujours ma vie Ô combien intéressante avant les chapitres. Je continue donc aujourd'hui ! :D J'avais juste une petite anecdote amusante à raconter ... En fait je me suis rendue compte que certaines choses qu'il se passait dans cette fic arrivaient réellement dans ma p'tite vie XD Par exemple, dans le chapitre d'hier, je parlais des rhumes et là BAM ma mère est enrhumée (et passe son temps à éternuer et se moucher et etc). Et puis ce week-end, mon père m'entraîne en cuisine pour qu'on prépare une bûche de Noël histoire "qu'on s'entraîne avant le réveillon". Puis j'ai fait les décorations et le sapin dans la maison et... Je me demande juste quand est-ce qu'un incendie va se déclarer si les chapitres continuent à devenir réels XD
> 
> Enfin bref, c'est pas très intéressant tout ça mais j'aime bien raconter des petites anecdotes comme ça doooonc voilà (au pire, ceux qui ne sont pas intéressés peuvent directement passer à la lecture du chapitre ! :D)
> 
> Bonne lectuuure !
> 
> Jour 11 – Dispute

Lundi 11 décembre. Ce jour marquait un nouveau tournant dans la vie mouvementée des Avengers. Tony et Clint avaient en effet décidé de faire un remake de Civil War dans la Tour et autant dire que l'ambiance était plus que glaciale.

Le petit-déjeuner avait été ponctué de regards noirs et de reniflements dédaigneux et une fois leur café et quelques croissants engloutis, les deux hommes étaient partis bouder dans leur coin en prenant soin de s'ignorer royalement.

Leurs amis essayaient de faire abstraction de la situation, étant un peu trop habitués à leur goût aux disputes du couple.

Tout allait bien entre eux, c'était le pays des bisounours, les petits bisous dans le cou et les ''mon chéri'' par-ci et par-là et le lendemain... la guerre éclatait et tout le monde était obligé de fuir les pièces où Iron Man et Hawkeye se croisaient.

C'était l'amour vache.

Tout le monde ignorait l'origine de leur nouvelle dispute et selon eux, c'était mieux ainsi. Tony avait peut-être vexé l'archer, sortant des paroles qui dépassaient clairement sa pensée. Ou bien Clint avait énervé son compagnon sans le vouloir.

Peu importait. Le résultat restait le même. Les deux super-héros se fusillaient du regard et ne s'adressaient plus un mot. Dieu seul savait jusqu'à quand cette situation insupportable allait durer.

Le brun était parti s'enfermer dans son atelier et ne comptait clairement pas en sortir de la journée.

Le blond s'était réfugié dans les conduits d'aération de la Tour pour être tranquille et lui non plus n'avait pas l'intention de redescendre avant un bon bout de temps.

Le couple ne se disputait pas fréquemment mais quand cela arrivait, il était clair que personne ne désirait se trouver dans les parages pour les voir se tirer dans les pattes …

oOo

Le calme fut de courte durée. En milieu d'après-midi, l'alarme retentit et toute la petite troupe dût partir en mission. Durant le vol en Quinjet, Clint et Tony n'avaient toujours pas daigné se parler et se contentaient de se jeter des coups d'œil, exprimant clairement leur rancœur.

Iron Man avait envie d'aller vers son petit-ami, de s'excuser et de le prier de passer l'éponge. Il en était de même pour l'archer qui avait plus que hâte qu'il se rabibochent.

Seulement, comme à leur habitude, les deux énergumènes avaient leur fierté et ne désiraient pas faire le premier pas. Ils attendaient donc qu'un beau miracle se produise pour se retomber dans les bras.

A ce rythme-là, les choses risquaient d'être compliquées entre eux pour un certain moment...

oOo

Une fois arrivés sur le lieu de leur mission, les Avengers s'éparpillèrent. Ils devaient arrêter un cinglé qui avait commencé à tirer sur la foule au beau milieu d'un centre commercial de Washington. Les policiers n'avaient absolument pas été maître de la situation, ceci expliquant cela, le petit groupe de super-héros avait été réquisitionné pour mettre fin à cette boucherie.

La mission promettait d'être rapide. Neutraliser le salaud qui avait décidé de tuer un maximum de personnes mettre la population en sécurité. Clair, net et précis.

Tout se passait pour le mieux, chacun ayant en tête ce qu'il devait faire.

Et puis bien entendu, il fallut qu'une balle perdue atteigne l'un des super-héros. Sans surprise, ce fut à Clint qu'on s'en prit.

Il devait avoir une sorte de malédiction pour être toujours  _le_  blessé des missions. Celui qui rentrait amoché à la Tour à chaque fois, mutilé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Certains étaient protégé comme Tony ou Bruce, d'autres n'avaient pas d'armure ou de gros double vert, quelques Avengers avaient juste leur peau en guise de bouclier.

Et sur tous les membres de l'équipe qui manquaient cruellement de protection, le sort s'acharnait toujours sur la même personne.

Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils étaient arrivés sur le lieu de leur mission et Hawkeye se trouvait déjà à terre. Littéralement à terre. Une belle flaque de sang commençait déjà à se former autour de son corps et il y eut des hurlements dans la foule.

Tony mit quelques secondes à comprendre la situation. Il était occupé à un autre endroit à ce moment-là et bien qu'il ait entendu le coup de feu, il était bien loin d'imaginer que Clint avait été touché.

Quand il posa finalement les yeux sur lui, il écarquilla les yeux de terreur et se précipita à ses côtés après avoir assommé d'un coup de poing le connard qui affichait un rictus de fierté. Fierté qu'il ravala bien rapidement lorsqu'il finit évanoui au beau milieu du centre commercial, maîtrisé par un Iron Man en furie.

Le génie de la bande s'accroupit aux côtés de l'archer et releva son casque pour y voir plus clair.

-Chéri bon sang ! Tu peux pas essayer de rester en vie pendant les missions ? C'est trop compliqué pour toi ?

-A-appa'ment, bégaya l'autre.

La balle s'était logée dans son épaule droite et Tony se mit à presser la blessure avec ses mains pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Les Avengers s'étaient occupés de terminer la mission et ils aidèrent le philanthrope à transporter Hawkeye dans le Quinjet.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, le brun resta aux côtés de son compagnon, une main compressant toujours son épaule et l'autre posée sur sa joue.

Il essayait de garder son calme mais plus les minutes passaient, plus Clint tournait de l'œil.

Il finit par s'évanouir avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la Tour. Tony le porta à l'intérieur et Bruce le suivait en courant, prêt à opérer l'archer d'urgence.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de l'endormir pour l'opération, étant donné que le blond était déjà dans les vapes, complètement inconscient à cause de tout le sang qu'il avait perdu.

Sans perdre une seconde, Bruce s'occupa d'extraire la balle de son épaule, de nettoyer la plaie et de le recoudre. L'archer était hors de danger.

-Il va avoir besoin d'une transfusion de sang, annonça-t-il à Iron Man qui était penché sur son petit-ami.

-Une... quoi ?

-Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, il lui faut une transfusion. De quel groupe sanguin est-il ?

-Je... O-, je crois, bredouilla Tony qui passait inlassablement son pouce sur la joue du blond.

-Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ?

-J'en suis sûr.

Le génie releva la tête pour regarder Hulk, la détermination empreignait son regard. Le scientifique hocha la tête et partit chercher une poche de sang. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et fit le nécessaire pour l'administrer à Clint.

Il put finalement dire à Tony que tout allait bien se passer, que le blond allait se réveiller d'ici quelques heures et qu'il était hors de danger.

Iron Man poussa un soupir de soulagement et Bruce quitta les lieux pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

oOo

Tony caressait la joue du blond, il l'embrassait sur le sommet du crâne et passait son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet au possible, il détestait voir son compagnon dans un tel état. Allongé sur un lit, les paupières fermées et du sang parsemant toujours sa peau et ses vêtements -surtout quand on gardait en mémoire les événements des jours précédents où le pauvre Clint avait fini carbonisé lors d'une mission-.

Il préférait nettement le voir sauter partout dans la Tour, escalader les meubles et l'attaquer avec n'importe quel objet qui lui passait sous la main.

Ce silence était inhabituel.

Ce silence était inquiétant.

-Je suis tellement désolé chéri, bredouilla Tony en fermant les yeux. J'aurais... j'aurais pas dû avoir ce comportement. Je voulais pas qu'on se dispute, je suis qu'un idiot...

-T'peux p'tete attend' q'je m'réveil pour t'cuser, bégaya Clint en entrouvrant les yeux.

Tony ouvrit les siens et remercia le seigneur pour lui avoir rendu le blond. Il se jeta presque sur lui pour l'embrasser et posa ses deux mains sur ses joues.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, mon cœur. Juste... ne me refais plus jamais ça.

Même s'il savait que Clint allait recommencer à se mettre en danger et à se blesser plus ou moins mortellement dès la prochaine mission, il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré, au moins pour quelques jours.

-Promis.

Tony sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

Cette foutue blessure avait au moins eu le mérite de les réconcilier et même si la méthode était plutôt cher payée, leurs soucis passés étaient oubliés. Jusqu'à leur prochaine guerre improvisée, bien entendu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et à demain pour le 12ème chapitre ! (oui oui, on en est presque à la moitié de la fic, ça passe vite...)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Et j'ai le non-honneur -si si ça se dit ! :D- de vous présenter le chapitre le plus court de cette fic. L'inspiration m'a quitté pour le thème du jour et vu mon état de fatigue... je n'en attendais pas plus à vrai dire. BREF je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture !
> 
> Jour 12 - Tu as vraiment accroché du gui sur toutes les portes du quartier ?

-Tu as vraiment accroché du gui sur toutes les portes du quartier ? Demanda Tony en écarquillant les yeux.

Quelle étrange phrase. Le génie ne pensait pas être dans l'obligation de proférer un jour de telles absurdités.

Un haussement d'épaules répondit à sa question. Très perspicace, merci.

-Mais t'es complètement malade ! Encore plus malade que je le pensais, et c'est pour dire ! Ils vont dire quoi les gens quand ils vont sortir de chez eux ? En plus le gui c'est le mal ! Le maaaaaaaal !

Tony marchait de long en large et en travers dans la pièce en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour appuyer ses propos.

-C'est pas dramatique non plus.

-Pas dramatique ? Pas dramatique ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... Si quelqu'un t'a vu, on est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou.

-Personne ne m'a vu.

Le hasard voulut que le silence qui suivit sa phrase soit comblé par la télévision qui passait les dernières actualités.

'' _Flash info. Un jeune couple âgé d'une trentaine d'années aurait aperçu Hawkeye placer des branches de gui sur toutes les portes du voisinage. Tout le monde semble ignorer la raison d'un tel acte mais les réseaux sociaux bouillonnent actuellement de théories plus amusantes et absurdes les unes que les autres._ ''

Tony se tourna vers son compagnon, clignant des yeux à répétition, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sa posture toute entière témoignait de son état de choc imminent.

'' _Laissons maintenant la parole à Edward Harold, notre témoin du jour._ ''

''- _Je suis absolument estomaqué,_  commença le jeune homme.  _Je préparais notre repas du soir quand j'ai vu quelqu'un s'approcher de notre porte d'entrée. J'ai ouvert la fenêtre pour mieux y voir et devinez quoi ? Hawkeye était en train d'accrocher du gui à notre porte ! Je n'ai pas tout de suite su comment réagir, j'ai à peine eu le temps de le prendre en photo avant qu'il ne se dirige chez nos voisins. Hallucinant, n'est-ce pas ?_ ''

Si Tony continuait à rester la bouche ouverte, il allait rapidement avoir une crampe. Clint, quant à lui, regardait tranquillement la télévision, une boîte de chocolats posée sur ses genoux. Il ne sourcilla même pas lorsque la chaîne d'info afficha sa photo, du gui à la main.

'' _Nous pouvons peut-être imaginer cet acte comme étant le fruit d'un pari raté avec ses acolytes les Avengers. Ou bien le célèbre Clint Barton aurait voulu diffuser un peu d'amour dans le monde à l'approche des fêtes. Nous ne pouvons bien évidemment pas apporter de réponse à cette question et nous en sommes bien désolés, croyez-nous. Et maintenant, passons au nouveau flash info du jour traitant de …_ ''

Iron Man s'empara de la télécommande et pressa le bouton d'arrêt en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Clint qui engloutissait un à un tous les chocolats de Noël.

-Tu n'as rien à dire ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

-Demande à Loki, sourit Clint.

-Qu'est-ce que Loki a à voir dans cette histoire ?

-J'ai perdu un pari. Le gage était d'accrocher des branches de gui dans tout le voisinage, ce que j'ai fait comme tu peux le constater, expliqua l'archer d'un air tranquille.

Tony était au comble du désarroi. Après avoir appris que son petit-ami avait redécoré toutes les maisons du quartier, on lui avouait désormais que toute cette mascarade était le fruit d'un pari perdu contre le Dieu de la malice.

-Tu... quoi ? Depuis quand tu fais des paris avec  _lui_?

-Depuis... aujourd'hui. Et pour ma défense, je ne pensais pas perdre mais cet emmerdeur de première a triché. J'aurais dû m'en douter mais bon... le gage était pas bien méchant.

-Je te figure que le monde entier est en train d'apprendre qu'un membre des Avengers s'est amusé à placer du gui, DU GUI, sur une cinquantaine de maisons.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors... et alors je sais pas, soupira Tony en gonflant les joues.

Steve pénétra soudainement dans la pièce, manquant de fracasser la porte au passage. Il se planta devant l'archer et afficha son célèbre regard de déception profonde, certainement dans l'intérêt de faire culpabiliser Clint -ce qui ne marchait de toute évidence pas du tout-.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te passe par la tête des fois ? Car là je t'avoue que je sèche complètement.

-Il a perdu un pari contre Loki, expliqua le génie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et notre image ? On passe pour quoi maintenant ? On a une réputation à tenir ! S'étrangla Captain America. C'est … aberrant. Les Avengers décorent les maisons du quartier avec du gui, tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça.

-C'est pas aberrant. C'est mignon, protesta le blond. C'est pas comme si j'avais redécorer leurs maisons avec de la merde. Le gui est une tradition pour Noël et je ne pense pas que nos voisins vont en mourir.

A court d'arguments, Steve sortit du salon aussi vite qu'il en était entré en grommelant dans sa barbe.

Et bien évidemment, Loki avait prit la poudre d'escampette, fier du résultat de sa nouvelle farce. Il demeurait introuvable.

Tony commençait d'ailleurs à croire que le frère adoptif de Thor avait un problème avec le gui. Après avoir inondé la Tour avec cette affreuse plante il y avait de cela quelques jours, il décidait désormais de ''forcer'' Hawkeye à en placer dans tout le quartier.

Cela dit, le brun préférait rire de la situation plutôt qu'en pleurer. Son compagnon avait raison, il n'y avait pas mort d'homme et c'était plutôt drôle, après tout. Imaginer la tête des gens qui étaient tombés sur la photo de l'archer, un panier rempli de gui à la main tel un petit chaperon violet était absolument tordant.

La surprise passée, le philanthrope s'approcha de Clint et l'embrassa sur le front après lui avoir substitué le dernier chocolat de la boîte. Le blond le fusilla du regard et l'attaqua avec la boîte vide qui rebondi sur la tête d'Iron Man qui prenait la poudre d'escampette.

-T'avais pas le droiiiit c'était mon chocolat !

-Tu me dois bien ça, chéri ! Ricana l'autre qui disparut de la pièce.

Hawkeye bouda le temps de quelques secondes avant de grimper dans sa cachette secrète pour récupérer une autre boîte de chocolats. Et cette fois-ci, il comptait bien rester là-haut pour les déguster en toute tranquillité.

De plus, il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour tweeter une explication quant à sa folie du gui, Loki n'allait définitivement pas s'en tirer comme ça...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le 13 ème chapitre ! :D (avec le thème qui m'inspire le plus de touuuus les thèmes de cette année héhé)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Je vous présente aujourd'hui mon prompt préféré de cette année ! :D J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre alors j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire ;) Bonne lecture à tous !
> 
> Jour 13 - La voiture est en panne, on est au milieu de nulle part et en plus de ça, il fait une tempête de neige / tempête de neige

Qu'il n'en déplaise à quiconque, Clint allait mieux. C'était un fait avéré étant donné que l'archer avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de placarder de gui toutes les portes du quartier malgré sa blessure plus que récente à l'épaule.

Quoi qu'il en soit, deux jours plus tard, il était quasiment en pleine forme. Il fallait dire que Bruce faisait de véritables miracles en ce qui concernait la médecine -et la science, aussi, mais c'était tout autre chose-.

Tony avait pensé que sortir Hawkeye de la Tour lui ferait le plus grand bien après tous les événements qui s'étaient produits en décembre. En effet, ils n'étaient même pas arrivés à la moitié du mois que les catastrophes s'étaient déjà enchaînées dans leurs vies. Cela ne changeait pas vraiment de ce qu'ils avaient à subir d'habitude mais tout de même... à l'approche des fêtes, les incendies et les blessures à répétition étaient vraiment malvenues.

Le philanthrope avait donc entraîné son compagnon à sa suite, lui promettant une surprise plus que réjouissante. Il avait préparé un petit sac de pique-nique et comptait amener son cher et tendre en forêt pour une balade tranquille en amoureux.

Le coin où il comptait aller était très peu -voire pas du tout- fréquenté. Tony s'y rendait régulièrement lorsqu'il avait envie d'être seul, loin des problèmes de la vie quotidienne. Il n'y était cependant jamais aller avec Clint et comptait bien rectifier cela en ce 13 décembre.

Le blond ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, il avait même tenté de fuir la pièce à l'entente du mot ''surprise'' sortir de la bouche de Tony. La première surprise du mois de décembre s'était soldée en incendie, il en était de même pour la seconde et comme le proverbe le disait si bien : ''jamais deux sans trois''.

Après sa fuite plus qu'attendue, Iron Man avait rattrapé son archer préféré et l'avait pratiquement installé de force dans la voiture.

-Tu vas finir par me vexer, grommela Tony en bouclant la ceinture de Clint.

-Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec les surprises. Je déteste les surprises et... désolé pour ce que je vais dire mais les tiennes en particulier. Et tu ne peux même pas me le reprocher après le désastre des deux dernières que tu as organisé. Je t'aime chéri, vraiment, mais si tu pouvais juste arrêter ça m'arrangerait.

-C'est pas parce que le sapin a fini carbonisé et que la cuisine a pris feu que quelque chose d'autre va arriver aujourd'hui, tu pourrais me faire confiance un peu.

-Hmm, non je peux pas. Surtout que c'est ta troisième surprise du mois et comme on dit : jamais deux sans trois. Dooonc j'en déduis que tu vas provoquer une nouvelle catastrophe dans la journée et ce sera pas faute de t'avoir prévenu.

Tony grommela et démarra le moteur, faisant abstraction des mises en garde de son compagnon. Que pouvait-il bien leur arriver ? Il avait tout prévu. Le pique-nique à l'orée du bois, la balade... il ne voyait possiblement pas ce qui pouvait mal tourner.

Et puis il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin : il comptait bien aller au bout de sa surprise.

oOo

Une fois arrivés au lieu absolument paradisiaque, Clint oublia complètement ses craintes. Il s'émerveilla du paysage, posa une centaine de questions à Tony sur le comment du pourquoi il connaissait ce lieu et trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de faire un pique-nique en amoureux avec le génie.

Iron Man se félicita mentalement pour son idée Ô combien géniale. Il entraîna Hawkeye par la main pour lui faire une rapide visite des lieux avant qu'ils ne s'installent pour dévorer leur repas.

Une fois la nappe installée et le nécessaire sorti du sac, Clint écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ? Sans rien faire cramer ? C'est mangeable au moins ?

Tony roula des yeux avant de répondre.

-J'ai eu un peu d'aide. Et merci pour la confiance ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais essayer de t'empoisonner ?

-Pas consciemment mais tu en serais capable, sourit Clint en empoignant un sandwich. Mmmm c'hest bon.

Le pique-nique se passa dans le calme et la sérénité. Une fois leur repas englouti, les deux hommes s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, côte à côte, observant d'un air rêveur la cime des arbres.

-Tout est beaucoup trop parfait, murmura Clint. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi détendu.

Tony l'embrassa tendrement, souriant contre ses lèvres. Il était au paradis. Voir le blond aussi heureux l'emplissait de joie. Ces derniers temps, l'archer s'était montré stressé et pour cause : les événements n'avaient pas joués en leur faveur. Le génie avait passé son temps à s'inquiéter pour lui après la brûlure et la balle que son pauvre petit-ami avait dû endurer.

Dans la situation présente, il avait l'impression de nager en plein rêve. Il n'y avait aucune distraction extérieure, personne : juste eux deux, allongés dans l'herbe en train de se faire des papouilles.

-On devrait faire ça plus souvent, fit remarquer Tony qui jouait avec les cheveux du blond.

-Tellement, mais on a jamais le temps de faire ce genre de choses avec les missions. Le mois de décembre est plus tranquille, ça fait du bien.

Iron Man hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propos. Il ignorait si les derniers jours pouvaient être qualifiés de ''tranquille'' mais il était assez d'accord avec Clint. Il était effectivement rare qu'ils aient le temps de passer une journée en dehors de la Tour.

Mais plus quelque chose était exceptionnel et peu habituel, plus le moment passé était fantastique.

oOo

La nuit commençait doucement à tomber, la forêt s'assombrissait et le couple avait d'ores et déjà passé de longues heures dehors. Ils avaient eu le temps de se promener dans tout le domaine et ils sentaient doucement la fatigue s'installer en eux.

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de rentrer à la Tour et aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, ils étaient installés dans la voiture, prêt à revenir chez eux.

Ils roulaient depuis une bonne demie-heure lorsque la voiture se mit à faire un bruit étrange. Elle perdit de la vitesse, trembla puis s'arrêta.

Tony jura avant de sortir de l'habitacle pour trouver la cause du problème. Il souleva le capot et notifia la présence d'une épaisse fumée noire un peu trop inquiétante à son goût. Il se précipita aux côtés de Clint et l'extirpa de la voiture en un rien de temps.

Sans lui expliquer la cause de son comportement, il le tira derrière lui en courant à une vitesse maximale.

-Tony ! Arrête ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Cours ! Le pria l'autre.

A peine furent-ils arrivés à une distance raisonnable de la voiture que cette dernière explosa dans un bruit sourd.

Des bouts de carrosserie partirent dans le décor, les flammes montèrent à une hauteur démesurée dans le ciel et face à tout ça, ni Tony ni Clint ne surent comment réagir.

-Je... rêve, s'étrangla Hawkeye. Un... un troisième incendie. Une troisième surprise et un troisième incendie. C'est … impossible, impensable, improbable. Ça défit toutes les lois de la nature, c'est du jamais vu. C'est … tu as une malédiction.

-J'arrête les surprises.

-Tu arrêtes les surprises.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent sur le bord de la route, au beau milieu de nulle part. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans la forêt et ils n'avaient croisé personne de la journée ce qui était très mauvais signe.

Tony dégaina son téléphone et poussa un cri de frustration.

-J'ai pas de réseau.

Clint sortit alors le sien.

-Moi non plus.

Fantastique. La situation était rêvée. Il faisait nuit, ils étaient perdus au milieu d'une forêt inconnue au monde entier et ils n'avaient aucun moyen de contacter le monde extérieur.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda Clint.

-On va marcher, avec un peu de chance on réussira à trouver du réseau sur la route.

L'archer hocha la tête et se releva. Ils allumèrent tous deux les lampes torches de leurs téléphones et entamèrent leur longue et pénible marche.

oOo

Deux heures après le drame, le couple était complètement glacé. La température extérieure chutait un peu plus à chaque minute qui passait. Ils avaient remonté leurs écharpes sur le nez et descendu leur bonnets pour couvrir au maximum leur peau.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'ils marchaient et ils n'avaient toujours pas croisé âme qui vive. Leurs téléphones restaient toujours non-opérationnels et de ce fait, ils n'avaient pu contacter aucun de leurs amis pour les prévenir de la situation malencontreuse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

Les deux hommes avaient actuellement la même pensée en tête : ils allaient devoir rentrer à pieds. Et autant dire que la route promettait d'être longue. Ils allaient au moins devoir marcher jusqu'à trouver un village ou bien un endroit où ils pourraient contacter le monde extérieur.

Soudain, des flocons se mirent à tomber. Ils levèrent tous deux la tête en direction du ciel.

-Ne me dis pas qu'on va se prendre de la neige sur la tronche, maintenant ? S'insurgea Tony.

-C'est juste quelques flocons, ça sera fini dans quelques minutes, le rassura Clint.

Ce ne fut pas fini quelques minutes plus tard.

Une tempête monstrueuse engloutie la forêt toute entière, des trombes de neige se mirent à tomber et la route fut rapidement enneigée. Tony et Clint étaient couverts de poudre blanche de la tête aux pieds.

-C'est une plaisanterie, s'étrangla l'archer. La voiture a pris feu, on est au milieu de nulle part et en plus de ça, il fait une tempête de neige.

-Je... j'ai même plus les mots, là, en fait, soupira Iron Man en serrant la main de Hawkeye dans la sienne. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où s'abriter sinon on va rapidement mourir de froid.

Clint hocha la tête. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait désormais était un petit feu de bois avec une bonne tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains. Il ne sentait d'ailleurs plus ces dernières, malgré les gants qu'il portait. Habituellement, il adorait la neige. Ce n'était plus tellement le cas dans la situation présente. C'était juste la putain de goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder un vase plus que rempli.

Alors que le couple progressait toujours dans la forêt, les phares d'une voiture se firent voir non loin de là. Clint et Tony virent alors l'opportunité de leur vie, se voyant déjà tirés d'affaire.

Ils se mirent au beau milieu de la route et firent de grands gestes de détresse en direction de la voiture qui s'arrêta à leur niveau.

Une tête fut passée par la fenêtre et sur qui tombèrent-ils ?

-Steve!? S'exclama Tony.

-Rentrez vous mettre au chaud ! Leur ordonna le Captain en ouvrant la portière.

Les deux hommes ne se firent pas prier. Ils s'installèrent dans l'habitacle et ronronnèrent de plaisir en sentant le doux chauffage frôler leur peau frigorifiée.

-On s'est fait un sang d'encre !On a demandé à Jarvis de tracer vos téléphones et je suis directement venu vous chercher. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-La voiture a pris feu. On avait pas de réseau. On était au milieu de nulle part. Une tempête de neige est arrivée.

Steve hésitait entre rire et pleurer.

-Un incendie ? Encore ?

Il était complètement estomaqué. Il lança un regard à Tony dans le rétroviseur. Le génie détournait les yeux, prenant une posture calme et détendue.

-C'est pas de la pyromanie, bougonna Iron Man. C'est une malédiction, c'est tout.

Cette fois-ci, Steve et Clint explosèrent de rire. Le blond se blottit contre lui et l'embrassa sur le nez.

-Si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait vraiment t'inventer, sourit-il en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui ; c'est bel et bien le 4ème incendie de cette fic. Non ; ce n'était absolument pas prévu.
> 
> Et j'ai bel et bien un problème avec les incendies dans ce calendrier de l'avent ... je ne comprends pas moi-même, rassurez-vous XD et je ne préfère pas vous dire que ce sera le dernier car je l'avais déjà dit la fois dernière et au final, voilà ce qui est arrivé ... Alors advienne que pourra ! :D
> 
> A demain pour le chapitre 14 ! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Vous aimez le fluffy ? Si la réponse est non, je vous conseille de partir XD Je n'imaginais pas ce chapitre autrement que comme je l'ai écrit, il est court mais il est... comme des vacances dans un chalet à la montagne se doivent d'être ! :D
> 
> Enfin bref, vous comprendrez en lisant ;) bonne lecture !
> 
> Jour 14 - Le chalet à la montagne

La sortie en forêt avait été un beau fiasco. Le couple avait apprécié la chaleur de la Tour quand ils étaient finalement rentrés et ils étaient partis se coucher sans demander leur reste.

Le lendemain, ils avaient décidé de partir ensemble passer une journée dans un chalet à la montagne. Leur petit voyage improvisé allait cependant être de courte durée car ils ne pouvaient pas s'attarder bien longtemps en dehors de la Tour au cas où une mission nécessiterait leur présence.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après avoir préparé leurs bagages et s'être installés dans la voiture, ils partirent rejoindre leur petit nid d'amour sans perdre une minute.

Avant le départ, Tony avait pris soin de passer au peigne fin le véhicule afin d'éviter une nouvelle explosion. Il ne désirait pas finir rôti à dix jours de Noël. Il ne désirait pas finir rôti tout court, en fait.

Il jouait désormais sur la prudence, se méfiant de tout ce qui pouvait possiblement leur attirer des ennuis. Il désirait passer les derniers jours avant les fêtes plus calmement et simplement. Ils avaient eu leur cota de catastrophes pour le reste de leur vie, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

Leurs vacances se profilaient bien, la circulation était fluide, le temps était doux et l'humeur de l'habitacle demeurait joyeuse depuis leur départ.

Les Avengers commençaient d'ailleurs à être légèrement jaloux de tout ce qu'ils organisaient sans eux. Le couple passait leur temps ensemble, à droite ou à gauche, parcourant le pays au gré de leurs envies.

De ce fait, la petite équipe avait décidé de se faire une sortie, eux-aussi. Ils avaient prévu de partir skier dans la journée.

Ils avaient bien évidemment proposé à Clint et Tony de les rejoindre mais les deux hommes avaient décliné l'invitation, préférant passer un peu de bon temps à deux.

En milieu de matinée, la voiture montait tranquillement une pente ardue et enneigée. Bien heureusement, Iron Man avait placé des chaînes sur les pneus de la voiture pour éviter qu'ils ne restent coincés encore au milieu de nulle part avec quelques chèvres de montagne en guise de compagnie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent finalement au chalet et l'archer s'émerveilla directement de la beauté des lieux.

Le coin était tranquille, perdu au milieu d'une montagne. Il n'y avait aucune habitation aux alentours, seulement des sapins décorés de poudreuse donc la cime trônait haut dans le ciel.

Un endroit de rêve, somme toute.

Quant au chalet, il était spacieux, tout en bois. Une cheminée était placée au milieu du salon ainsi que des rocking-chair, la cuisine était simple mais impressionnante tout de même. La chambre se trouvait à l'étage, elle était d'une beauté parfaite. Le lit était immense, la décoration était mignonne et la salle de bain avenante disposait d'un jacuzzi pour parfaire le tout.

Le couple n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Ils regrettaient déjà que le temps passé à cet endroit soit si court, ils envisageaient d'ailleurs d'y revenir plus que prochainement, dès que l'occasion se présenterait à nouveau à eux.

A peine eurent-ils fini la visite que Clint plongea sur le lit pour tester le matelas, la qualité des coussins et la douceur des couvertures.

-C'est parfaiiit ! Tellement parfait, s'extasia-t-il en fermant les yeux, s'étalant dans toute la largeur du lit.

Suite à cela, ils partirent s'habiller plus chaudement et récupérèrent la luge mise à leur disposition. Ils avaient décidé de passer un peu de bon temps à l'extérieur et pour cause : il neigeait, c'était presque Noël et il aurait été dommage de s'enfermer toute la journée alors qu'ils se trouvaient dans un milieu paradisiaque.

Ils n'eurent même pas à chercher un coin pour profiter de la luge, ils n'avaient qu'à sortir du chalet et à dévaler la pente jusqu'en bas.

Tony s'installa à l'arrière de la luge et Clint se positionna devant lui. Ils partirent à une vitesse folle et leur course s'arrêta en contre bas. Avec la vitesse, ils furent littéralement expulsés dans la neige et lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, ils étaient complètement redécorés en blanc, riant aux éclats.

Ils s'amusèrent pendant des heures. Ils firent des bonhommes de neige, une bataille de boules de neige, des anges de neige... Ils se roulèrent même dans la poudreuse et prirent quelques photos souvenirs.

Leurs soucis étaient loin derrière eux, ils profitaient tout simplement du moment présent et il n'y avait rien de plus agréable que cela.

La nuit tomba bien tôt sur la montagne et le couple se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de déjeuner à midi. Ils rentrèrent donc au chalet pour se restaurer et également pour se réchauffer.

Iron Man s'occupa d'allumer la cheminée. Les flammes se reflétèrent rapidement dans la pièce, ajoutant un peu de douceur et de quiétude à l'ambiance déjà apaisée du chalet.

Il prit place sur une des rocking-chair et Clint vint le rejoindre, s'installant confortablement sur ses genoux.

-J'ai passé une des meilleures journées de ma vie, sourit-il.

-Moi aussi, c'était génial, répondit le génie.

Ils restèrent là, au coin du feu, à se réchauffer et à discuter. Leurs mains étaient jointes et leurs esprits apaisés. Ils n'auraient pu rêver mieux.

Quelques années auparavant, aucun des deux hommes n'aurait pu penser qu'un jour, un tel bonheur leur soit accordé. Ils étaient passé par l'enfer, avaient appris à ne plus faire confiance à personne et avaient tout simplement perdu foi en l'humanité ainsi qu'en la vie.

Désormais, leur amour semblait plus fort que tout, ils profitaient de chaque moment passé ensemble et ils avaient finalement compris qu'eux aussi avaient le droit d'être heureux.

Le reste de leur soirée se passa tout aussi agréablement. Ils firent une raclette digne de ce nom et s'installèrent à nouveau au coin du feu, une tasse de chocolat chaud entre les mains.

Finalement, Hawkeye s'accouda au rebord de la fenêtre et observa les flocons tomber lentement à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait rien de plus réjouissant comme sensation que de regarder la neige, perdu au milieu de la montagne avec l'homme dont il était amoureux. Ce dernier arriva d'ailleurs derrière lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras en nichant son nez dans son cou.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position en ne cessant de se dire qu'ils avaient définitivement beaucoup de chance et que chaque moment de cette journée resterait à jamais gravé dans leur esprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le 15ème chapitre ! :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Mais qu'ai-je encore fait? Un chapitre fluffy à souhait ! Mais je suis excusable, n'est-ce pas? Noël arrive et ... et je suis totalement dans l'ambiance, excitée comme une puce et j'ai envie d'écrire des chapitres mignons ! :D
> 
> Oh et j'ai aussi quelque chose de drôle à vous raconter. Hier, ma sœur a demandé à ma mère si son sapin ne risquait pas de prendre feu car elle l'a décoré avec une guirlande à LED. Quand elle a demandé ça... autant vous dire que j'ai explosé de rire sans pour autant leur expliquer la raison de mon hilarité XD c'était tordant.
> 
> Et voilà pour la petite histoire ! Je vous laisse avec le chapitre maintenant ;) bonne lecture !
> 
> Jour 15 - L'un donne à l'autre son manteau/écharpe/autre pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid / je meurs de froid

Un froid glacial avait doucement pris place dans tout le pays. Quoi de plus normal, après tout, l'hiver arrivait à grands pas.

Le mois de décembre passait à une vitesse folle, les Avengers n'avaient pas le temps de profiter d'une journée qu'ils passaient déjà à la suivante. C'était tout bonnement hallucinant.

L'ambiance était festive, les flocons de neige tombaient doucement dehors et toute la Tour était calme et détendue. Pas de catastrophe en vue, pas de dispute, pas de mission.

Un 15 décembre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Ils s'étaient tous installés dans le salon spacieux pour visionner un film de Noël, leur plus grande tradition chaque année.

C'était complètement niais et plein de bons sentiments mais ça correspondait parfaitement à l'ambiance générale à l'approche des fêtes. Et puis après tout, un peu de niaiserie n'allait tuer personne.

Des coussins ainsi que des plaids avaient remplacés les canapés qui avaient été placé dans un coin de la pièce. La petite équipe trouvait cela convivial de se serrer tous ensemble sous des couvertures à même le sol.

Chacun avait élu domicile dans un petit endroit douillet et s'était servi une tasse de chocolat chaud parsemée de mini guimauves, tout ce qu'il y a de plus hivernal et rempli de mignonnitude.

Noël, somme toute.

L'approche des fêtes détendait tout le monde, il faisait bon vivre de passer du temps avec sa famille et ses amis et de profiter de ce mois sacré. Chaque jour était important car à la fin de décembre, il allait bien évidemment falloir attendre une longue année avant de retrouver tous ces petits moments chérissables.

Lové contre Tony, Clint soufflait doucement sur son chocolat chaud pour le boire sans se brûler. Le film de noël jouait sur l'écran géant du salon et chacun appréciait plus ou moins les scènes qui défilaient les unes après les autres.

Qu'ils n'aiment ou qu'ils n'aiment pas, le plus important était qu'ils soient tous réunis ensemble, comme la grande famille qu'ils étaient.

oOo

Plus tard dans la journée, Tony et Clint avaient décidé de partir en centre ville pour faire quelques achats de Noël. Il valait mieux s'occuper de cela un vendredi plutôt qu'un samedi car pendant le week-end qui précédait les fêtes, il était préférable de fuir si l'on ne voulait pas se faire engloutir par une marée de monde.

Personne ne comprenait d'ailleurs pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde semblait se rendre compte à une semaine de Noël qu'il fallait s'occuper des cadeaux. C'était l'euphorie dans tous les centres commerciaux du monde, il était impossible de circuler voire même de respirer.

Et malgré cette ambiance plus que suffocante, chacun était tout de même ravi car ça faisait aussi parti de Noël.

On parlait souvent de magie de Noël et effectivement, cette fête religieuse pouvait aisément être qualifiée de ''magique''. Tout le monde était plus joyeux et détendu, des chants de Noël peuplaient les rues, les marchés se multipliaient et les décorations prenaient place à chaque recoin de chaque ville du monde.

C'est donc en cette après-midi neigeuse que le couple prit la route en direction du centre commercial le plus proche. Ils étaient partis à pied, la route étant impraticable à cause de la neige. En plus de cela, ils n'avaient pas envie de passer des heures à trouver une place où se garer en centre ville et un peu de marche n'avait jamais tué personne.

Main dans la main, ils circulaient sur le trottoir. Clint fredonnait un chant de Noël, un sourire éclairant son visage. Tony appréciait moins cette fête mais il devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait d'humeur plus joyeuse à l'approche de cette date sacrée.

La neige rajoutait une touche féerique à l'ambiance plus que fantastique qui prenait d'ores et déjà possession de la planète.

Noël était comme une sorte de monde parallèle. Les décorations, le temps, les gens, les traditions, les chants,... tout était mis en œuvre pour que chacun y trouve son compte.

Les deux hommes marchaient depuis plusieurs minutes lorsque l'archer remarqua le marché de Noël qui se déroulait en bas de la rue. Il entraîna Tony à sa suite, pressé de découvrir chaque stand mis à disposition pour l'occasion.

L'endroit était absolument bondé de monde et le couple de super-héros dû se frayer un chemin tant bien que mal, jouant des coudes pour écarter quelques personnes un peu trop proches d'eux.

Toute la place réquisitionnée pour le marché sentait les odeurs bien reconnaissables de Noël. Le pain d'épice, le chocolat, la cannelle, l'orange, le vin chaud,... tout se mélangeait pour former cette senteur bien connue et identifiable comme étant celle des fêtes de fin d'année.

-C'est magnifique, s'émerveilla Clint. C'est la première fois que je vois un marché de Noël.

Tony s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour croasser un ''QUOI!?'' digne de ce nom mais il s'abstint finalement. Évidemment. Avec l'enfance horrible à laquelle il avait été confronté, il n'était pas étonnant que ce soit la toute première fois qu'il pose un pied au milieu d'un marché de Noël.

Hawkeye avait tout l'air d'un enfant à ce moment présent. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, les pommettes rosées et un bonnet bien enfoncé sur ses oreilles.

Le brun se plaça face à lui et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser avec légèreté et amour. Il avait envie que ce moment reste gravé à jamais dans l'esprit de Clint, qu'il se rappelle de son premier marché de Noël comme étant un moment merveilleux.

Suite à cela, ils partirent se promener à travers le marché et Tony tint absolument à faire goûter à son compagnon tous les mets disponibles. Passant du pain d'épice aux marrons glacés et des crêpes à la crème de châtaignes au vin chaud.

Une petite trentaine de minutes plus tard, Clint avait ralenti le pas tant son estomac était rempli.

Il fut soudainement prit d'un tremblement et il claqua furtivement des dents. Iron Man ne s'en aperçu pas directement mais son petit-ami était littéralement en train de se congeler sur place.

Et pour cause : cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils faisaient face à un froid glacial et à de la neige qui tombait en trombe.

Hawkeye n'osa rien dire lorsque le froid commença à prendre possession de son corps. Tony avait en effet insisté pour qu'il s'habille plus chaudement avant qu'ils ne sortent mais Clint avait refusé. Il n'aimait pas spécialement être serré dans un manteau et préférait porter un pull ample et confortable. Il avait donc délaissé la doudoune bien chaude que son petit-ami lui avait proposé et était parti de la Tour simplement vêtu d'un pull de mi-saison.

Mais tout de même, il avait mis son bonnet, ses gants et son écharpe. Ça aurait dû suffire pour le maintenir au chaud, non ?

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, il ne pouvait presque plus avancer de façon normale tellement il avait froid. Ses pieds s'étaient transformés en glaçons, son nez avait pris une teinte rougeâtre des plus inquiétantes et le blond se demandait si ses cheveux étaient en train de se transformer en stalactites sous son bonnet.

Tony -qui tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne- finit cependant par le sentir trembler contre lui. Il s'arrêta donc de marcher, coupant Clint dans son élan qui prétendait depuis un certain moment déjà ne pas avoir froid.

Le génie plissa les yeux et enleva un de ses gants qu'il posa sur la joue du blond. Ce dernier sursauta quand la chaleur toucha sa peau glacée.

-Chéri, tu es congelé, lui fit remarquer le brun.

Merci bien, comme s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout seul.

-Non, ça va, protesta l'autre en détournant les yeux.

-Je vois bien que tu as froid. Tu trembles et ta peau est glacée. Alors à moins que tu ne sois un vampire... tu as bel et bien froid.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Clint finit par se dire qu'il était inutile de mentir plus longtemps et il hocha lentement la tête pour confirmer ses propos.

Tony soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de proférer un ''je te l'avais bien dit'' qui correspondait pourtant parfaitement bien à la situation.

Il se contenta de retirer son manteau et de le placer sur les épaules de Clint en frictionnant son dos pour lui apporter un peu de chaleur plus que bienvenue.

-N-non ! Tu vas attraper froid ! Refusa le blond qui se dépatouillait avec le blouson de Tony pour le lui rendre.

-Tu le gardes. Pas de négociation possible.

Le ton du philanthrope était catégorique et après avoir été parcouru d'un nouveau tremblement, l'archer finit par consentir à enfiler le manteau mis à sa disposition.

-Je savais que tu allais avoir froid, chéri, sourit Tony en prenant un air innocent. J'ai donc empilé un certain nombres de pulls avant de partir, juste au cas où un petit blondinet se mette soudainement à mourir d'hypothermie.

Clint gonfla les joues. Il détestait être aussi prévisible mais en même temps... il était normal que le brun le connaisse aussi bien. Et dans une telle situation, il était bien heureux qu'Iron Man ait prévu un bout de tissu supplémentaire pour lui.

-On peut rester encore un peu au marché ? Demanda le blond.

Tony sourit largement et l'embrassa sur le front avant de répondre.

-Autant de temps que tu le voudras, Clintounet !

Ledit ''Clintounet'' se contenta de rouler des yeux à l'entente de ce surnom ridicule.

Ils se remirent ensuite en route, parés contre le froid et prêt à se remplir l'estomac avec d'autres friandises de Noël !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et demain on attaque les 10 derniers chapitres de cette fic... le temps passe tellement vite en décembre ! TOT c'est déprimant


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Quand j'ai vu le thème d'aujourd'hui, je n'étais absolument pas inspirée. Je me suis dit "Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas bien pouvoir écrire?" et puis un souvenir de mon enfance s'est imposé à mon esprit... En effet, la chanson que j'ai choisi pour ce chapitre est la chanson que j'avais l'habitude de parodier chaque année, à l'approche de Noël. Je prenais le surnom de ma grande soeur et je passais la journée à chanter à tue-tête pour l'enquiquiner ! :D Voilà la source de mon inspiration d'aujourd'hui...
> 
> Oh et j'ai un nouveau "fun fact" à raconter ! Aujourd'hui, j'étais avec ma mère et elle a voulu qu'on aille dans un centre commercial. Sur le moment j'étais en mode "NOOOON ! pas à une semaine de Noël !" et puis ... bah quand ma mère a quelque chose en tête, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Et comme vous vous en doutez, le centre commercial était bondé de monde c'était horrible TOT et pourquoi je raconte cela? Parce que dans le chapitre d'hier, Tony et Clint allaient au centre commercial le vendredi pour éviter la foule du samedi. Je commence donc à croire que ce que j'écris a décidé de se produire dans la réalité cette année XD c'est drôle et flippant à la fois
> 
> ENFIN BREF ! j'arrête de raconter ma vie et je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre ;)
> 
> Jour 16 - Tu joues la même chanson depuis 3h ! Changes-en !

'' _Mon beau Tony,_

_Roi des forêts_

_Que j'aime ta verduuuuuure._

_Quand par l'hiver,_

_Ton corps musclé_

_Est dépouillé_

_De ses attraits._

_Mon beau Tony,_

_Roi des forêts_

_Tu gardes ton armuuuure._

_Toi que Noël_

_Planta chez moi_

_Au saint anniversaire_

_Joli Tony,_

_Comme tu es doux_

_Et tes cookies_

_Et tes incendies_

_Toi que Noël_

_Planta chez moi_

_Mon beau Tony,_

_Tes verts sommets_

_Et leur fidèle ombraaaaage_

_De la foi qui ne ment jamais_

_De la constance et de la paix_

_Mon beau Tony,_

_Tes verts sommets_

_M'offrent la douce imaaaage._ ''

Iron Man sursauta dans le lit et se redressa, manquant par la même occasion de tomber rudement sur le sol, la tête la première.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, agrippa la couette qu'il remonta jusqu'à son visage et chercha la cause de son réveil matinal.

A l'autre bout de la chambre, Clint fit son apparition. Il était vêtu de son pull de Noël ainsi que d'un bonnet de père Noël. Il tenait dans sa main une bougie et chantait à tue tête sa chanson.

-Bon sang de bonsoir ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Tu n'aimes pas ma chanson ? Je l'ai composée spécialement pour toi ! Sourit Hawkeye qui reprenait son chant comme si de rien n'était.

-Je suis supposé aimer cette HORREUR ? S'exclama Tony. Et qu'est-ce que tu entends par ''Ton corps musclé est dépouillé de ses attraits'' ?

Hawkeye éclata franchement de rire et se jeta à plat ventre sur leur lit, écrasant le pauvre Iron Man par la même occasion.

-T'as un peu abusé sur le chocolat, chéri. Ton bidou est un peu plus confortable que d'habitude, non que ça ne me déplaise cela dit...

Le brun grommela dans sa barbe et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Il commençait à être salement vexé. En plus de cela, on l'avait tiré du lit de façon plutôt brutale alors qu'il dormait paisiblement.

Il s'enfuit de la pièce en laissant son petit-ami planté dans la chambre. Il se réfugia dans la cuisine pour se préparer son café, comme à son habitude.

A peine eut-il mis en marche la cafetière qu'il entendit quelqu'un fredonner derrière lui.

'' _Mon beau Tony,_

_Roi des forêts_

_Que j'aime ta verduuuuuure._ ''

Il souffla, se retourna et pointa le blond du doigt, le menaçant clairement.

-Arrête tout de suite, le prévint-il en plissant les yeux.

-T'es vraiment pas drôle, se plaignit Clint en quittant la pièce, les mains enfoncées dans les poches.

Le temps d'un instant, Tony se crut tiré d'affaire. Il avait bêtement pensé qu'on allait le laisser tranquille et qu'il allait pouvoir siroter son café en paix.

Le calme fut de courte durée lorsqu'une musique se mit soudainement à résonner dans toute la Tour. Le brun crut qu'il allait se taper le front contre le plan de travail tant il était blasé et lassé.

Le chant qui lui était dédié passait en boucle et il était sur le point de devenir fou.

-JARVIS ! Enlève-moi cette horreur, s'écria-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit.

-JARVIIIIIIIIIIS.

-Je ne peux pas, monsieur. Mr Barton m'a implicitement ordonné de laisser la musique jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise d'arrêter et en plus de cela, je la trouve personnellement entraînante.

-Un complot ! Je crie au complot !

Iron Man partit se réfugier sur le balcon de la Tour, sa tasse de café toujours dans les mains. Il avait à peine eu le temps d'en boire une gorgée.

L'idée du balcon était cependant quelque peu stupide car il neigeait et le génie était sorti en pyjama et en chaussettes. Il grelotta et avisa ses pieds trempés.

_Génial._

La journée avait définitivement mal commencée.

oOo

Une petite heure de musique plus tard, le silence prit finalement place dans la Tour. Iron Man souffla de soulagement et s'étendit de tout son long dans le canapé, appréciant de ne plus être torturé par la chanson entêtante et Ô combien énervante de son petit-ami.

Ce dernier fit d'ailleurs son apparition, sifflotant tranquillement et feignant la surprise lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec le brun.

-Oh ! Tu es là ! Je t'ai cherché partout, sourit-il en l'embrassant.

-Te déteste, grommela le brun en tournant le dos à Hawkeye qui s'était assis à ses côtés.

-Mais c'était ma façon à moi de te témoigner de l'amour que je te porte ! T'es vraiment pas drôle.

-Ça fait trois heures, TROIS HEURES que j'entends cette stupide chanson. Mes oreilles sont sur le point de prendre feu, d'exploser et de quémander un peu de silence.

-T'exagères, j'avais programmé la chanson sur une heure.

-Je vois pas bien ce que ça change. Une heure ou trois heures c'est tout aussi abominable pour moi.

-Oh, alors je peux la passer deux heures de plus ? S'enquit Clint, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

-SURTOUT PAS ! S'insurgea Tony en bondissant sur le canapé.

Il renversa Hawkeye sur le dos et le bloqua sous lui.

-Si tu fais ça, gare aux conséquences...

-Ah oui ? Tu vas faire quoi ?

Il gardait son stupide sourire et cela énervait d'autant plus le pauvre philanthrope qui était au bord de la dépression nerveuse.

-Je te ferai regretter ta cruauté.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de son compagnon.

-Tu m'écrases avec ton corps dépouillé de ses attraits.

Tony écarquilla les yeux, serra les dents et partit du salon sans un regard en arrière. Clint commençait à lui courir sur le système et il valait mieux qu'il mette un peu de distance entre eux avant qu'il ne commette un meurtre.

oOo

Le soir venu, Iron Man se décida finalement à rejoindre leur chambre après avoir passé la journée entière à bouder. Oui, c'était digne du comportement d'un enfant en bas âge mais il avait évité de croiser l'archer depuis leur altercation matinale.

La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et la première chose qui frappa le génie furent les bougies qui étaient parsemées un peu partout dans tout l'espace. Il tâtonna pour trouver l'interrupteur et la lumière éclaira soudainement la chambre, dévoilant à Tony une table surmontée d'une nappe rouge, deux chaises et un Clint vêtu d'un costume qui lui souriait tendrement.

-Wow, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Lui demanda le brun.

-Surprise ! S'exclama Hawkeye. Je me suis dit que si je passais la journée à t'embêter, je pouvais tranquillement nous concocter un petit repas en amoureux sans t'avoir dans mes pattes. Et puis tu n'avais pas l'air décidé à quitter le lit ce matin et si je n'avais pas fait ça, tu aurais voulu passer la journée avec moi et je n'aurais jamais pu cuisiner et installer la table.

Tony en resta sans voix. Alors Clint avait fait tout ça pour lui ?

-T'es... je sais même pas quoi dire, souffla le brun en s'approchant de son petit-ami.

Il l'embrassa délicatement et laissa sa main posée contre sa joue, couvrant son compagnon d'un regard de pure tendresse et imprégné d'amour.

-Ça te plaît ? Murmura Hawkeye.

Tony hocha vivement la tête et s'installa face à lui.

Finalement, avoir passé la journée à écouter une chanson horripilante valait bien le coup quand l'on voyait la récompense qui l'attendait pour la dure épreuve qu'il avait enduré.

Le couple allait passer une soirée merveilleuse à défaut d'avoir pu faire de même pendant le restant de la journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que vous avez appréciez ma petite parodie de la chanson "Mon beau sapin" qui est une de mes musiques préférées à l'approche de Noël ! :D je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre en tout cas ^O^
> 
> On se retrouve demain pour le 17ème jour de ce mois de décembre !


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Et hop ! je poste le chapitre 17 ! :D Dans une semaine c'est Noël, j'ai trop hâte ! Je suis en plein préparatif et je suis excitée comme une puce, comme chaque année ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !
> 
> Jour 17 - Ma maison en pain d'épice est plus jolie que la tienne

En ce dimanche qui précédait d'une semaine les fêtes de Noël, Tony et Clint n'avaient pas trouvé de meilleure idée que de retourner au marché de Noël qui se déroulait dans la ville.

En effet, ils avaient récupéré un prospectus deux jours auparavant qui faisait la pub d'un concours. Le concours de la plus belle maison en pain d'épice.

Tony n'avait pas été très emballé par l'idée mais Clint avait insisté pour qu'ils y participent alors le génie avait tout bonnement fini par céder pour faire plaisir à son petit-ami.

Il sentait déjà la catastrophe arriver mais il préférait ne pas trop s'avancer et puis, peut-être que pour une fois, tout se passerait bien.

Après avoir englouti un café bien chaud, les deux hommes prirent donc la route en direction du marché. Cette fois-ci, Hawkeye s'était vêtu chaudement sans faire aucun commentaire. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas le fait de porter les habits de Tony mais il ne désirait pas le rendre malade s'il devait une nouvelle fois lui céder son blouson.

Comme il était spécifié sur le prospectus, le concours se déroulait sur une estrade à l'extérieur alors les participants allaient devoir prier pour que le temps soit clément.

Il ne s'agissait pas de finir tremper par une pluie subite ou enneigée à cause d'une violente tempête de neige.

Cependant, rien ne semblait décourager le blond qui paraissait plus motivé que jamais à gagner le concours. Il avait passé la nuit à s'entraîner dans la cuisine et bien qu'il n'ait pas pris le temps de se reposer, il était en pleine forme et aucune trace de fatigue ne venait ternir son visage.

Iron Man semblait même être plus fatigué que lui. Des cernes accompagnaient le contour de ses yeux en permanence, sûrement à cause des longues heures passées dans son atelier au lieu de prendre quelques heures de repos pourtant bien méritées.

Mais ce détail n'avait absolument aucune importance pour le concours. Tony avait beau ne pas sembler motivé, il avait tout de même envie de se donner à fond pour faire plaisir à Clint.

Il avait d'ailleurs l'impression de faire beaucoup d'efforts et de concessions pour ravir son petit-ami, non pas que cela soit un problème car il adorait voir un sourire fleurir sur le visage du blond.

C'est donc avec enthousiasme que les deux Avengers arrivèrent sur le lieu du concours et prirent place sur l'estrade parmi une petite dizaine de participants.

Chacun avait un dossard attitré ainsi qu'un plan de travail.

Il fallait tout d'abord assembler la maison puis la décorer. Finalement, les membres du jury décideraient de la meilleure maison en pain d'épice et un trophée serait donné au grand gagnant.

Le couple s'installa côte à côte et attendit que le commencement du concours soit donné.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le signal retentit et chacun s'attaqua au montage de sa maison respective.

Hawkeye posa temporairement sa main sur celle de son conjoint en lui offrant un sourire d'encouragement puis il s'empara de ses pièces en pain d'épice pour composer sa maison.

En un tour de main expert, l'habitation fut montée et il put ainsi s'occuper de la décoration en toute tranquillité. Le concours était d'une durée d'une heure alors il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. C'est avec joie que le super-héros se rendit compte qu'il était le premier à avoir terminé l'assemblage de sa maison, c'était de ce fait plutôt bien parti pour lui.

A contrario, Tony était en train de vivre un cauchemar. Il n'arrivait pas à faire tenir sa maison debout et plus il s'acharnait, moins ça fonctionnait. Il aurait pourtant cru que ce serait la partie du concours la plus simple pour lui étant donné qu'il était habitué à assembler les pièces de ses armures dans son atelier.

Il s'était fourvoyé et en beauté.

Le pain d'épice semblait tout bonnement le détester et ce sentiment était réciproque.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'acharnement intensif, il réussit enfin à atteindre un résultat convenable. Il pouvait donc passer à la décoration à son tour. Il avait pris un sacré retard dans le concours et put s'en rendre compte en observant les autres participants qui tenaient tous leur glaçage décoratif en main.

Il soupira et se mit lui-aussi au travail.

La fin du concours arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'eurent cru, Clint finit avec quelques minutes d'avance et put donc faire quelques retouches sur sa maison avant de la mettre de côté, satisfait du travail accompli.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Iron Man qui affichait un air contrarié, serrant dans sa main sa poche de glaçage.

De plus, il commençait à neiger et quelques flocons tombaient doucement sur les participants trop concentrés pour y prêter attention.

Lorsque Hawkeye avisa la maison en pain d'épice de son compagnon, il se sentit défaillir.

-Ma maison en pain d'épice est plus jolie que la tienne, fit-il remarquer.

Tony releva la tête et jeta un coup d'œil au chef d'œuvre de l'archer.

-Hmm... non, protesta-t-il. Je suis en train de confectionner une véritable œuvre d'art, personne ne peut surpasser mon talent.

-Bien entendu, chéri, sourit l'autre. C'est de l'art abstrait, cela dit. Ta maison penche dangereusement et menace de s'effondrer à tout instant, ton glaçage coule de façon disgracieuse sur la façade...

-De l'art je te dis. La tienne est trop parfaite, ça manque d'originalité.

Clint roula des yeux et laissa son petit-ami finir, attendant patiemment la fin du concours qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Tous les participants posèrent les différents ustensiles utilisés sur le plan de travail et se reculèrent, se préparant à l'annonce des résultats.

Lorsque le jury arriva devant la maison de Tony, ils écarquillèrent les yeux et étouffèrent un cri de surprise. Les couleurs avaient été mélangées sans qu'aucune ne s'accorde, le glaçage avait été appliqué avec un parfait manque de goût et pour parfaire le tout : un petit souffle de vent vint caresser la création du génie qui s'écrasa dans l'assiette dans un bruit sourd.

Les membres du jury se lancèrent un regard entendu, s'abstinrent de commentaire et passèrent à la maison suivante qui était donc celle de l'archer.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne purent retenir un ''Ohhh'' d'appréciation à la vue du chef d'œuvre du blond qu'ils inspectèrent d'un air ravi.

Clint se tenait tout fier derrière sa maison, trépignant d'impatience.

Finalement, les résultats tombèrent et le gagnant fut désigné à l'unanimité.

-Et le grand gagnant du concours annuel de maison en pain d'épice est... Clint Barton !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit et un cliché de l'Avengers qui portait fièrement son trophée fut pris.

Encore une fois, Hawkeye allait faire la une des journées pour une toute autre raison que ses activités de super-héro.

Après de multiples félicitations, le couple put enfin quitter le marché et reprendre la route en direction de la Tour.

-Je t'avais dit que ma maison était plus jolie que la tienne, sourit le blond en embrassant son compagnon qui affichait une moue boudeuse.

-Grmpf. Mon art est incompris, c'est tout, protesta le brun en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Clint éclata de rire et lui donna une tape dans l'épaule en signe de réconfort. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, le philanthrope aurait la chance de gagner le concours l'année suivante, qui sait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et on se retrouve demain pour le chapitre 18 ! ;)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is coming
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Effectivement, ce chapitre est très court. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la chose la plus courte que j'ai jamais écrit XD Mais c'est mignon ... alors ça compense, je suppose ... Un peu de douceur à quelques jours de Noël !
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D
> 
> Jour 18 - Cette photo va faire une chouette carte de vœux

Tony s'était endormi contre Clint, le nez enfoui dans son cou, leurs jambes entremêlées sans aucune harmonie et de façon pourtant attendrissante. Le blond dormait, lui aussi. Bercé par la douce respiration du génie qui semblait se trouver au beau milieu d'un rêve sans fin.

Le bras posé lourdement sur le dos d'Iron Man, Hawkeye maintenait l'homme contre lui avec possessivité. Comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'arracha de ses bras. Comme s'il craignait sa perte.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes à Tony pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Au même titre qu'une huile essentielle, l'odeur de Clint était un véritable somnifère.

Ils étaient beaux, tous les deux. Allongés l'un sur l'autre, ne formant ainsi qu'un seul et même être vivant.

Le milliardaire en armure et l'archer de la bande.

Leur union avait provoqué quelques scandales dans la presse du monde entier. Au départ, les fans des Avengers avaient appris que deux membres de l'équipe étaient officiellement en couple.

Était-ce Natasha et Bruce ? Ou bien Tony et Steve ? Ou encore Natasha et Clint ou Bucky et Steve ? Chacun s'attendait à voir se réaliser son plus fort désir. La fiction dépassait la réalité et il n'y aurait alors plus besoin d'écrire, de dessiner et de réaliser des montages rocambolesques pour mettre en œuvre ses rêves les plus fous.

Homme ou femme, fille ou garçon ils étaient des milliers à vouloir que leur couple favori soit réel. Tout n'avait été qu'imaginaire dans leur tête et voilà que leur vœu le plus cher avait été entendu par le Seigneur en personne.

_Mais qui ?_

L'attente avait été insoutenable car le suspens avait été maintenu pendant un certain moment.

S'arrêtant de respirer et actualisant la page internet informant des derniers potins de star, chaque fan du monde avait attendu.

Et puis le verdict était tombé.

Tony Stark et Clint Barton.

Peu d'entre eux avait espéré un tel résultat et il y eut à toute évidence quelques déceptions. Cependant, la communauté qui supportait les Avengers s'était vite repris et la plupart des fans avait accepté l'arrivée de ce couple inopiné.

Ce ne fut bien évidemment pas le cas de tout le monde. Certains furent tellement désabusés qu'ils déchargèrent leur haine sur les réseaux sociaux, se mêlant aux félicitations des personnes les plus bienfaisantes.

Le nouveau couple s'était attendu à cela. Ils savaient qu'ils n'allaient pas faire l'unanimité mais ils n'avaient plus voulu se cacher. Ils l'avaient fait pendant des mois mais au bout d'un moment, fuir le problème devait impossible et il fallait bien affronter la réalité en face.

Ils étaient connus dans le monde entier. Cela était-il une raison pour qu'ils doivent vivre dans l'ombre et malheureux ? Absolument pas. Ils en avaient tout simplement eu marre de devoir lâcher la main de l'autre quand ils sortaient à l'extérieur. Ne plus se regarder pendant les interviews de peur de se trahir leur était devenu insupportable.

Ils se montraient au reste du monde comme de parfaits inconnus alors qu'ils avaient envie de crier leur amour et de l'exposer fièrement.

Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Malgré la haine, malgré les représailles et malgré toutes les insultes et les critiques qu'ils avaient dû endurer.

Cette effervescence avait fini par éventuellement se calmer et désormais, un an plus tard, ils vivaient normalement et ils n'avaient jamais regretté leur choix.

Dans la vie, il faut parfois prendre des risques même si l'on a peur, même si l'on redoute les conséquences de ses actes.

Le couple avait pris ce risque à deux et ils étaient bien plus heureux depuis qu'ils l'avaient fait.

Revenons donc au canapé où nous avons laissé nos deux super-héros.

Un air parfaitement paisible était peint sur leur visage et pas un seul bruit ne venait rompre ce moment magique dans la Tour.

Scott -qui ignorait leur présence- pénétra dans le salon dans le but de passer l'après-midi devant un film. Il tomba sur les deux compères et fut attendri de les voir aussi détendu et heureux.

Il se reprit cependant bien vite et un sourire émergea sur ses lèvres. Il quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, armé de son appareil photo.

Il immortalisa ce moment de pure tendresse et sortit à pas de loups, ne désirant pas troubler la tranquillité de ses amis.

Marchant d'un pas déterminé dans le couloir principal, une pensée traversa son esprit.

Cette photo allait définitivement faire une carte de vœux merveilleuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour la suite, comme d'habitude ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater par vous-même, j'ai cruellement manqué d'inspiration sur ce thème. En effet, on a déjà fait le tour de la plupart des traditions de noël dans les chapitres précédents et je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire aujourd'hui... J'ai trouvé cette idée en prenant ma propre expérience et ma nullité profonde quant à l'empaquetage des cadeaux... c'est un enfer chaque année et je les refile tout simplement à ma mère pour qu'elle les emballe à ma place! :D
> 
> Enfin bref, même si le chapitre n'est pas spécialement intéressant ... je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture ;)
> 
> Jour 19 - Tradition de noël

Noël arrivait à grands pas. Cette expression était répétée pendant toute la durée du mois de décembre mais en ce 19 décembre, c'était plus vrai que jamais. Plus que cinq petits jours à attendre avant le réveillon de Noël et six jours avant l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Et qui dit cadeaux dit empaquetage des cadeaux. Une tradition incontournable à qui veut faire plaisir à ses proches à l'approche des plus belles fêtes de l'année.

Clint avait tout organisé pour que tout se passe à merveille. Il avait préparé le papier cadeau, les autocollants ainsi que tous les outils nécessaires pour empaqueter les plus beaux présents.

Il avait installé tout son attirail dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Tony, avait allumé quelques bougies parfumées au pain d'épice et il avait même pris soin de se concocter un bon chocolat chaud.

Autant dire qu'il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié.

Pour couronner le tout, il excellait dans ce domaine. Il n'avait jamais raté l'emballage d'un seul cadeau et prenait toujours soin de mettre tout son cœur à l'ouvrage.

C'est donc assis à même le sol qu'il commença tranquillement son travail qui n'en était finalement pas un tant il prenait du plaisir à le faire.

Il avait à peine eu le temps d'emballer quelques cadeaux lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la chambre. Il poussa un cri de stupeur, jeta sans ménagement tous les cadeaux sous le lit et parti finalement ouvrir.

-Thor ? S'étonna-t-il en découvrant le dieu nordique.

-J'ai besoin de ton aide, annonça le blond qui se tortillait, en proie à la gêne.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'ai... j'ai ramené quelques cadeaux d'Asgard pour vous tous sauf que j'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait les recouvrir de papier à motif de bonhomme rouge avant de les offrir. Et on m'a aussi dit que tu savais très bien faire cela.

L'archer leva les yeux au ciel et se poussa pour laisser entrer le dieu du tonnerre dans la chambre.

-Donc en gros je dois te donner un cours d'emballage de cadeaux ?

Thor hocha la tête. Il laissa ensuite traîner ses yeux dans la pièce et avisa les rouleaux de papier cadeau qui dépassaient de sous le lit.

-C'est... une autre tradition ? Il faut cacher les cadeaux ?

-Non. Enfin si... Il faut les offrir le 25 décembre alors il faut les planquer à quelque part pour ne pas qu'on tombe dessus sinon la surprise est gâchée.

Suite à cela, Hawkeye se mit à plat ventre sur le sol et sortit tous les cadeaux de sous le lit, prenant cependant soin de laisser caché celui qui devait être donné à Thor.

Le grand blond prit donc place aux côtés de Hawkeye et il inspecta avec minutie les mouvements qu'il faisait pour procéder à l'empaquetage des cadeaux de noël.

Après avoir compris la technique, il essaya à son tour.

Ce fut une catastrophe abominable. Il avait enroulé du scotch tout autour du paquet, le papier dépassait disgracieusement et était même froissé par endroits. Le pauvre cadeau faisait peine à voir.

Thor le tenait à bout de bras, le présentant à Clint pour avoir son avis.

Le pauvre archer dû retenir avec peine le fou rire qu'il sentait monter en lui.

Suite à cela, il décida de mettre fin à la souffrance de son ami et il empaqueta lui-même les cadeaux que le dieu avait prévu d'offrir à l'équipe.

A l'exception du sien, bien entendu.

-Qui va empaqueter ton cadeau ? Lui demanda alors Thor en fronçant les sourcils.

-Toi bien sûr, sourit Clint.

-Mais... il va être abominable !

-C'est l'intention qui compte, le rassura-t-il. Et puis... on s'en fiche pas mal de l'emballage. C'est ce qu'i l'intérieur qui est important.

Une fois le dieu nordique rassuré, il prit congé de son coéquipier et le laissa terminer tranquillement. Thor avait beau n'avoir emballé qu'un seul et unique cadeau, il avait tout de même trouvé le moyen de mettre un bazar monstre dans la chambre du couple. Il y avait du papier cadeau à chaque recoin de la pièce, du scotch était collé à même le sol,... L'archer n'avait jamais vu pareil désastre de toute sa vie.

Même Tony était plus doué pour empaqueter les cadeaux et c'était pour dire.

En parlant du génie, dès lors qu'il avait appris que son petit-ami s'apprêtait à emballer tous les présents, il avait fui dans la seconde qui avait suivi. Il était hors de question qu'il subisse ce cauchemar. Il haïssait tout bonnement le papier cadeau qui lui jouait des tours sournois chaque année. Il s'efforçait de trouver des boîtes toute prête pour ne pas avoir à passer par ce moment détestable qui revenait une fois par an.

Sur ce point-là, il était à l'opposé de son compagnon. Il lui laissait donc le plaisir de profiter d'un peu de tranquillité pendant qu'il exécutait cette tâche ignoble.

C'est donc plusieurs heures plus tard qu'il fit son apparition dans la chambre. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait trouver le blond un bouquin à la main et en quasi disparition sous la couette, il faillit trébucher sur lui alors qu'il dormait sur le sol. Un paquet de cadeaux gigantesque trônait autour de lui, il en écrasait même certains par mégarde en sommeillant.

Iron Man leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, il était vrai qu'emballer des cadeaux n'était pas de tout repos et en plus de cela, son pauvre petit-ami manquait cruellement de sommeil ces derniers temps.

C'est donc avec toute la douceur possible qu'il prit délicatement Clint dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'au lit. Il l'installa confortablement, remonta les couvertures sur lui et l'embrassa avant de se glisser lui-aussi sous les couvertures.

Alors qu'il sentait la fatigue se faire de plus en plus forte, il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était toujours pas occupé de l'empaquetage de ses propres cadeaux. Cette simple pensée le déprima et il préféra oublier ce léger détail pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de tout aussi important : dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour un chapitre un peu plus intéressant (enfin ... j'espère du moins XD)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! En écrivant ce chapitre, je n'ai pas réussi à sortir ma soeur de mon esprit. En effet, chaque année elle fouillait les moindres recoins de ma chambre pour dénicher son cadeau de Noël... Elle n'habite plus avec nous depuis cet été alors elle n'a pas pu accomplir cette tâche cette année mais je devais toujours user de stratagèmes pour qu'elle ne trouve pas son cadeau. (même si elle avait une sorte de don pour ça et qu'elle finissait toujours par arriver à ses fins)
> 
> Quoi qu'il en soit, assez parlé de ma vie ! Bonne lecture à tous ;)
> 
> Jour 20 - Est-ce que tu essayais de trouver ton cadeau ?

A quelques jours de Noël, les Avengers durent partir d'urgence en mission. Tony fut malheureusement abandonné à la Tour pour cause de maladie. Après le sale rhume qu'il avait attrapé il y avait de cela quelques temps, il devait maintenant affronter une bronchite et était complètement cloué au lit.

Dieu soit loué, il n'avait pas encore eu la grippe et il touchait du bois pour que cette monstruosité reste bien loin de lui.

Il était complètement drogué aux médicaments et n'avait pas bougé du lit depuis la veille, la couverture remontée jusqu'au nez. Sa petite mine de malade dépassait à peine de sous les draps.

Un Iron Man malade était quelque chose de parfaitement dramatique. Il se laissait complètement mourir en attendant que la maladie -quelle quelle soit- daigne le quitter et il ronchonnait, bougonnait et râlait tout au long de la journée.

Clint avait senti dès le matin qu'il allait passer une journée affreuse, il se préparait mentalement à être aux petits soins de son cher et tendre et à subir sa mauvaise humeur et ses plaintes répétées.

Seulement, le destin avait joué en sa faveur car l'alarme avait retenti dans la Tour et ils devaient tous partir en vitesse pour sauver le monde. Tous sauf Tony, de toute évidence. Le pauvre génie ne pouvait pas boucher un doigt de pied.

Et pourtant, il avait seulement une bronchite. Cela n'aurait pas dû suffire à mettre sa vie en pause mais il ne fallait pas chercher à comprendre le fonctionnement totalement illogique de cet homme.

C'est donc avec quelques remords que toute l'équipe se mit en route, abandonnant leur ami à son sombre sort.

oOo

Au bout d'une heure passée dans le lit à se lamenter, le brun comprit finalement que ses amis n'allaient pas rentrer de sitôt et qu'il allait devoir se trouver une occupation s'il ne voulait pas mourir d'ennui avant la fin de la journée.

Mais que faire ?

Il n'osait même pas quitter la chaleur de son petit cocon et n'avait toujours pas englouti son café matinal. Hawkeye avait lâchement fui et il ne pouvait de ce fait pas compter sur lui pour le lui amener à sa place.

C'est donc après maintes complaintes qu'Iron Man se décida enfin à quitter la chambre pour gagner la cuisine.

Il n'avait pas fière allure : aussi pâle qu'un fantôme et enroulé tel une crêpe dans sa couette.

Mais que n'aurait-il pas fait pour un café ? Même s'il s'était trouvé aux portes de la mort, il aurait trouvé un moyen d'atteindre son breuvage miracle. La caféine guérissait tous les maux et son esprit ainsi que son enveloppe corporelle en avaient besoin pour fonctionner correctement.

Première étape de la journée : le café.

Cela ne l'occupa tout de même pas suffisamment alors il décida d'aller prendre un bain bien chaud, écoutant les recommandations de son petit-ami qui semblait avoir toujours raison. Il avait bien guéri son rhume en une journée à peine la fois passée grâce aux soins qu'il lui avait savamment prodigué.

Après avoir barboté une heure dans une eau bouillante, il quitta la baignoire et prit quelques instants pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire.

Il avait bien envie de gagner son atelier pour travailler sur ses nouveaux projets mais son pauvre cerveau tournait au ralenti à cause de la maladie et de tous les médicaments qu'il avait ingurgité. Il finit par admettre que l'idée était mauvaise et préféra donc demander à Jarvis de lancer un film dans le salon.

Il avait emporté avec lui du chocolat et des pop-corn et il se vautra sans aucun ménagement dans le canapé, profitant du silence inhabituel de la Tour.

Au bout d'une heure de film, il se dit qu'il devait vraiment avoir un problème pour regarder de son plein grès un film de Noël niais à souhait. Habituellement, il détestait cela et c'est Clint qui le traînait de force devant la télévision pour l'obliger à regarder avec lui.

Il n'avait jamais aimé ces histoires d'amour surfaites, ces films qui se finissaient toujours merveilleusement bien alors qu'ils avaient si mal commencés.

A peine avait-on visionné le début que l'on connaissait déjà la fin du film. Tout était beaucoup trop prévisible et surfait.

Cependant, il dût bien se rendre à l'évidence. Aujourd'hui, en étant malade et se trouvant seul dans la Tour, il appréciait le visionnage de ce film.

Comme quoi, on pouvait en apprendre tous les jours sur soi-même.

Quand le film fut fini, il hésita à en lancer un autre. Il devait certainement avoir encore du temps devant lui car la matinée n'était même pas finie et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de ses compatriotes.

Et puis... une idée fusa dans son esprit. Il se rappela à l'ordre et se dit que c'était mal et qu'il ne devait pas faire ça mais après tout, il était seul et personne n'était là pour lui reprocher ses actes.

Il s'extirpa donc du canapé et décida de partir à la recherche du cadeau que comptait lui offrir Clint pour Noël.

oOo

Ça avait définitivement été une terrible idée. Il avait retourné leur chambre, vidé leurs tiroirs à vêtements ainsi que leur armoire, avait rampé sous le lit... Il n'avait rien trouvé.

Il n'arrivait tout de même pas à abandonner, voulant à tout prix connaître son cadeau à l'avance.

Il avait tout l'air d'un enfant à cet instant précis mais c'était plus fort que lui : quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'obtenait.

Seulement, il commençait à sérieusement perdre patience et se décourager. La chambre ressemblait à un champ de bataille et il était en nage tant il avait puisé dans son énergie pour la recherche de son cadeau de Noël.

Il soupira et s'allongea sur le sol, ses yeux reposant sur le plafond.

Il était sur le point de rendre les armes lorsqu'une idée le frappa de plein fouet.

Les conduits d'aération.

Clint passait sa vie dans les conduits d'aération. Lorsqu'il voulait être seul, lorsqu'il boudait, lorsqu'il se disputait avec quelqu'un et … lorsqu'il voulait cacher quelque chose.

Preuve en était, son calendrier de l'avent se trouvait à cet endroit car il ne voulait pas que quiconque mette la main dessus.

Il était le seul à habiter les conduits de la Tour et se sentait rassuré d'avoir un endroit pour lui tout seul.

Tony en était persuadé, son cadeau devait se trouver en haut.

Seulement, il devait désormais arriver à grimper pour atteindre les conduits et il n'était pas sûr d'y parvenir, surtout compte tenu de son état plus que déplorable.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il commença à escalader leur commode. Cela ne servit pas à grand chose car il n'atteignait toujours pas les conduits. Il ajouta donc un tabouret sur la commode et souffla un bon coup avant de reprendre son escalade.

Bien entendu, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Le tabouret glissa. Tony tomba.

Et c'est sans aucune surprise que Clint décida de rentrer dans la chambre à ce moment-là.

Il put alors observer un Iron Man agonisant sur le sol au beau milieu d'une pièce qui avait sensiblement été ravagée par une bataille sanguinaire.

Il étouffa un cri de torpeur avant de finalement porter secours à son petit-ami qui geignait lamentablement par terre.

-Chéri ! Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

-Dos, grogna le génie qui serrait les dents sous la douleur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun était transporté à l'infirmerie de la Tour. Après une petite visite médicale orchestrée par Bruce, Hawkeye put souffler de soulagement. Son compagnon n'avait rien de cassé mais il s'était tout de même salement amoché et allait devoir rester allongé pendant un certain moment.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls dans la chambre, Clint se décida à poser à Tony la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu essayais de trouver ton cadeau ?

-Oui.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de taper le philanthrope à l'arrière de la tête. Il avait de toute façon déjà assez mal comme ça pour qu'il en rajoute.

-Comme quoi, si tu avais eu la patience d'attendre quelques jours, tu n'aurais pas fini cloué au lit pour une durée indéterminée.

Iron Man grogna et fit la moue. Le pire était que Clint n'avait pas tort. Tout cela n'avait finalement servi à rien à part à lui causer un mal de dos atroce qui se rajoutait à sa bronchite.

-Il est dans les conduits d'aération, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, sourit l'archer.

Il pouvait bien lui dire car de toute façon, dans l'état dans lequel Tony se trouvait, il n'arriverait jamais à atteindre la cachette.

Son cadeau était hors d'atteinte et il était inutile de mourir pour le voir alors qu'il allait lui offrir dans cinq petits jours...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A demain pour le 21 ème jour ! :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! J'ai eu ma photo avec le père noël hier soir o/ ! Je crois que je garderai mon âme d'enfant à jamais ... Mais pour ma défense, ma mère pose avec moi sur la photo héhé.
> 
> Après cet épisode plus qu'intéressant sur ma petite vie, je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre ;)
> 
> Jour 21 - Ne mange pas ça, c'est pour le père noël – Mais il passe dans X jours !

Tony n'avait bien évidemment pas su rester au lit. Malgré sa bronchite qui paraissait empirer de jour en jour et son dos qui était à moitié bloqué, il avait réussi à se traîner jusqu'au canapé du salon.

Il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Il s'était emmitouflé dans une couverture bien chaude et une fois sa migration vers la pièce à vivre achevée, il avait allumé la télévision et comptait se prélasser pendant quelques heures.

Quelle perte de temps... il avait envie de gagner son atelier pour faire quelque chose d'utile mais il était déjà incapable de se déplacer d'une pièce à l'autre sans gémir lamentablement.

Clint était bien entendu aux petits soins avec le génie. Malgré l'humeur massacrante de ce dernier, il ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner à son sort alors qu'il était en pleine agonie.

Il l'avait donc aidé à bien s'installer dans le canapé, lui avait apporté ses médicaments et son café et l'avait même embrassé du bout des lèvres malgré la maladie qu'il transportait avec lui.

L'archer ne désirait pas tomber malade juste avant les fêtes de Noël mais normalement, avec tous les médicaments dont été gavé Tony, il ne devait plus être contagieux.

Suite à cela, il avait gagné la cuisine et avait attaqué la préparation d'une pâte à cookies de Noël. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire en ce 21 décembre, c'était donc le moment pour lui de cuisiner.

De la neige tombait dehors, c'était d'ailleurs un phénomène plutôt étonnant. Il avait beaucoup neigé pendant toute la durée du mois alors que certaines années, il n'y avait pas un flocon à l'horizon.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Hawkeye ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. La neige faisait entièrement partie de la magie de Noël et ne pas en voir juste avant les fêtes le déprimait totalement.

L'ambiance était donc parfaite pour concocter ces biscuits festifs. La fenêtre de la cuisine donnait sur la ville et voir les toits enneigés donnait du baume au cœur au blond.

C'est donc en sifflotant tranquillement qu'il prépara les cookies, pressé de les faire goûter à Tony pour lui remonter un peu le moral.

oOo

Alors que les biscuits de Noël étaient sortis du four et refroidissaient tranquillement sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, Pietro débarqua subitement dans la pièce.

Clint sursauta et lâcha le livre qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le jeune lui avait fichu une peur bleue.

- _Hello old man_  ! Le salua-t-il.

Hawkeye leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente du surnom même s'il commençait légèrement à s'y habituer. Cela faisait déjà un certain moment que les jumeaux avaient aménagés avec eux dans la Tour.

En un mouvement rapide, Pietro vola un cookie et s'apprêtait à partir de la cuisine aussi vite qu'il y était entré. Ce fut sans compter sur l'archer qui agrippa son poignet en lui adressant un regard désapprobateur.

-Mais j'ai faim ! Se plaignit le jeune.

-Ne mange pas mes cookies, c'est pour le père noël !

-Mais il passe dans quatre jours ! Protesta-t-il.

Clint éclata de rire et relâcha le poignet du pauvre Maximoff qui affichait une moue boudeuse.

-Va-t-en avant que je change d'avis, sale gosse, sourit Hawkeye en lui faisant signe de quitter la cuisine.

Pietro lui rendit son sourire et partit en coup de vent, protégeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait le biscuit qui lui faisait tant envie.

L'archer rassembla donc le reste des cookies dans une assiette qu'il apporta directement à son petit-ami qui... avait disparu du salon.

-Tony ? L'appela alors Clint qui demeurait planté au beau milieu de la pièce avec ses cookies dans les mains.

Le génie s'était apparemment évaporé. La dernière fois que Hawkeye l'avait vu, il était en agonie dans le canapé et voilà qu'il s'était désormais enfui Dieu savait où.

Le blond soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de partir à sa recherche tout en sachant pertinemment où il allait le trouver.

C'est sans surprise dans l'atelier qu'il le dénicha, ses outils à la main et somnolant sur le plan de travail.

Il n'en écoutait qu'à sa tête. Clint lui avait pourtant bien dit de se reposer car sans repos, pas de guérison. Mais il n'existait personne d'aussi têtu que le brun dans ce bas monde alors de toute évidence, il lui avait désobéi pour partir travailler en croyant certainement que personne ne remarquerait son absence.

Ce n'était pas très malin de sa part mais l'on n'allait pas le blâmer pour cela.

Hawkeye le secoua donc légèrement pour le réveiller. Il sursauta et faillit l'assommer sur le coup de la surprise. Ses instincts reprenant le dessus alors qu'il était brusquement tiré d'un bon sommeil réparateur.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda alors Clint en plissant les yeux. Je t'avais laissé dans le canapé et tu n'étais pas censé bouger de la journée. Tu devais même rester au lit et j'ai gracieusement accepté que tu migres dans le salon mais faut quand même pas trop m'en demander... t'es en train de dormir dans une position absolument inconfortable alors que tu as failli te casser la colonne vertébrale hier.

-Mais je m'ennuyaiiiis, souffla le génie en s'étirant. J'ai du boulot à faire.

-Tu dormais avant que j'arrive. Autant que tu dormes sur le canapé plutôt que sur ton plan de travail.

A court d'arguments, le philanthrope accepta finalement de suivre son petit-ami et d'abandonner son lieu de travail pour la journée. Il espérait juste être remis sur pieds rapidement car ces derniers jours avaient été complètement improductifs pour lui et il détestait cela plus que tout.

Quand il fut finalement de retour à sa place initiale, Clint put finalement lui offrir les cookies qu'il avait spécialement préparé pour lui et les yeux de Tony brillèrent de gourmandise.

Il n'avait pas mangé depuis un certain moment et il était vrai que la faim commençait à doucement s'immiscer dans son corps.

Il avala donc goulûment plusieurs biscuits tout en poussant des gémissements de bonheur sous le goût divin de ces cookies de rêve dont seul Hawkeye avait le secret.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tout aussi tranquillement dans la Tour. Chacun profitant d'un peu de repos bien mérité et du merveilleux temps hivernal qui réchauffait leurs esprits à défaut d'en faire de même avec leurs corps.

Noël serait là dans quelques jours et toute l'équipe s'en trouvait plus excitée et enthousiaste que jamais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour le "old man" de Pietro, je préférais garder la version anglaise du surnom car je trouve que ça rend mieux que ... "vieil homme" (?) enfin bref XD
> 
> On se retrouve demain pour le chapitre 22, la fin se rapproche doucement...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Plus que 3 chapitres après celui-là et on se quitte déjà ... Je n'ai sérieusement pas vu passer le mois de décembre, je n'arrive pas à croire que Noël soit déjà presque là ! **
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :D
> 
> Jour 22 - Rencontrer quelqu'un

C'était reparti pour une journée de mission. Direction Hell's Kitchen pour l'arrestation d'un célèbre gang qui sévissait depuis plusieurs semaines dans la ville.

Les Avengers étaient assez étonnés de l'ampleur de la mission qui leur était donnée. Arrêter des malfaiteurs de bas niveau ne faisait pas vraiment parti de leur domaine mais ils n'avaient pas trop le choix et devaient exécuter les ordres qu'on leur donnait.

Ils furent bientôt arrivés sur place et purent découvrir la ville qui n'était pas très grande. La plupart d'entre eux n'y avait jamais posé un pied alors c'était l'occasion de visiter un peu même si ce n'était pas le but premier de leur visite.

Tony avait absolument tenu à les accompagner malgré son état plus que déplorable. Il en avait marre d'être laissé de retrait à chaque fois qu'un peu d'action se présentait à eux. Et puis cela faisait déjà deux jours entiers qu'il se reposait, il allait devenir fou à force de passer du lit au canapé tout au long de ses journées.

Il était d'ailleurs surexcité et prêt à se battre. Clint passait son temps à soupirer face à son comportement. Il fallait dire qu'il digérait mal le fait que son petit-ami soit venu avec eux alors qu'il était malade et cassé en deux. Mais celui qui ferait changer d'avis un Iron Man aillant une idée bien précise dans la tête n'était pas encore né.

De toute façon, si Hawkeye était incapable d'un tel exploit : personne ne pouvait y arriver à sa place.

La petite troupe était assez démotivée -à l'exception du génie, bien évidemment-. Ils s'étaient réunis la veille et avaient parlé sérieusement du réveillon de noël et des tâches que chacun devait accomplir et voilà que toute leur petite organisation tombait à l'eau à cause d'une mission qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel.

Cela dit, ils restaient confiants quant à la suite des événements et se disaient qu'ils allaient pouvoir rapidement retourner à la Tour.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment désaffecté où siégeaient les malfaiteurs. Personne n'avait notifié leur présence alors l'on pouvait aisément dire que la mission se déroulait plutôt bien dans l'ensemble.

Steve leur donna ses ordres et chaque membre de l'équipe se déploya d'un côté du bâtiment pour y pénétrer en toute discrétion. Il était hors de question que l'un d'eux fasse capoter le plan en se faisant remarquer alors le silence était de mise.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'intérieur et après avoir communiqué grâce à leurs oreillettes, ils se rejoignirent dans une pièce vide pour discuter de la suite des opérations.

-Nous allons les prendre à revers. De ce qu'on a pu voir, ils sont tous au rez-de-chaussée en pleine réunion. Alors rien de plus simple pour nous... on débarque et on les maîtrise puis on contacte les forces de l'ordre qui prendront alors la suite des opérations.

Chacun acquiesça les dires du Captain America. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir de la pièce lorsque quatre personnes débarquèrent subitement et fermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Les individus non-identifiés notifièrent leur présence et les toisèrent du regard, la surprise se lisant sur leur visage.

Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne réagit. Puis Clint poussa soudainement un cri de joie et sauta presque sur l'un des hommes de la bande.

-AHHHH ! S'exclama-t-il, les yeux brillants de surprise. Mattyyyyy tu m'as trop manqué !

Et voilà que l'archer de la bande se jetait sur ledit ''Matty'', l'encerclant de ses bras. Et le pire dans tout ça fut que l'homme lui rendit son étreinte sous les yeux ahuris des Avengers et des trois inconnus.

Tony s'approcha alors de son petit-ami et le tira en arrière pour le décrocher du câlin passionné qu'il était en train d'offrir à un autre que lui.

-Tu m'expliques ? Grogna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Les Defenders ! Répondit alors Hawkeye. Je te présente Daredevil, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage et Iron Fist.

Il désigna chacun des individus tout en parlant. Il affichait un grand sourire et dans toute cette histoire, ses coéquipiers étaient complètement lésés.

-Le diable de Hell's Kitchen ? Demanda alors Natasha en montrant Matthew du doigt.

-C'est bien moi, répondit-il en souriant légèrement. Et vous êtes Black Widow je suppose ?

-En effet.

Elle s'avança pour lui serrer la main et ses partenaires suivirent le mouvement. Suite à cela, une cacophonie prit place dans la pièce. Les présentations allaient bon train.

La rencontre entre les deux équipes était plutôt soudaine et imprévue mais c'était l'occasion pour chacun d'entre eux de faire connaissance et de partager sa propre expérience.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Danny.

-On vous retourne la question, répondit Bruce.

-On s'occupe de Hell's Kitchen, expliqua alors Matt. L'affaire est minime et ne requiert normalement pas votre présence.

-Ah ah ! Il faut dire ça à Fury, ricana Clint. C'est lui qui nous a envoyé ici, on ignorait que vous étiez déjà sur le coup.

Une fois les explications faites, les deux équipes de super-héros décidèrent finalement de s'allier pour faire le travail. Plus on est de fous plus on rit, après tout. Et puis puisqu'ils étaient tous réunis au même endroit... autant combiner leurs forces pour que la mission soit effectuée plus rapidement.

Les Avengers et les Defenders qui combattent ensemble... l'alliance était plutôt surprenante. Ils étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre par hasard et voilà qu'ils se mettaient à bosser ensemble.

Le destin faisait parfois bien les choses. Cela faisait pour chacun d'eux une nouvelle expérience enrichissante.

Comme prévu, la mission fut pliée en un rien de temps et le gang fut jeté en prison tout aussi rapidement sous le regard ravi de la petite troupe.

C'était alors le moment pour eux de se séparer. Clint offrit une nouvelle étreinte à Daredevil malgré le regard désapprobateur de Tony qui les observait tout en ronchonnant dans sa barbe.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Matthew qui entendait tout ce que disait Iron Man sans que ce dernier ne le sache.

-J'espère qu'on aura à nouveau l'occasion de bosser ensemble ! C'était un plaisir de vous voir les gars, sourit Clint.

-Ça nous a fait plaisir aussi, c'était vraiment sympa, répondit Luke en donnant une tape dans le dos de Tony qui sursauta.

Une fois que les au revoir furent fait, le chemin des deux équipes se sépara et ils repartirent chacun de leur côté.

Cette mission qui devait être tout bonnement ennuyante s'était transformée en une vraie partie de plaisir. Elle avait marqué le début d'une nouvelle amitié et il n'y avait rien de plus chérissable que cela.

oOo

Une fois rentrés à la Tour, Tony bloqua son compagnon dans leur chambre pour lui demander quelques explications quant à son comportement.

-D'où est-ce que tu le connais celui-là ?

-Matty ? Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans environ. J'étais à Hell's Kitchen pour une mission d'infiltration et je suis tombé sur lui, agonisant dans une benne à ordure. Je l'ai remis sur pieds, on a discuté et on est devenus amis. On se voit de temps en temps et j'avais déjà rencontré Luke, Jess et Danny il y a quelques mois mais je connais beaucoup mieux Matt.

Le génie se contenta de ces quelques explications malgré la jalousie qui brûlait douloureusement sa gorge. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment le comportement de ce ''Daredevil'' et comptait bien surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes s'il prévoyait un jour de venir rendre visite à son compagnon.

-Arrête d'être jaloux, chéri, tu es le seul et l'unique qui compte à mes yeux, roucoula Clint en l'embrassant.

-Suis pas jaloux, grogna alors le philanthrope en se dégageant de son étreinte.

-Tu me l'as fait pas à moi, sourit le blond en revenant à la charge. Je t'aime trop pour te remplacer.

Tony finit par se détendre et par rendre son sourire à l'archer qui était pendu à son cou. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit-ami, heureux d'être le ''seul et l'unique'' à être autorisé à faire cela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je m'excuse pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu les séries Daredevil, Luke Cage, Jessica Jones, Iron Fist & The Defenders car bon... je mentionne tout ce petit monde dans le chapitre donc vous risquez d'être un peu perdus XD En gros, chacun d'entre eux a des habilités hors du commun et ils allient leur force en formant une équipe nommée "The Defenders". Voilà voilà xD pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu ces séries, je vous les conseille car elles sont toooooooooop
> 
> A demain pour le chapitre 23 ! :D


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Honnêtement ? Je pense que ce chapitre est celui que j'ai le plus pris de plaisir à écrire depuis le début de cette fic. Je rigolais toute seule dans ma chambre et je me suis tapée un beau délire... J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! :D
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous ;)
> 
> Jour 23 - Où est passée la dinde ?

'' _Votre attention à tous. Un malheureux et désastreux incident est survenu dans la Tour. La dinde de Noël est portée disparue. Dans l'intérêt de tous, je vous demande donc de participer à sa recherche pour assurer la réussite du réveillon de demain. Sans quoi, nous allons mourir de faim. Merci pour votre compréhension. Je déclare la chasse à la dinde ouverte !_ ''

Clint cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre la table.

Il regretta son geste quand il sentit la douleur se propager dans son front mais pour sa défense, l'annonce proclamée par Tony l'avait quelque peu désespéré.

Une nouvelle année, une nouvelle disparition de dinde.

L'archer avait juste l'impression que la même histoire se répétait inlassablement depuis bien trop longtemps.

En effet, alors que les Avengers devaient déjà s'occuper de la malédiction du sapin, ils écopaient également de la malédiction de la dinde.

Clint ne savait pas bien quel était le plus gros problème entre les deux. Dans tous les cas : c'était embêtant et ridicule au possible.

Comment est-ce qu'un sapin pouvait être torturé chaque année ?

Comment est-ce qu'une dinde pouvait disparaître chaque année ?

Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse... Et pourtant, ils devaient à chaque fois réagir et une grande mission de Noël survenait dans la Tour.

'' _SAUVEZ LE SAPIN_ ''

Ou bien :

'' _RETROUVEZ LA DINDE_ ''

C'était tout à fait risible. Et le pire dans tout ça était que Hawkeye avait prévu que ces deux problèmes surviendraient à nouveau cette année. Il avait patiemment attendu l'annonce de la disparition de la dinde de Noël. Il était déçu d'avoir eu raison, encore une fois.

Les Avengers avaient tout simplement l'air de fous furieux. Heureusement que personne n'était au courant de ce qui se tramait dans la Tour car ça aurait fait la une des journaux, il en était sûr.

'' _Pendant leurs journées de repos, les très célèbres Avengers partent à la recherche de leur dinde perdue et essaient d'éteindre le sapin qui s'est mystérieusement enflammé._ ''

De quoi auraient-ils eu l'air ? De pas grand chose si vous voulez son avis. Leur image avait déjà été salie à plusieurs reprises mais là, ce qu'il se passait était juste complètement désespérant.

Il essaya de se motiver à se lever pour participer à la recherche de la dinde. Si Tony le trouvait affalé sur la table alors que leur oiseau de malheur était porté disparu, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure...

oOo

L'archer était sur le point d'abandonner. C'était trop pour lui.

Il était tombé sur Natasha, rampant dans la cuisine, le regard à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Pietro faisait le tour de la Tour à une allure supersonique. Vision traversait plafonds et murs, sa tête tournant dans tous les sens. Loki et Thor avaient leur oreille collée contre le sol, dans l'attente d'un glougloutement suspect. Tony et Bruce avaient fait équipe et étaient parés de jumelles, progressant dans tout l'espace, inspectant chaque recoin avec minutie. Steve soulevait tous les objets qui lui passait sous la main. Wanda usait de la magie et se concentrait en plein milieu du corridor, essayant certainement de rentrer en contact avec l'esprit de la dinde. Bucky suivait son meilleur ami d'un pas nonchalant, mettant tout de même la main à l'ouvrage pour prouver son intérêt. Scott était passé à sa taille microscopique pour se faufiler dans les moindres recoins de la Tour. Sam et Rhodey survolaient l'extérieur du bâtiment, peut-être espéraient-ils tomber sur une dinde volante dans les environs.

Et Hawkeye ? Il s'était tout bonnement affalé sur le sol à plat ventre, épuisé par les événements. Bon sang de bonsoir. Il faisait un temps merveilleux dehors -comprendre ici qu'une tempête de neige se profilait à l'horizon- et il était destiné à passer la journée enfermé à l'intérieur pour chercher une stupide dinde qui avait décidé de foutre le camp.

C'était une sombre plaisanterie. Il commençait d'ailleurs à penser que l'un des membres de l'équipe était en train de leur jouer un tour. Peut-être avait-il caché la dinde ? Juste pour perpétuer la tradition... Après tout elle disparaissait bien d'années en années alors en voyant qu'elle se trouvait encore et toujours dans le frigo, il avait pensé bien faire en la substituant pour enclencher la célèbre chasse qui survenait inlassablement chaque 23 décembre.

Il devenait complètement fou. Ses pensées étaient tout sauf rationnelles. Qui avait envie d'une chasse à la dinde, sérieusement ?

Pas lui en tout cas.

Il y avait tellement mieux à faire...

Il haïssait ce volatile de malheur. Pour la peine, s'ils arrivaient à mettre la main dessus, il n'en mangerait même pas au repas du réveillon. C'était sa façon de se venger contre ce monstre plumé.

Après une après-midi de recherche, les Avengers durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'allaient pas retrouver la dinde. Ils avaient fouillé la Tour de fond en comble, ne laissant aucun détail au hasard. Ils avaient même demandé à Hawkeye d'inspecter les conduits d'aération pour eux. Le blond l'avait d'ailleurs très mal pris car il était le seul à squatter cet endroit de la Tour et cela voulait donc dire qu'il était soupçonné du vol de la dinde.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent tous épuisés dans le salon où ils s'affalèrent en soupirant. Une vraie perte de temps.

D'habitude, la chasse à la dinde se finissait bien. L'un d'entre eux mettait la main dessus, tout le monde le félicitait et l'acclamait comme s'il avait accompli l'exploit de l'année et chacun retournait vaquer à ses occupations en se demandant comment est-ce que la dinde allait encore trouver le moyen de se volatiliser l'année suivante.

Mais dans le cas présent, rien.  _Nada_.

La dinde de Noël était toujours portée disparue.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Tony finit par se tourner vers Rhodey.

-Tu l'avais bien mise au frigo au moins ? Lui demanda-t-il, à court d'options.

-Comment ça ? Répliqua l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

-La dinde. Après l'avoir achetée, tu l'as mise au frigo n'est-ce pas ? Répéta le génie qui s'était redressé sur le canapé.

-Mais c'est toi qui l'a achetée Tony ! On s'était mis d'accord. Tu achètes la dinde et j'achète les patates pour accompagner la dinde.

-Tu... es sûr ? Balbutia le génie.

-Certain !

Ils se tournèrent tous en même temps vers Iron Man qui fuyait complètement leur regard.

Et pour cause : la dinde n'avait jamais disparue puisqu'elle n'avait jamais été là.

A ce moment précis, Clint crut qu'il allait sauter à la gorge de son petit-ami pour l'étrangler en bonne et dû forme.

-Bon bah... on a plus qu'à aller en acheter une et prier pour qu'elle ne disparaisse pas d'ici demain, dit le philanthrope en offrant un sourire contrit quoique amusé à ses amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On se retrouve demain pour l'avant dernier chapitre ... (oui, je suis déjà nostalgique)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Je vous souhaite de très Joyeuses Fêtes à tous ! :D Profitez bien de vos proches, amusez-vous bien et surtout : ne provoquez pas d'incendie ! ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous ! :D
> 
> Jour 24 - Le réveillon de Noël

Noël était enfin là. Après une année d'attente, les Avengers étaient de nouveau réunis dans la gigantesque salle à manger autour d'un bon repas.

Ils avaient tous mis la main à la pâte pour les préparatifs. Certains s'occupant des décorations, d'autres des courses et bien entendu les derniers se firent confier la confection du dîner.

Les tâches avaient été équitablement réparties pour que chacun s'y retrouve. Clint et Tony étaient passés en cuisine malgré le désespoir de leurs coéquipiers qui craignaient le pire. Au final, tout s'était parfaitement bien passé mis à part le désordre actuel qui régnait dans la pièce. Un coup de chiffon et on n'y verrait que du feu.

 _Jingle Bell_  jouait en fond sonore, des bougies avaient été allumées pour une ambiance tamisée et festive. Tout était parfait.

Ils étaient tous là, en famille et rien ne venait entraver leur bonne humeur en ce réveillon de noël.

Il s'était même mis à neiger dehors pour l'occasion, Clint était aux anges. Ses prières avaient été entendues et il n'aurait pu rêver mieux en ce soir si sacré. Finalement, tout était réuni pour qu'ils passent une bonne soirée.

Les blagues allaient bon train, chacun faisant passer les plats à son voisin en souriant et en racontant les derniers potins.

Chaque 24 décembre, leurs soucis s'envolaient pour laisser place à une détente sans frontière et à une ambiance joviale. Pas de dispute, pas de mission, pas de catastrophe.

La magie de Noël envahissait la Tour et réchauffait le cœur de chacun de ses habitants. Tout le monde avait répondu présent et bien heureusement, Fury les avait laissé tranquille et aucune mission ne les attendait.

Ils avaient toujours un peu d'appréhension à l'idée de devoir abandonner leur repas pour partir sauver le monde mais la plupart du temps, leur directeur s'arrangeait pour qu'ils passent une bonne soirée. Il ne faisait appel à eux qu'en cas d'extrême urgence et les remplaçait par des agents du S.H.I.E.L.D pour toute autre opération qui nécessitait une prise en charge.

En soit, voler au secours de la population constituait leur métier et le but ultime de leur vie mais eux-aussi avaient droit à un peu de repos et on pouvait difficilement les en blâmer. Personne ne souhaitait travailler pendant les fêtes de Noël, même si beaucoup de personnes y était obligé.

L'entrée avait été dévorée en un rien de temps par l'équipe et ils discutaient désormais entre eux en attendant que la dinde fasse son apparition.

Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient bien mérité de la manger, cette volaille. Clint et Tony avaient dû se rendre au magasin la veille pour en acheter une après avoir passé une journée entière à la chercher en croyant qu'elle avait disparue.

Tout finissait finalement bien car elle était désormais au four avec quelques légumes et serait bientôt dans le ventre de tous les Avengers.

-Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le cramé ? Demanda Natasha qui humait l'air en grimaçant.

Ses amis acquiescèrent ses propos, cherchant la source de cette odeur soudaine.

Tony ne prenait pas part à la discussion et roucoulait en bout de table avec son petit-ami. Il finit cependant par se rendre compte de l'agitation qui venait de s'installer autour de lui et il chercha lui-aussi à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Je vais aller voir en cuisine, annonça-t-il, une légère appréhension tordant son ventre.

Il avait peur qu'il ne soit arrivé malheur à la dinde. De plus, c'était lui qui s'était occupé de la farcir et de la faire cuire alors si une catastrophe se produisait... il en serait tenu pour responsable.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il pénétra dans la cuisine et qu'il vérifia que la volaille cuisait bien dans le four...

La dinde était en train de prendre feu.

Il ignorait comment cela était possible, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le cauchemar se répétait encore une fois et il ne savait pas comment est-ce qu'il allait expliquer à ses coéquipiers qu'il avait encore provoqué un incendie et que cette fois-ci : c'était leur dinde sacrée qui en faisait les frais.

-Tout va bien chéri ? Cria Clint dans la pièce d'à côté. Tu veux un coup de main ?

-Euh... non ! NON ! Tout va bien, je gère ! Répondit le brun en s'essuyant le front d'une main tremblante.

L'archer n'insista pas plus et Tony souffla de soulagement. Il prit son courage à deux mains et se décida finalement à ouvrir le four pour éteindre les flammes qui enveloppaient la dinde de façon inquiétante.

-Monsieur, je détecte un incendie dans la cuisine, annonça Jarvis.

-Je suis au courant Jarvis, soupira Iron Man en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est... je vais m'en sortir.

-En êtes-vous sûr, monsieur ? Vous avez l'air d'être dépassé par les événements.

-Tout va bien, c'est juste quelques flammes... rien de bien méchant.

Suite à cela, le génie ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes pour se concentrer.

Plusieurs options s'offraient à lui. Soit il jetait de l'eau sur la dinde pour tarir les flammes mais dans ce cas-là leur repas serait définitivement fichu soit il essayait d'éteindre le feu avec un chiffon humide. Il opta pour la seconde solution, bien décidé à sauver la dinde coûte que coûte.

Il prépara donc son attirail qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur la volaille, priant intérieurement pour que ça fonctionne.

Il avait toujours entendu dire qu'il fallait combattre le feu avec un tissu alors c'était le moment de découvrir si cette légende était véridique ou non.

Au bout de quelques secondes, le chiffon qu'il avait balancé sur la dinde s'enflamma à son tour. Il en resta bouche bée. Il avait définitivement la poisse, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

-JARVIIIIS ! Fais quelque chose ! S'écria-t-il en commençant à courir dans la pièce pour mettre la main sur un extincteur, de l'eau ou un autre chiffon.

Peut-être que les trois seraient plus utiles pour mettre fin à ce fichu incendie. Il commençait à en avoir sérieusement marre que tout ce qu'il touche prenne mystérieusement feu. La malédiction avait perduré tout au long du mois de décembre et il ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Bien monsieur, répondit tranquillement Jarvis.

Deux petites secondes plus tard, une trombe d'eau inondait la cuisine, la dinde et Tony. Ce dernier resta d'ailleurs les bras ballants au milieu de la pièce, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Il n'avait jamais demandé à être arrosé de la sorte mais il aurait dû réagir plus tôt en s'enfuyant de la cuisine au lieu de rester planté au milieu de la pièce comme le sombre crétin qu'il était.

-Je vais faire un meurtre, grogna-t-il en essorant sa chemise trempée.

En désespoir de cause, il s'empara d'un nouveau chiffon et entreprit d'éponger la dinde. Il était hors de question que le repas soit gâché par sa faute même si c'était certainement déjà le cas...

La pauvre volaille était plus noire que de la cendre et le plat dans lequel elle avait été placée débordait d'eau, faisant s'échapper les patates qui devaient normalement être servies en accompagnement.

Tony hésita à s'enfuir par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ses amis allaient mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand il allait refaire son apparition dans la salle à manger. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il était prêt à affronter leur courroux en ce soir de Noël.

Cependant, n'aillant pas vraiment le choix, il prit la dinde avec lui et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la table où se trouvait toute l'équipe.

Une traînée d'eau suivait sa route et lorsqu'il arriva finalement à hauteur de ses amis, il crut qu'il allait tourner de l'œil.

Tous les regards de la table se posèrent sur lui et un silence remplaça soudainement le brouhaha qui régnait quelques secondes auparavant dans la pièce.

-La dinde a pris feu, marmonna-t-il en posant le plat sur la table.

Personne n'avait encore prononcé un mot. Une fois la surprise passée, ils inspectèrent tous la pauvre volaille qui trônait misérablement dans son plat.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, toute l'équipe éclata de rire et Iron Man souffla de soulagement. Plus de peur que de mal, finalement.

-Après le sapin, les cookies et la voiture : la dinde, soupira Clint en secouant la tête. La pauvre dinde qu'on a passé une journée à chercher hier et à laquelle tu as finalement mis feu.

-J'ai pas fait exprès, grommela le génie qui demeurait toujours debout à côté de la table, trempé jusqu'aux os. Elle est peut-être encore mangeable ? Je l'ai épongée.

Plusieurs membres de l'équipe froncèrent les sourcils en imaginant Tony en train d'éponger la pauvre volaille qu'ils avaient tous impatiemment attendu de manger.

-Tu l'as... épongée, répéta Steve en se penchant davantage sur le plat.

Le philanthrope hocha la tête.

-Chéri, tu traînes vraiment une malédiction avec toi, soupira Hawkeye. M'enfin bon, c'est pas si grave après tout ! Un peu de cramé n'a jamais tué personne.

-Et un peu d'eau, aussi, ajouta Tony en désignant le plat.

La dinde flottait presque à la surface du récipient.

Pietro sortit son portable pour prendre une photo. Il voulait que ce souvenir soit à jamais gravé dans son esprit.

Finalement, Tony partit se changer avant de tomber à nouveau malade. Il revint ensuite s'installer à sa place initiale, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il devait faire d'autre.

Il ne pouvait pas aller racheter une dinde, il était beaucoup trop tard et tous les commerces étaient fermés. De plus, ils auraient dû attendre des heures pour la manger le temps qu'elle cuise.

Ils n'allaient bien évidemment rien prévu d'autre pour le plat de résistance alors à part faire rapidement bouillir des pâtes... il ignorait ce qu'ils allaient faire.

-Bon bah, bon appétit les gars ! Annonça Clint en s'acharnant sur la dinde avec un couteau pour en découper des parts.

Il servit chacun de ses amis, tant bien que mal. La volaille était dure comme de la pierre. Cependant, l'eau qui s'était rajoutée à sa préparation avait légèrement attendrit sa chair alors ils allaient pouvoir en manger sans se casser une dent.

Iron Man prit quelques secondes pour laisser traîner son regard sur chaque personne installée autour de la table. Fourchette en main, ils dévoraient ce qui se trouvait dans leur assiette.

Ses amis étaient en train de manger la dinde à laquelle il avait mis feu et qui avait été inondée puis épongée.

Il ne savait pas s'ils étaient fous ou si leur part de rationalité les avait quitté pour les fêtes mais il s'en trouvait grandement étonné.

Il finit par suivre le mouvement et s'attaqua à son tour à la part qui se trouvait face à lui.

La texture n'était pas agréable, le goût n'était pas satisfaisant mais finalement, c'était moins pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

-On l'aura mangé finalement cette dinde, sourit Tony en levant sa fourchette.

Un nouveau fou rire prit part autour de la table. La bonne humeur ne les avait pas quittés malgré ce léger incident et la soirée continuait dans une ambiance festive.

De toute façon, c'était les Avengers. Ils étaient habitués aux catastrophes et aux imprévus. Rien ne venait entraver leur joie communicative.

Ils étaient uniques. Sans leur dose de désastre quotidien, ils se sentaient vides.

Alors même si leur dinde fétiche s'était enflammée plus tôt dans la soirée, cela n'allait pas les empêcher de passer un merveilleux et inoubliable réveillon de Noël.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est avec une tristesse certaine que je vous dis à demain pour la dernière fois de cette année...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient toujours pas, c'est bien triste mais on ne peut pas avoir ce qu'on veut dans la vie, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : IronHawk
> 
> Notes de l'auteur : Hello ! Les gars... vous n'allez pas croire ce qui m'est arrivé hier pendant le réveillon de Noël. Après avoir enchaîné les catastrophes et provoqué quelques fou rires à cause de ma maladresse légendaire ; ma soeur a malencontreusement mis le feu à la table de repas. Elle a fait tomber une bougie et la table s'est enflammée du coup j'ai dû éteindre les flammes en versant une bouteille d'eau dessus... J'ai honnêtement cru que je n'allais jamais m'en remettre XD j'avais l'impression d'être en plein dans ma fic
> 
> Aujourd'hui, en ce 25 décembre, je vous souhaite un excellent Noël à tous ! Profitez au max de cette journée sacrée.
> 
> Je tenais également à remercier chaque personne qui a suivi cette fic jusqu'au bout, vous m'avez motivé pendant tout ce mois de décembre et vous avez été juste adorables. Une année encore, écrire ce calendrier de l'avent a été un pur plaisir pour moi. MERCI
> 
> C'est donc aujourd'hui que je vous livre mon dernier chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira... Et pour la dernière fois de ce calendrier, je vous dis bonne lecture à tous ! ;)
> 
> Jour 25 - Surprise ! Je suis ton cadeau de noël ! / J'ai galéré à m'empaqueter mais je l'ai fait pour toi / je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on se soit offert le même cadeau...

Le matin de Noël. La féerie, la magie,... le jour que tout le monde attendait avec impatience tout au long de l'année.

Être réuni avec ses proches, partager des moments inoubliables et s'échanger des cadeaux. C'était chaque année une journée fantastique.

Malheureusement, cela n'arrivait qu'une fois par an. Il n'y avait qu'un 25 décembre dans l'année. Mais l'attente de ce jour demeurait toujours plus forte pour cette raison. Si l'on vivait Noël plusieurs fois par an, l'effet ne serait pas le même et toute la magie serait gâchée.

Le réveillon du 24 s'était passé à merveille. A condition que l'on occulte l'épisode de la dinde carbonisée, bien entendu. Les Avengers avaient passé une soirée géniale et s'étaient couchés assez tard, profitant jusqu'au dernier moment de l'ambiance festive qui régnait dans la Tour.

Chacun s'était couché en étant complètement euphorique. Ils attendaient plus qu'impatiemment que le soleil se lève pour pouvoir déballer leurs cadeaux.

Ce moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

La Tour s'éveilla doucement, tous les membres de l'équipe émergèrent tour à tour d'un sommeil rempli de doux rêves.

Tony tâtonna dans le lit, cherchant son conjoint. La place où il devait se trouver était complètement froide, signe que l'archer avait quitté la chambre il y avait un moment déjà.

Iron Man soupira et enfoui sa tête dans son oreiller. Le blond avait trouvé le moyen de se faire la malle le matin de Noël. Le génie ne souhaitait tout de même pas sauter trop vite à des conclusions complètement irrationnelles et préféra se dire que son petit-ami attendait patiemment dans le salon que tout le monde se lève. Peut-être avait-il préparé quelques cookies et un thermos de chocolat chaud pour toute l'équipe ?

Cette idée motiva Tony à se lever. Il s'extirpa donc du lit et partit en direction de la salle commune après avoir enfilé des habits convenables.

Lorsqu'il arriva finalement dans le salon, il se rendit compte que la pièce était complètement vide. Pas un bruit, personne.

Il sortit son téléphone et s'aperçut alors qu'il s'était levé à une heure plutôt matinale. Il était à peine six heures du matin, pas étonnant que tout le monde soit encore endormi.

Il demeurait cependant perplexe. Comment se faisait-il que l'archer soit déjà debout et depuis apparemment un certain moment alors que la nuit venait à peine de se terminer pour laisser place aux premières lueurs du jour ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Hawkeye appréciait généralement rester blotti sous la couette, profitant du silence qui emplissait les lieux.

Alors le fait qu'il ait quitté son lit en plein milieu de la nuit ne rassurait guère Iron Man.

Il alluma la lumière du salon et quelque chose lui sauta directement aux yeux. Sous le sapin trônait un gigantesque paquet cadeau avec une inscription annotée dessus.

Le brun fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha pour lire ce qui était inscrit.

'' _Pour Tony, ouvre-moi !_ ''

Le philanthrope pesa le pour et le contre. Devait-il ouvrir le paquet alors que tout le monde dormait encore ? Habituellement ils attendaient que chaque membre de l'équipe soit réveillé pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Lesdits cadeaux n'étaient d'ailleurs jamais placés sous le sapin, ils se les remettaient en main propre, tous installés à même le sol dans le salon.

Ce paquet intriguait de plus en plus le brun. Il essaya de le soulever pour le poser à plat sur le sol pour pouvoir l'ouvrir correctement mais ce qui était contenu à l'intérieur pesait une tonne et il ne réussit pas à achever la manœuvre.

C'était de plus en plus étrange tout en étant terriblement excitant. Il se demandait bien ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur.

Il s'arma alors d'une paire de ciseaux et entreprit de découper le papier et d'ouvrir le carton.

Soudain, alors qu'il était concentré dans sa tâche, il crut entendre un cri de douleur. Il était pourtant seul dans la pièce, il en était absolument certain.

Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Plus rien ne se fit entendre. Il crut alors qu'il avait été victime d'une hallucination auditive. Il haussa les épaules et continua de se battre avec le carton qui ne semblait pas vouloir se laisser couper facilement.

Et vu la taille du paquet cadeau, autant vous dire que Tony passa un bon moment à le découper.

Il finit par accomplir sa pénible tâche et c'est avec une euphorie certaine qu'il ouvrit finalement son présent.

Et c'est à cet instant précis que tout dérapa. Un Clint euphorique sortit du paquet, Tony hurla de torpeur, tomba à la renverse et se mit à reculer sur les fesses, un air complètement apeuré sur le visage.

-Surprise ! Je suis ton cadeau de Noël ! S'exclama alors le blond en se dandinant face à un philanthrope complètement ahuri et certainement pas remis de ses émotions.

Il prit quelques secondes pour calmer sa respiration et les battements affolés de son cœur.

-Tu... je... quoi !? S'exclama-t-il sans prendre la peine de se relever.

-J'ai galéré à m'empaqueter mais je l'ai fait pour toi ! Annonça fièrement Clint. Ça te plaît ?

-J'ai failli mourir de peur, bon sang ! S'insurgea Tony. D'abord tu avais disparu, puis j'ai galéré à ouvrir le paquet puis je t'ai vu sortir du paquet... Mon petit cœur ne peut pas supporter cette montagne russe d'émotions. Je crois que je vais succomber.

Effectivement, le pauvre Iron Man était plutôt pâle.

-J'ai passé deux heures enfermé dans ce paquet, deux heures ! Et en plus de ça tu m'as taillé le bras avec tes fichus ciseaux ! Grommela l'archer en montrant sa blessure à son compagnon qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

-Tu t'es empaqueté. Tu es sorti d'un paquet cadeau. Et tu me reproches de t'avoir coupé... Comment est-ce que j'étais censé savoir que tu te trouvais dans une boîte, au juste ?

-Bah désolé mais ton cadeau était fragile, c'était marqué sur la boîte en plus. On attaque pas un cadeau de Noël comme ça...

-Tu vas me tuer. Je te jure que tu vas me tuer.

Tony ferma les yeux pour recentrer ses pensées puis il se leva finalement.

Il rejoignit Clint qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et inspecta sa blessure. Effectivement, il ne l'avait pas loupé. Du sang s'écoulait de la plaie et colorait la peau blanchâtre de l'archer en carmin.

-Qui fait ça, chéri ? Qui s'offre pour Noël ? Lui demanda Iron Man.

Il prit le visage de son compagnon entre ses mains et colla leurs fronts ensemble.

-Alors ça te plaît ? Murmura le blond en fermant les yeux.

-Bien sûr que ça me plaît. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme cadeau de Noël. Qui ne rêverait pas de trouver un Clint Barton sous son sapin ?

Hawkeye sourit et Tony scella leurs lèvres.

Tout le mystère s'élucidait à présent. Lorsqu'il avait voulu partir à la recherche de son cadeau de Noël dans les conduits d'aération et que Clint lui avait répondu de façon énigmatique qu'effectivement, son présent était caché à cet endroit-là.

L'archer passait le plus clair de son temps dans les conduits alors il n'avait même pas menti lorsqu'il lui avait signifié cela.

-Mais j'ai un autre cadeau de Noël pour toi, annonça Hawkeye qui trépignait sur place.

Tony était intrigué. Que pouvait être ce mystérieux cadeau ?

Et puis son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, il sentit ses mains devenir moites et sa respiration devint saccadée. Clint venait de poser un genou à terre, juste devant lui. Il sortit un écrin de la poche arrière de son jean et plongea son regard dans celui du génie.

-Tony, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

Le génie crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il était passé par trop d'émotions et de sensations à la fois, la tête lui tournait.

Il eut soudainement une prise de conscience et écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah non ! S'exclama-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de l'archer de tourner de l'œil. En quelques secondes à peine, il passa par l'incompréhension, le déni, la tristesse et la déception.

-Tu viens de piquer mon cadeau de Noël ! Ajouta alors le génie qui posa lui-aussi un genou à terre, un écrin entre les mains.

Clint souffla de soulagement et se mit à ricaner bêtement. Comment avait-il pu croire l'espace d'un instant que son cher et tendre rejetait sa proposition ?

Les deux hommes avaient l'air bien bêtes, agenouillés l'un en face de l'autre, une bague de fiançailles entre les mains.

-Clint, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? Sourit alors Tony.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse et tu n'as même pas répondu à ma question !

-Toi aussi tu connais ma réponse et tu n'as pas répondu non plus ! Fit-il remarquer.

La situation était complètement improbable. Le couple se faisait simultanément sa demande en mariage et chacun attendait que l'autre fasse le premier pas.

-Toi d'abord ! J'ai fait ma demande en premier.

-Tu as piqué mon idée de cadeau je te rappelle !

-Et tu m'as tranché le bras !

-Tu étais empaqueté sous le sapin ! Quel sort est-ce qu'on réserve aux paquets cadeaux, à ton avis ?

Ils se toisèrent du regard pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à rire bêtement.

-Alors, on fait quoi ? Demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

-On donne notre réponse en même temps, proposa Tony.

Clint hocha la tête, acceptant les termes du contrat. Après trois secondes de décompte, le moment fut venu pour eux d'accepter la demande en mariage de l'autre.

-Oui ! S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine. Chacun avait passé son alliance au doigt de son désormais fiancé et ils laissaient couler leurs larmes de joie.

C'était la demande en mariage la plus parfaite dans l'histoire des demandes en mariage. C'était tout bonnement exceptionnel et magique.

Ils sortirent main dans la main sur le balcon de la Tour, appréciant les quelques flocons qui venaient caresser leur visage.

Ils étaient désormais unis, en ce jour sacré de Noël. Il n'y avait rien de plus précieux et de plus magique que cela.

A cet instant précis, la même pensée traversa leur esprit : c'était de loin le plus beau Noël de leur vie. Et désormais, ils allaient en avoir beaucoup d'autres à passer ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, tout simplement...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et oui, je finis sur une note cucul à souhait ! ;) Mais c'est Noël alors j'ai le droit, n'est-ce pas?
> 
> Encore merci d'avoir lu cette fanfiction et... à bientôt sur une prochaine ;)


End file.
